But they don't exist
by Kendra.B55
Summary: Alexis Nicole White is a 15 year old girl living in Forks Washington. When she finds out about her strange past some unlikly friends help her grow from being a young girl to something much more magical. Wicked/Twilight combo! r & r!
1. Meeting

**A/N:** I don't own any twilight characters I only own Nikki and my keyboard!!!

**NikkiPOV**

"Stupid, ugly, idiotic, colorful, perfect!" I almost screamed. I was searching for a perfect outfit to wear on my first day of tenth grade. I found a long sleeved black shirt and a long black skirt. Just to clarify things I'm not goth or emo, I'm just a normal everyday 14 year old girl… except for the fact that I skipped 7th grade. I'm Alexis Nicole White but everyone calls me Nikki or Nicole. I live in Forks Washington and hate it here. There isn't a good book store for miles and it always rains. I hate… well actually fear rain more than death itself!

"Nikki," my mom yelled from downstairs "time to go!" so I put on some black boots and grabbed my book I had been reading before walking out the door and getting on the bus.

**EdwardPOV**

I knew she was different from the moment she stepped off the bus. She had bright fiery brown eyes and long dark hair that was almost black.She wore glasses and always seemed to have a book in hand. She looked young… to young for high school. I could barely read her mind she kept her thoughts well hidden. I looked over at Alice who I knew was having a vision.

**NPOV**

The last thing I remember was hearing a girl's voice telling me to move out of the way but I wasn't quick enough because a kid on bike crashed into me sending me hurtling towards the grass.

**EPOV**

I saw Alice's vision and looked up just as the kid crashed into her. Alice mumbled something but I didn't listen I just ran as fast as I could across the parking lot and caught her before she hit her head on the grass.

**AlicePOV**

I saw the girl get hit and I knew that when she did Edward wee be at her side in a moment to catch her.

"Hey you get out of the way!!!" I yelled. But the girl didn't hear me or something because the biker hit head on.

_Don't do it Edward…_ I thought. I knew he could here me but I guess he decided to ignore my waning cause off he went at vampire speed to save this girl he'd never even met from hitting her head on some damp grass.

**NPOV**

I braced for impact with the cold ground but never felt it. All I felt was a pair of extremely cold arms grab me seconds before I fell on my face. When I opened my eyes I saw an extremely handsome junior with pale skin and dark honey colored eyes. I'd seen him before. I had the same 3rd hour advanced lit class and lunch with him.

"Edward" I heard a girl say as he helped me up, "what where you thinking!?! You could have… died." she said. The elegant voice came from a small black haired pixie like girl. She had the same color eyes as Edward a beautiful golden shade.

"umm thanks" I said quietly as I picked up my things and started to walk towards my first class. I could have sworn I heard the boy laughing. I got so mad at this I turned on my heel and marched right up to him. This surprised him because he quickly stopped laughing and took a step back. He was a good half foot taller than me but I stood there glaring at him before almost yelling in his face. "What's so damn funny?" I asked loudly. Then the girl started to laugh, not at me but at the shocked look on the boys face.

"Nothing" he mumbled averting his eyes from mine. So I walked away leaving him looking dumbfound and the girl clutching her sides laughing.

**A/N:** I know that was a lot of rambling, but how was it?? Good… Bad… Horrible… Amazing? Any questions, comments, concerns? I take suggestions. So push the magical button so you can review my story!!!!

Luv, Kendall


	2. Lit Class

**NPOV**

I was dreading my advance Literature class this morning. I knew the inevitable was almost upon me though. The bell had just rung for the end of second period and I cringed just thinking about facing Edward in the next class. I walked slowly to the next period getting pushed out of the way by a curly headed junior girl, I think her name is Jessica, and some of her friends. The bell rang while I was taking off my jacket and so I walked quickly to the only empty seat. Of course it was the one right next to the short girl, Alice, and right behind Edward. He stiffened as I sat down in my desk and Alice giggled. I glared at her and she bit her lip to keep from breaking out into hysterics.

**APOV**

I knew Edward was dreading this class as much as that girl was but I blocked my thoughts so that he couldn't change his seat before she came in. I'd seen that the girl and Edward would have to sit by each other today, but I didn't say anything. What was the fun of that? When the girl sat down behind him I could tell that Edward felt so uncomfortable that I couldn't help but laugh. The girl glared at me and I got the hint. I tried to stop the laughter but it was almost impossible. Finally the teacher got on my case and said that 'if you have anything to share with the class Miss Cullen please do'. I simply replied with no sir and started to take notes.

**NPOV**

I was relieved when Advanced Lit was over. I almost ran out of the room but he beat me to the door and stormed out gracefully. The small girl came over and introduced herself to me after class.

"Hey!!" she said walking over to me. "My names Alice Cullen and that boy is my brother Edward Cullen. Who are you?" she seemed overly happy but I talked to her anyway.

"I'm Nikki."

"Pretty name!" she said.

"Thanks. So that was your brother huh?"

"Yep sorry about earlier he kinda has a bit of a temper but was only laughing cause he thinks that you are different." I wasn't sure how to take this comment.

"Different?" I asked.

"Well different in a good way."

"Thank you…"

"Your welcome! See you at lunch!" she said walking quickly off to her next class.

**APOV**

I couldn't wait for lunch! Of course I knew what was going to happen. Let's just say it Involves flying food and open water bottles!!! Edward was glad to get away from Nikki. I couldn't blame him she made him look like such a fool this morning. I've never seen anyone stand up to him that way before. At first I was in shock but it was so damn funny I just had to laugh!!!!!

**EPOV**

That girl puzzled me. She had complicated intelligent thoughts. Even though I could only hear some of them. The reason I laughed was because at that particular moment while she was walking away she was cussing me out in her brain. It was hilarious, but now it's almost lunch time and Alice won't tell me what happens. All she said is that involves flying food and open water bottles! It's so frustrating not to be able to hear others thoughts especially when you've been hearing them for about 100 years.

**A/N: **I'm just kinda letting the story flow now. I'm gonna try and get the chapter about what happens at lunch posted sometime today… I just have to write it first!!!!!! PUSH THE BUTTON!!!!!!!!!!!! The magical review button of magic and wonder is just waiting to be pushed!! Review button says: Push me reader push me….

Luv, Kendall


	3. Lunch

**A/N: **I don't own any of the characters in my story except Nikki!!! Oh and just to let you know this story takes place before Bella comes to Forks, but she will be added into the story a little later. Now on with the chappy!!!

**EPOV**

Alice is so gonna get it this time! Of all the times she decides to block her thoughts she had to do it today. It all started at lunch…

"Then she just stormed away!! It was hilarious!!" Alice told Jasper.

"That sounds so funny I would have paid to see that!!" Jasper answered giggling madly.

"It wasn't funny!" I growled at Jasper.

"Easy Eddie."

"Shut up Jasper!!"

"That girl really got on your bad side huh?" then I lost it.

"Shut up!!" I said throwing something at him.

"Edward you got ketchup all over my new shirt!" Alice said angrily. I quickly stood up and started to walk at as quickly as human speed allowed towards the door but Alice quickly ran up to me and splashed her water all over me. I heard a loud disgusted scream from behind me. When I turned around I saw that girl from this morning. She had water all over her book and her arms. She stared at us for a moment before running out of the cafeteria.

**NPOV**

I couldn't believe it!!! I was just sitting all by myself reading when I heard footsteps walk quickly past me. It was Edward and his sister. They stopped right next to the table I was at, when all of a sudden out of nowhere Alice grabbed her water bottle and splashed it all over her brother. I ducked out of the way, but the water landed on my arms. The tiny droplets burned my skin as I ran to the nurse to get a towel and so I could use the phone. I quickly dried my arms while the nurse called my mother to tell her to come and get me. I lied and said I had slipped in lunch and bumped my head pretty badly.

"Oh you poor dear" the nurse said as she lead me to where she kept the icepacks.

"It's nothing really" I said clutching the back of my head.

"Well here you are dear" she handed me an icepack and I went to wait for my mom.

"I'm so sorry" Alice said coming out of nowhere pulling her brother by his sleeve.

"I knew it" I thought I heard her brother say. Don't do anything Rash I told myself while trying to control the anger this boy stirred up in me.

**EPOV**

The next thing I knew Alice grabbed my sleeve and dragged me out to the nurses office so we could wait for Nikki.

"Alice why would she go to the nurse's office? You just splashed her with some water for gods sake!"

"Do you doubt me Edward?" She asked, "I have… foreseen her coming out of here so just hold your horses." I rolled my eyes at her. "Come on here she is. I'm so sorry" Alice said.

"I knew it" I said quietly after listening to her thought about the fake nurse excuse.

_Edward stop listening to others thoughts it's so annoying! _Alice thought.

"What are you talking about?" the girl… Nikki asked.

"Nothing" I said.

"Not you" she said looking up at me, "Alice."

"I was just apologizing for getting water on you and…"

"No. No, you were talking about Edward and other peoples thoughts." I was frozen. Did she know our secret? How had she heard Alice's thoughts? How could this young girl be so different?

**A/N:** muwahahahaha!! A cliffy ending! I'm so proud of me two chapters in one day!!!!!! So did it totally suck or was it amazing? Details I need Details!!!!!!!!!!!!! Soooooo… push the magical review button!!! You know Edward would want you to!!

Luv, Kendall


	4. I can read minds? & The Dream

**A/N:** Thanks to all the peeps that reviewed!! You guys are awesome!! I was gonna make this two chapters but they were to short so instead I just wrote one long Chapter for you!! you must fell really loved!!! Just to let all of you know ahead of time during this Chapter Nikki has a dream and I decided I would write all of it in Italics. Anywho… on with the chapter.

**EPOV**

"What? What's wrong?" she asked quietly.

"Nothing" I said, but something was wrong. This young girl could somehow read Alice's thoughts.

"What!" she was so surprised that she almost fainted.

"Nikki!" Alice said grabbing her before she fell.

"I…. I can read minds?" she asked.

"No one said that" Alice said sounding a little frustrated.

"Edward did!" she said looking at me.

"No he didn't I was standing right there" Alice said very quietly with a small amount of hope left in her voice.

"Your right Alice I didn't say it…" I said.

"You see!" Alice said reassuringly.

"I thought it." I said softly. Alice and Nikki stared at me till a car pulled up.

"That's my mom see you later" she said practically running to the car.

"Edward you don't think that she…"

"No she smells like a human, but somehow… different." I said answering Alice's unfinished question.

"We have to tell Carlisle about this" Alice said before running towards the Volvo.

**APOV**

I got in the passenger side of the Volvo and waited for Edward to pull out of the parking lot before I spoke again.

"Is Carlisle home?" I asked.

"No, he's at the hospital." Edward answered. In a matter of minutes we were at the hospital. Edward dropped me off at the door before going to park the car. I walked quickly to the stair well and ran at Vampire speed up to the floor Carlisle's office was on. I knew he was in his office reading so I knocked twice before letting myself in.

"Carlisle we need to talk" I said softly. Suddenly Edward was standing right next to me.

"There's this girl…" Edward said.

"She's 14 and goes to our school…" I put in before Edward continued.

"Well we were talking to her at lunch today and well I think she might be able to read minds." He finished.

"Think! Might be able to!" I said loudly. "I was… thinking to Edward and all of a sudden she was like 'what are you talking about?' and then a few minutes later she was all like 'what! A can read minds!' Then she sorta fainted and then her mom came and took her home!!!" Carlisle listened and then looked at Edward.

"No she isn't one of us" Edward said before looking over at me. "And I know she isn't human."

**NPOV**

That night I felt weak so I went right to sleep after dinner. I could do my homework on the bus. I thought that this would be a night where I didn't have strange dreams cause I was tired, but I was wrong.

_Dream in NPOV_

_I was getting ready for bed when I had the biggest headache. I went to the bathroom to get some Advil to soothe the pain and when I got back into my room Edward was standing there._

"_That won't help" he said eying the Advil in my hand._

"_Why not?" I asked._

"_Because you're changing" He said quietly looking at the floor._

"_What?" I said thinking he was joking._

"_Come on you have to come with me we can't let people see you like this."_

"_What's wrong with how I look" I asked angrily. Then I turned around to face the mirror by my closet. I screamed suddenly a hand clamped around my mouth._

"_Shut up before someone hears you" Edwards's voice sounded in my ears. I closed my eyes and tried to wake up but I couldn't. I looked in the mirror again only to see that nothing had changed since the last time. My eyes did not deceive me I was green, my hair was a long black color, and I was wearing the same clothes that I wore to school that day. I looked a little bit like the Wicked Witch of the West from the movie the Wizard of Oz. _

"_What's happening?" asked when he let go of my mouth._

"_I think that because it's your 15__th__ birthday that you are turning into what you really are. A witch." _

"_What? I said loudly he clamped my mouth closed again._

"_God damn it do you want your mother to hear you?" I shook my head no and he let go of my mouth again. "I don't know what to do but I think Carlisle knows someone that can help you" he said as he carried me out the window and down onto the roof of the garage. Edward quickly helped me get into a position on his back so it looked like he was giving me a piggy back ride. Then he started to run. It was the most exhilarating thing I had ever felt. It seemed as if we were flying. _

**NPOV**

The next day I faked sick so I could think about everything that had happened to me. First I thought about what Edward had said in the dream._ "I think that because it's your 15__th__ birthday that you are turning into what you really are. A witch." _He had said. I was turning 15 next week and I had decided to not have a party. Good thing I thought. The next part was what threw me. _A witch. _A witch. What could he mean by that? Could I really be turning into a Witch?

**A/N:** Any suggestions? How was it? Please Review!!!! The story will get more interesting soon I promise. In the next chapter I'm gonna try and have one of the Cullens accidentally tell Nikki that they are Vampires!!!!! Thanks for reading!!!

Luv, Kendall


	5. Secrets

**A/N:** Thanks to those who reviewed and added my story. Not to complain or anything but if everyone that added reviewed I would have at least 20 reviews right now!!!! I decided that I'm gonna try and get at least 50 reviews for this story by the time it's done!!! Let's call it my New Years Resolution!!!! Any way Thanks again now here's the chapter!

**EPOV**

"Alice why can't we go to school today?" I asked curiously. It had been two days since we had learned that Nikki could read minds.

"Because Edward" she said "If we go to school then that means that Nikki could find out our secret!"

"Alice she hasn't found out yet and it's been two days!! What makes today any different?"

"Today" she said matter-a-factly "It's raining."

**NPOV**

When I looked out my window that morning I saw that it was raining.

"God damn it!" I said under my breath. "Why me?" I wanted to go right back to sleep.

"Nikki you're going to be late" my mom said as she descended the stairs. I put on some clothes and grabbed my jacket before heading down stairs to eat. I put some pop tarts in the toaster then ran back upstairs to brush my hair and teeth. When I was ready to go I went to the kitchen grabbed my pop tarts and a glass of milk and sat down at the large kitchen table to eat. A horn honked so I grabbed my umbrella before running to the bus.

**EPOV**

I ignored Alice's warning and went to school anyway. I saw Nikki get off the bus about the same time I pulled into the parking lot. She was carrying a large umbrella and a small backpack in her arms.

_Nikki_ I thought loudly.

"What do you want Cullen?" she asked curtly. I smiled at how pissed she was at me.

"I wanted to invite you to a little get together we are having."

"Ok… when is it?" she asked.

"Tonight" I answered smiling.

"Alright I'll come" she said after a minute of thinking.

"I'll pick you up at 7:30" I said before the warning bell rang and she walked away to her first hour class.

**NPOV**

Oh my god Edward Cullen just invited me to a party I must be dreaming!!!! I was so excited. I just had a normal conversation with a boy and didn't faint or hyperventilate!!!! When I got to lunch I saw Edward sitting all alone at his normal table. He waved to me and motioned for me to join him. I walked quietly over and sat next to him.

"Hi Nikki" he said looking directly into my eyes. _I'm so surprised she isn't one of us_ he said.

"What do you mean by that?" I asked.

_I forgot I'm not the only… being in this room who can read minds_ "What I just said hello." He said looking at me strangely.

"You" I breathed, "You aren't human."

**A/N: **duhduhduh!!!!! A cliffy ending sorry about that but it's much more fun to write! I'm also sorry that this is a short chapter I'm really tired!!! Well you know what time it is!!!! REVIEW TIME!!!!!!!!! Yippee!!!!!!!

Luv, Kendall


	6. Vampires

**A/N: **Thanks to those who reviewed and to all of you who read my story!!! You make me ever so happy!!!! Sorry again about the cliffy ending in the last chapter. I know I haven't done this in a while so here is something that basically says what I own:

I own nothing nada zip zero well I own Nikki, but all the Twilight characters belong to Stephanie Meyer not me!!! tear tear

**EPOV**

"You" Nikki whispered softly "You aren't human."

"I… I" I couldn't think. It was such a human reaction.

"What the hell are you Edward Cullen." She said standing on her toes to try and reach my height.

"I'm sorry…"

"Answer the question!"

"Ok I'll answer just shut up will you."

"Fine"

"Come on" I said pulling her out of the lunch room and toward the car.

"Where are you taking me?"

"Somewhere that I can show you… what I am."

**APOV**

"Edward Anthony Masen Cullen!!!!!" I yelled even though I knew he could hear me perfectly well even from downstairs. "What have you done?!!!" I ran at vampire speed to the door and stared at him angrily.

"Alice stop yelling everything is going to be fine." He said quietly.

"Fine… FINE!!!!!!!!!! Edward you told her we were Vampires and then you invited her over tonight to a party that we aren't having!!!!!"

"Not exactly in that order." He said sheepishly.

"Argg" I yelled before storming out.

"Hey at least now you can kill her if you decide it's not good for her to know."

"You... You… Go away you idiot." That was the best I could think of in my anger. I slammed the door in his face before I plopped down on the chair in the corner. I could hear him laughing from outside my door.

**NPOV**

A vampire I couldn't believe it. Edward Cullen and all of his family were vampires. What was I going to do? I couldn't tell anyone they wouldn't believe me.

"Mom?" I yelled coming in the door. No answer. I walked into the kitchen and saw a note taped to the fridge. _Nikki,_ It said_ I am going to see a movie with some friends I'll be back at ten. Love, Mom_ Yeah right out with friends. She was probably out with a boyfriend right now. I wouldn't be surprised if she came home drunk again. I looked at the clock. 5:30 all ready. Should I call Edward and tell him that I can't come tonight? I tried to think of an excuse to get out of the party but none seemed believable enough. I did some homework and ate a quick snack before running upstairs to change.

I looked through my closet and found a nice black top and a long skirt. I changed, put on some makeup, and did my hair before running back downstairs to wait for Edward.

**EPOV**

I knocked on her door at 7:30 on the dot. She looked amazing when she stepped out on the porch.

"You look nice" I said.

"Thanks" she answered softly. I walked in front of her and opened the door for her when we got to the car. "Thanks" she said again. I liked it when her face turned bright pink from blushing.

"Well" I said after getting in the car and pulling out of her driveway, "Alice has commanded me to tell you the truth about this party" she laughed probably thinking about little Alice getting me to do something out of force. "There is no party."

"What!" she said looking at me fear in her eyes.

"Calm down." I said "Alice decided to make the best out of your coming over so you, her, and Rose are going shopping."

"Shopping?" she said angrily.

"Yes shopping."

"Fine, but I have to be back home by 9:30"

"Ok I'll tell Alice." I said

**NPOV**

Shopping!!! I hate shopping more than water. I would play in the sprinklers before I went shopping on my own will.

"Nikki!" Alice said excitedly. We had reached their house faster than I would have thought possible.

"Hi Alice." I said quietly.

"Are you ready to go shopping?"

_No! _I thought before answering her "sure Alice" Edward started to laugh loudly.

"Hypocrite" I thought I heard him mumble before Alice led me out the door.

**A/N:** Ack it was horrible wasn't it!! Well it's not my best but… posts anyway hehehehe guess what time it is… Review Time yeah!!!!!!!!! If anyone has any suggestions I'll try and add them into the chapters I can't think cause all the ninjas from Mexico popped my plot bubbles!!! Waaaaah!! They make me sad! My friend tried to lend me her plot bunnies but they all ran away so now I'm stuck it might be awhile before I update again srry!

Luv, Kendall


	7. Blood

**A/N: **Stupid Ninjas they are EEEE-VIL!!!!!! Grrrrrr…. Oh well here's the next chapter anyway!!

**NPOV**

Alice I hate you I hate you I hate you times a google (A google is the number higher than infinity)!!

"Alice what are you doing!?" I yelled surprised.

"Just driving" she answered.

"You're going like 120 miles per hour!!!"

"Actually it's more like 110 or 115ish…"

"Who cares its way to fast!"

"Fine I'll slow down just for you" she said slowing down till she was going about 90. Rose giggled quietly from the back seat before I turned to glare at her. _I can't believe she's scared about crashing in a car full of vampires… I would be more afraid of the vampires._ I moped the whole time at the mall and when we got back to the Cullen's house it was 10 minutes till 10.

"Oh my god! My mom is going to be home in about 10 minutes!" I yelled.

"Don't worry Edward will drive you home right Edward?" Alice said with a sheepish grin on her face.

"Give me the keys" he muttered before walking over to the driver's side. Alice thru him the keys and he got in the Volvo. I jumped in and he pulled away from the house.

"Edward I have a question." I said softly.

"Shoot" he said under his breath.

"Well how exactly… I mean why is it that you don't drink blood?" he froze at my question.

"I do drink blood" he said very quietly almost so that I couldn't hear. I gasped at this. "It's just not human blood… its animal blood" by then we were at my house.

"Thanks for the lift" I said before getting out of the car.

"Happy Birthday!" he yelled before driving off. Oh crap I forgot tomorrow is my birthday!!!!

"_I think that because it's your 15__th__ birthday that you are turning into what you really are. A witch." _

**A/N: **I'm sorry this chapter is so short but I have a reason I promise it's a filler chap. so I can get my plot bubbles back!! Well please review it makes me happy!!!!

Luv, Kendall


	8. Visions

**A/N:** I'm so sorry it's taken me so long to write this! With finals and school and dance and voice lessons and theatre I'm pretty much booked I've been writing in school though! Who needs History?! Anyway thank you to my humble reviewers! (All 2 of you)

Sydney93

Heart.and.Empire

Anyway on with the chapter!!!

**NPOV**

"Happy Birthday Nikki!"

"Thanks Mom" I said halfheartedly

"Here's your present!" she said handing me a small box wrapped in silver and topped with a red bow.

"Thanks Mom" I said again. I opened the gift slowly. It was a necklace. It was the mast beautiful thing I had ever seen. The necklace had a black chain with green stones on it. The charm on the end of it was a small black triangle with some sort of a rim around it. (**A/N: **a picture of Nikki's necklace is on my profile) "It's gorgeous! Thank you!"

"Do you really like it?" my mom asked.

"Yes its great mom!" I said before giving her a quick hug and running outside.

**EPOV**

Nikki ran out the door 5 minutes till 8 like she did every morning since her shopping trip with Alice. It kinda bugged me that she didn't care that I was a vampire along with my entire family. Sometimes I wonder if she thinks I'm still joking. There was something different about Nikki today though. She almost skipped out to the Volvo, a smile planted firmly on her face.

"Good morning Alice, Edward!" she said getting in the car.

"Hey Nikki!" Alice said smiling widely.

"Happy Birthday Nikki." I said grinning slightly.

"Oh darn it! Alice I forgot to put my lip gloss on this morning can you lend me yours?" Nikki said after a couple minutes. "Alice? Alice!" Nikki said looking over her shoulder to the backseat where Alice was sitting. Her face was blank of all emotion and she didn't look like she was breathing, although I knew she had no need to. It took me a minute to realize that Nikki had never seen Alice have a vision before.

"Nikki, it's ok." I said looking away from the road to put one hand on her shoulder.

"Edward, what's wrong with Alice?" Nikki asked her voice growing frantic.

I sighed reluctantly before looking at Nikki again, "She's… She's having a vision."

**APOV**

_Alice's Vision:_

"_Alice where are we going?" Edward asked as I ran outside._

"_To Nikki's house now hurry!" I answered before taking off running. I didn't even turn to see if Edward was following me. I knew I had to get there before the screaming started. I ran till I got to Nikki's window. In a few seconds Edward was right beside me._

"_What are we doing here?" he hissed at me._

"_Shh!" I said before pushing him to the window, "Go on now. Quietly."_

"_Why me?" he asked glaring at me, "I hardly know her." _

"_Cause! Just go!!" _

"_Fine" he said before climbing through her window. I was right behind him._

**NPOV**

"What are you talking about?" I asked staring at Edward.

"It's… well let's just say it's a vampire thing and leave it at that" he answered.

"What? What is it Nikki?" Alice said suddenly back to normal.

"You… you… what happened to you Alice? It was like you were there and then you weren't!!! Not physically though, more like… mentally!" I was shocked and all the color was gone from my face.

"It's ok Alice I already explained to her that you were having a vision." Edward said.

"You what?!" she asked loudly.

"I just told her…"

"I don't care what you told her! Why would you do that Edward?"

"I think she has a right to know" he said standing up for himself.

"But look at her! You probably gave the poor girl a heart attack!!!"

"I'm sorry." He said looking back to the road.

"Nikki? Nikki are you ok?" she asked looking to me again.

"I… I'm fine. Alice what happened to you? Are you ok?" I asked

"I'm fine!" Alice said laughing quietly. "I was well… having a vision. It happens quite often actually!" she said smiling. Alice told me everything she could remember about her human life and her… life as a vampire. My head felt as if it was spinning and was about to fall off.

"Wow" was all I could say after her story.

"Yeah" she chuckled "wow."

**A/N:** yippee!!! Time to review and tell me if this story was good bad or ugly… or all of the above. Thanks again to my reviewers if I get 3 more reviews I might just list all of your names again!! Hey it's good advertising all you aspiring authors!!!

Luv, Kendall


	9. Beautification

**A/N:** Hi guys sorry for not writing sooner I'm kinda having of and on writers block all week. I tried to get a long chapter for u guys!!! So here it is chapter 9!!!!!!

**EPOV**

When got to school I parked and Nikki got out of the Volvo waved to us and walked slowly to class. She wasn't blocking her thoughts so I could tell she was dumbfounded.

The day passed uneventfully and I dropped Nikki off at her house after school. When she left Alice was in the front seat in an instant.

"Alice why in god's name have you been blocking your thoughts from me all day?"

"Well Ed-war-d" she said pronouncing my name as if it were 3 syllables, "Now that Nikki's gone you can see my vision. I just didn't want you to get all weird like you do."

I sighed "Alice just show me your vision. I think I've learned enough new languages in which to say the Declaration of Independence to get me through a collage in France."

Alice giggled and then cleared her thoughts so I could see the vision. "Why are we going to Nikki's?" I asked.

"Cause I have foreseen it!" She answered proudly.

"Fine but maybe you should set up like a sleepover with her or something so she's not at home?"

"Great the vision just changed are you happy now?"

"Ecstatic." I answered.

**NPOV**

Alice just called and told me I'm to pack and tell my mom I'm going to a sleepover at Alice's house. She also said to do whatever it takes to make my mom let me out of the house. It must be really important, but who am I to judge Alice.

I packed, left my mom a note on the fridge, hoping she wouldn't be to drunk to read it when she got home, and walked out the door. I wasn't surprised to see the Volvo in my driveway when I got outside, but I was surprised to see that Alice was the one driving it.

"Hey Alice! Where's Edward?" I asked

"He's well…out."

"Alice if you don't tell me I'll find out from Edward."

"Ha! He won't tell you! He's more over protective of humans than I am!!!"

I glared at Alice for a moment then tried another question. "Alice why on earth did you want me to come to your house tonight?"

"Cause you're my bestest bud!!"

"Ehhh! Wrong answer. Please tell me the truth Alice."

"Fine, but your not gonna like it…"

"Just tell me!"

"Alright you know when I had that vision this morning in the car…"

"Yeah."

"Well it kinda consisted of me going to your house tonight and you got really sick…"

"Wait a minute. In this so called vision…"

"So called" she said under her breath sarcastically.

"Let me finish! Jeez… Anywho in your vision was I sick like changing colors sick?"

"Yeah… how you know that?"

"I… I had a dream about it." I quickly told Alice all about my dream and about Edward and the strange things he said.

"Wow… but if you saw the same things that I did and well we know I can see the future then that must mean…"

"Oh my god! Alice, are you suggesting that I can see the future too?"

**APOV**

Oh my god Oh my god Oh my god!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Nikki and I are practically sisters now!!! I'm so happy that there's someone out there who shares my talent!! I kinda liked being the only one though it made me feel special. Oh well that's ok now me and Nikki are like related!!!!

"Nikki this is amazing!!!!" I said.

"Alice this isn't amazing. It's like I'm not a huge freak in the first place! Now I have to go around seeing the future and hearing people's thoughts!!!!"

"Don't you think your being a little overdramatic?"

"Alice!!!!"

"Ok fine, fine! Just forget I said anything"

"Forget? Alice how can I forget the fact that fact that I can see the future?!"

"I'm sorry. I'm just making this worse huh?"

"Yeah just a tad." She said slumping down into her seat.

"Well guess what were here so let the sleep over begin!"

"Wow that was fast."

"Well come on! I'll take you to my room and you can put all your stuff away!"

"Ok" she said reluctantly following me into the house. When we got into the house she looked around as I dragged her up the stairs and into my room where I had sleeping bags set up.

"Ta da!" I said closing the door behind us.

"Alice, you can't sleep, so why are there two sleeping bags?"

"So I can get into sleepover mode! Duh!!!!!"

"Ok…"

"Ooh come on I want to introduce you to the rest of the family!" I opened the door and pulled her out and back down the stairs to the front room where the rest of the family of the family was waiting. "Ok Nikki this is Emmett, Rosalie, Jasper, Carlisle, and Esme."

"Hi Nikki" Emmett said giving her a big hug.

"Hey" Rose said waving at her.

"Hi I'm Jasper. No need to be so nervous" I looked at him and giggled.

"Hi Nikki welcome to our home." Carlisle said shaking her hand.

"Welcome darling" Esme said smiling at her motherly.

"Hi it's nice to meet you all." Nikki said timidly.

"Well come on lets go!" I said.

"Impatient much?" Rose mumbled. I glared at her and pulled Nikki to my bathroom.

"Wow Alice your bathroom is huge!" Nikki said.

"Well come on sit. It's time to get you beautified!!"

**NPOV**

I think that I just went through a whole new level of hell. Alice took me upstairs and curled my hair then straightened it then curled it again. She put on lots of pink makeup and pink nail polish, and took me into her room to change me into different clothes.

"Alice is all this really necessary?" I asked when she pulled out a long pink dress for me to wear.

"Of Course! I never get to do this to anyone else so you're the only candidate."

"Thanks a lot." I answered sarcastically. A knock on the door stopped the beatification madness.

"Hey Alice! How's it coming?" Rose asked walking in the room.

"Fine." Alice answered.

"Is there anything I can do to help?"

"Ooh yeah! You know that pink necklace Edward got you for Christmas?"

"Um how many years ago did he give it to me?"

"I think it was about 50ish. Maybe 40. I'm not sure."

I stared on in silence waiting for Rose to leave or for someone to talk to me. Finally Rose skipped out of the room, probably to get the necklace, so I knew I didn't have much time.

"Alice can I use your restroom?" I asked politely.

"Sure you remember where it is right?"

"Yeah I do I'll only be minute." Thank god I hadn't changed into that monstrosity of a dress yet. It would be easy to complete my plan. I had seen a window in Alice's bathroom so I planed to take of the makeup and run away. I blocked my thoughts and tried to think about washing my hands in the near future I opened the window and didn't see anyone down there. I quickly washed of the makeup and climbed down a tree near the window. Then I started to run. I had never had to run this far before and I knew I wouldn't make it very far. Soon I was running so fast, faster than I ever had before. It almost felt like I was flying. When I looked down I screamed. I was flying!!! I stopped running and realized I hadn't been running for quite some time now. Then I saw what was keeping me up. When I fell out of the tree some twigs had caught in my hair and on my clothes. I realized that if I could get them out of my hair I would land. I quickly began to yank Twigs from my hair and clothes. Every less twig got me about a foot closer to the ground till finally I landed in a tree in the middle of one of the many forests in Forks. That's when I saw Edward. He was sitting by a creek with a dead deer in his hands.

**Rose'sPOV**

When I got back into the room I saw Alice sitting on the bed all by herself.

"Alice where did she go?" I asked.

"To the bathroom."

"Which one cause I just came from yours and there's no one in there."

"What?" Alice screamed.

"Alice I'm right here you don't have to yell. You wouldn't of had to yell if I wasn't here either" I added under my breath.

"We got to go find her!!"

"Why?" I asked not really caring.

"Because if we don't then she gonna end up at her house tonight."

"So"

"So if she's there then my first vision will come true and she'll get really sick at her house and Carlisle wont be there to look after her."

"Oh ok well lets get Edward and have him help us look for her."

**A/N:** Well how'd I do? Was it horrible? Again I'm sorry I couldn't post sooner I had to rewrite this chapter twice. Well now its your favorite time of day again. Guys I've decided that if I don't get 5 reviews I'm not gonna write any more. I'm really sorry to those of you who actually do review! You make me so very Happy!!!!!!!!! Please Review!!!

Luv, Kendall


	10. Hunting a Witch

**A/N: Hi thanks again for your reviews and such! They make me smile! Now here's the Next Chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything! Grrrrrr! That makes me mad. I do have a dog though!**

**NPOV**

I muffled a scream and hid myself behind a branch so that he couldn't see me. I heard water splash and leaves rustle. I sat quietly not breathing. Could he see me? Could he hear me? There wasn't a sound from below me so I decided to look out of my hiding spot. When I looked around the large branch he was there staring at me eyes a deep, dark golden color.

"Hello Alexis" He said grinning. He almost looked angry the way the grin didn't reach his piercing eyes. That's when I screamed. I started to fall out of the tree when I suddenly remembered what had happened just moments before. I frantically grabbed for a piece of the tree. I got a small branch and then closed my eyes waiting for either impact with the ground or for me to randomly start floating. Unfortunately it wasn't either of those things. What I felt was impact with something hard and cold. Edward.

**APOV**

We tried calling Edward with our thoughts and with the phone. Neither worked.

"Well were gonna have to try and find her without him. She couldn't have gone far she's just a human." Rose said as we walked towards her room to find Emmett. I suddenly was in a forest. It was green and I could hear water running near by. Then I heard a scream from behind me. I spun around and saw Nikki free falling from a tree and Edward was standing underneath her ready to catch her.

"Oh my god Nikki" I said suddenly back in the hall with Rose.

"What?"

"I know where Nikki is" I said quietly.

"Where is she Alice?"

"She's with Edward"

"But Edwards out hunt-…." She didn't finish her sentence before a look of terror covered her face. "Oh my god Nikki"

"Come on lets go" I said before running as fast as I could to save my best friend.

**EPOV**

The monster in me smelled her blood and wanted it more than the deer sitting in front of me. '_She's just a human. One measly human. It won't matter.'_ 'Yes it will matter' I argued with myself. 'She's Alice's best friend. I can't….' _'Yes you can.' _The voice whispered back. I couldn't stand it much longer. Before I knew what I was doing I was going at vampire speed towards the tree I knew she was in. When she looked out from behind it I was standing there watching her.

"Hello Alexis." I said the monster reappearing. Then she screamed. It startled me for a second. When I snapped out of it she was trying to grab on to the tree. The real me ran as fast as I could to catch her. She landed in my arms and looked up at me with a look of sheer horror on her face. All of a sudden I heard Alice's thoughts screaming in my head. _Edward, stop it we're coming. Just put her down and leave. We'll follow her heart beat till we find her. _

_Don't do anything stupid Edward._ Rose's thoughts scolded me. I quickly sat Nikki down and ran. I wasn't sure were I was going. I just ran.

**NPOV**

Edward took of running. I couldn't believe he left me in the middle of nowhere but I also couldn't believe what I had seen today. All of a sudden I wasn't alone in the small clearing. Alice was there along with Rose and Emmett.

"Alice" I said running to her.

"Hey Nikki." Emmett said.

"Hi Emmett." I said then I looked back to Alice. "How did you guys know where to find me?"

"Duh" Alice said tapping her temple with her index finger.

"Oh. Right" I said before looking away. "Where did Edward go?"

"Probably to Alaska." Alice answered, "Or at least that's what he's planning right now."

"Come on" Rose said grabbing my arm, "Lets get you home."

**EPOV**

I couldn't believe that I almost killed my sister's best friend. I sat in a rock somewhere in Canada. I stopped running for a while to rest and hunt. After an hour I got up and started to run again. I got to Alaska before sunrise and was greeted by Tanya and her family.

"Welcome back Edward." Tanya said smiling at me.

"Hello Tanya it's nice to see you again." I answered.

"Come in and relax" She said.

"Thank you." I went inside their large house behind Tanya and the other girls thinking only about Nikki.

**APOV**

Nikki looked like she was going to faint the whole time we were driving home.

"Are you ok?" I asked her.

"Yeah." She said not even looking at me.

"I'm real sorry Nikki." Emmett said keeping his eyes on the road.

"Yeah." She said again.

"Nikki. Yoo-hoo earth to Nikki." Rose said waving her hand in front of Nikki's face.

"What? What happened?" She asked suddenly looking up.

"Are you ok?" I asked again.

"Yeah of course."

"Good now lets go it's almost sundown." We all got out of the car and walked into the house. Carlisle and Esme were at the door when we walked in.

"Hi sweetie. How are you?" Esme asked.

"Fine" Nikki answered, "I'm just tired."

"Well Alice you can take her upstairs and help her get ready for bed." Esme said looking at me. Rose and Esme weren't in the room anymore. It wasn't too hard to figure out what they were doing.

"Yeah come on!" I said helping her upstairs. I couldn't believe what was going to happen next. If she thought what just happened was bad she was in for a big surprise. This was going to a very bad day for Nikki.

**NPOV**

I went to bed at around 8. Alice sat in the room with me till I fell asleep. I had another dream that night. An older girl who looked about 17 or 18 was standing all alone in a forest. All of a sudden she started to run after something or someone. She ran for what seemed like hours and then she tripped and fell. She lay there looking hopeless and sad. I drifted away as the girl fell into a deep sleep much like mine.

I woke up about an hour later with a head ache.

"Alice" I mumbled.

"I'm right here" Sang as she walked in the room. Suddenly Alice's golden eyes widened then she quietly said Carlisle's name.

**A/N: Hey so what do you think? Review me and tell me If you like it. I put a little bit of New Moon in the chapter if you didn't notice. Nikki's dream is the part where Edward leaves Bella. Bella will come in soon so keep checking to see if she's here yet!!!**

**Luv, Kendall**


	11. Wicked Witches

**A/N:** Hola everybody! This Chapter and all the ones after this are going to be both Twilight and Wicked instead of just Twilight! Sorry all of you Twilighters! I love you anyway!

Luv, Kendall

PS: last night I had a dream that I kissed Edward Cullen and Bella got so mad that she slapped me and left Edward, but Edward got her back… with my help of course!

**Disclaimer: any one who thinks I'm Stephenie Meyer or Gregory McGuire or any other famous person that has to do with Wicked or Twilight raise your hand. No one? Good then this really isn't necessary now is it?**

**APOV**

"Carlisle" I whispered.

"Alice what's wrong?" Nikki asked standing up.

"Nothing just stay here till Carlisle comes in"

"Why?" she said turning towards the mirror behind her.

"Nikki…"

Nikki screamed so loud I thought I had gone deaf when she stopped. I would have bet my new Coach shoes that every vampire in the state of Washington heard that.

"What's wrong?" Carlisle said running in the room. "Oh my. I've never seen anything like this before." He whispered looking over at Nikki. I looked at my friend again. Her face was a pale green and so was the rest of her body for that matter.

"What's wrong with me?" said Nikki panting.

"I… I don't know." Carlisle replied.

**NPOV **

What's going on? I didn't think that this was normal for a teenage girl. What the hell? All of a sudden the room filled with colors and I saw, for the briefest second, the face of a boy. He was blond and had large blue eyes.

"Nikki?" Alice said shaking my shoulders as she spoke. I had almost forgotten where I was, almost.

"Nikki we're going to take you to a friend of mine who can help you." Carlisle said.

"Why? We can't go there they're not on our territory." Alice said suddenly.

"He's the only one who I know that could possibly help her."

"Fine come on Nikki lets go." Alice picked me up and carried me outside. We were running so fast that I felt I was flying. It was the same feeling that I felt in my dream before with Edward.

A few seconds later we arrived in front of a small house. It looked like we were still in Forks but I couldn't be sure.

"Here we are." Carlisle said walking up to the door and knocking on it. The door was answered by a tall boy with blonde hair and entrancing blue eyes. The same boy from my vision.

**EPOV**

Tanya was very hospitable during my short stay there. Even though Tanya kept dropping hints and tried to flirt with me I just didn't feel like she was the one for me. I stayed in my room most of the time I was there but that wasn't very long because I heard frantic thoughts from Rosalie.

"Rose?" I asked walking toward the front of the house.

_Edward can you hear me? If you can listen Nikki is sick and Carlisle told me to come get you. He took her to that… witch's house._ Rose thought hesitating slightly on the last words.

I went outside and looked around for Rose trying to follow her thoughts and her scent.

"Edward wait were are you going?" Tanya asked coming up behind me.

"Home" I answered running faster toward Rose and away from Tanya.

**NPOV**

I stared at the boy and he stared back at me like I was a freak in a circus. Of course at the time I probably looked like the biggest freak show ever.

"Shaun" Carlisle said staring at him formally and unpleasant like.

"What do you want with me Carlisle?" the boy, Shaun, said.

"She's sick. I need your help…. She needs your help." Carlisle looked back at me when he said this.

"Fine. What's your name young one?" Shaun, or whatever his name was, asked me.

"Nikki. And I don't think that you are too much older than me so calling me young one is really like calling yourself young too" I said glaring at him.

"Well come in…. Nikki." _The apple doesn't fall far from the tree._ He thought.

"I would describe me more as an orange than an apple" I said still giving him my best 'go die' glare.

"What?"

"I'm. Not. An. Apple. I'm. More. Of. An. orange." I said very slowly.

"Wow you can read minds."

"Yep"

"Thank you Carlisle I can take it from here."

"I want them to stay." I said looking over at Alice.

"It's ok Nikki. We'll be back before the beginning of next year."

"Ok" I answered now staring at Shaun.

"Bye Alice" I said giving her a hug.

"Bye I'll see you around Christmas time ok?"

"Ok!"

"Come on" Shaun said opening the door to his smaller home.

"Where are your parents?" I asked

"My father died a long time ago and my mother is sick." He answered walking up some stairs near the front of the house.

"Where are we going?"

"To a place where you can get that," He said pointing to my light green skin that was growing darker every minute, "off of you." Then he opened a door at the top of the stairs and we walked in it. I saw a place that looked like it was too big to fit in this tiny house.

"This place is huge." I said looking around at all the different things in the room.

"This is where you will train." He said.

"Shaun I still don't get something."

"What is it?" he asked.

"Why is this happening to me?"

"It's different for everyone but I think that it's because you turned 15. Nikki you're turning into what you really are. A witch."

**Shaun'sPOV**

I knew from the moment I saw her that she was a witch. I used to go to forks high school as well but I was a junior that year and I was going to complete my junior year and go straight to college in Oz. I had always dreamed of going to Shiz were my grandfather went but couldn't afford it. This girl was my ticket in so I took the job of training her. Her looks were what tipped me off about the family she belonged to. She was a Thropp there was no doubt about it.

"Come on" I said leading her towards the portal that led to my family's Ozian castle.

"Shaun why did Carlisle bring me to you?" She asked.

"It's a long story but we have time so I'll tell it to you."

"Ok. I'm ready."

"You might want to sit down" I said leading her to some chairs in the corner of the room. I got a book out from behind the chairs and gave it to her.

"The Grimmerie" she read of off the cover, "What's a Grimmerie?"

"It's an ancient book of spells. What I think I should start by saying is some things that may seem fake and stupid might be real."

"Like what?"

"Many things. Like magic for instance."

"Like magic wands and Harry Potter and Wizards and stuff?"

"Kinda more like magic wands and Wicked Witches and Flying brooms and stuff like that."

"Like Wicked Witches as in the Wicked Witch of the West from The Wizard of Oz?"

"Exactly. I think that maybe Witch is in your blood. And not just any witch the Wicked Witch of the West. Very few of us know her by her real name."

"What was her real name Shaun?"

"Elphaba Thropp."

**NPOV**

Wow to think I'm related to a mythical character! This would be a lot harder to believe if I didn't know that the Cullens were vampires.

"Well you were gonna tell me about this book" I prompted pointing to the book that was sitting on my lap.

"The Grimmerie is an ancient book of spells. No one knows its exact origins but people say it's even older than the Wizard himself"

"The Wizard?" I asked not quite sure of the meaning of this.

"Yes there have been many wizards but only three have true power in Oz"

"Which three?"

"The original Wizard, his son, and the Wizard that is now in power."

"I still don't get how you fit in to all of this."

"My name is Shaun Norbert Setran Tiggular. I'm the grandson of Fiyero Tiggular the Winkie Prince and the youngest captain of the guard in Ozian history."

"Well how does this pertain to me?"

He chuckled before answering. "You, apparently, are Nicole Idina White Thropp and if my research is correct we might have the same grandfather."

What the hell? I don't have the same grandfather as him! I can't!

"Well why aren't we like cousins or something?"

"I said we have the same grandfather not the same grandmother."

"What?"

"My… well our grandfather was married to a woman named Sarima."

"And that's not my grandmother?"

"Of course not. Sarima was a plain mortal girl. Your grandmother was a witch."

"Ok so how…. Wait so your grandfather had an affair with my grandmother? Now that's just weird"

"Well our grandparents met in college. They both went to Shiz University. It's a university for Witches and Wizards."

"So was your grandfather a witch?"

"Not really. He barely had any witch… or should I say wizard, in him."

"So you're part Wizard too?"

"Yes but I haven't finished training yet."

"Wait then what makes you qualified to tutor me?"

"Firstly because I've known I was a wizard way longer than you've known you're a witch, and secondly I'm the only witch in Forks."

"Oh and that makes it _so_ much better."

"Anyway half way through college your grandmother went to the Emerald City with Miss Galinda Upland of the Upper Uplands to meet the wizard."

"Go on" I prompted.

"Well at that time my grandfather was dating Miss Galinda who soon became Glinda the Good."

"Wow. Glinda the Good witch of the North. That's unbelievable. Does she have any grandchildren?"

"Yes. Her name is Cassandra. You might get to meet her later." He said as a smile played across his lips undoubtedly amused at my naive question.

"Cool!"

"Well during their time in the Emerald City the two friends parted ways and became Glinda the Good and the Wicked Witch of the West."

"Wait they were friends?"

"Best friends. Roommates in fact. Well the reason why they didn't stay friends to the death as they probably would have is because of The Wizard."

"What did he do?"

"He was against all the talking Animals in Oz."

"Talking Animals?"

"Yes and because of him there are very few left. The Animals had to go into hiding to stay alive. Your grandmother felt very strongly about this and vowed to stop it."

"So she was doing something good?"

"That wouldn't surprise me. She was the kindest Ozian I've ever seen."

"Did you meet her?"

"No. By the time I was born she and my grandfather had already left Oz."

"But didn't she die in Oz?"

"No she died of old age in another world quite like this one."

"So Dorothy is a stupid lying farm girl! I never trusted her in that movie!"

"Calm down or the skin color will become permanent."

"Why?"

"Every time you act like a Thropp you become more like a Thropp."

"So if I get angry then I'm gonna turn green?"

"That or do magic. That's why we need a medium."

"What?"

"A medium is something that the magic can travel through but the skin color can't."

"Like what?"

"Anything. Mine is this." He said pulling on a small leather necklace with a metal latch on the back. "This is how I do the magic without turning into… well I'll tell you later,"

"Come on the sooner we get that off the sooner we can begin training."

"Alright where are we going?"

"To Oz."

**A/N:** Ok I'm sorry it took so long but to make it up to you I'll give you 2 gifts! 1: here's an extra long chapter for ya'll! And 2: I'm skipping through Most of Nikki's training to where Bella and the Cullens come back in! So please review and tell me if it sucked or if you loved it or if it's boring or whatever! You guys can just review to say hi! It's all cool! Anywho the next chapter will hopefully be up by this weekend but I'm not making any promises! I love ya'll! Have an uber fantastical valentine's day!!!!!!

Luv, Kendall


	12. Shiz

**A/N:** Hola my fine readers! Thanks so much for your lovely reviews they make me happy! Thanks especially to Sydney93 who has been my humble sole reviewer! Anywho on with the chapter! Ooh wait one more thing!

**Disclaimer: I'm not Stephenie Meyer or Gregory McGuire so this stuff isn't mine! Well some of it is like Shaun and Nikki and Cassandra but that's about all so yeah… on with the chapter!**

**NPOV**

**August**

**September**

**October**

**November**

**December**

I was going home! I couldn't believe it! Tomorrow was the last day of training and on Saturday I was going back to Forks!

"Try it again" Shaun instructed.

"I've done it 12 times already"

"Well you're gonna keep doing till you get it right so try it again"

I picked the small training wand from the table and tried the spell again. "Ah toom tah toom ah toom tah toom" I recited over and over. I saw that this was getting me nowhere so when Shaun turned to if the pencil on the table was levitating I snapped my fingers and recited the spell again. "Ah toom tah toom." The pencil flew through the air and as I waved the wand around the pencil moved with it.

"Good"

"Thank you thank you hold your applause."

"If you can get this spell down with bigger object you'll be flying in no time at all"

"Awesome!" I couldn't wait to get my broom. I felt like I was in gilrscouts again. Do so much work and you get a 10 cent prize. This was going to be better than a ten cent prize though I could guarantee it!

"Now try it with this" Shaun said pulling a wrapped package out of a closet and setting it on the table in front of me.

"What is it?"

"Your first broom."

"Wow. Can I open it?" I was so excited. Shaun had told me the origins of the broom many times. The broom was my grandmother's and was stolen by Dorothy, or as I like to call her 'that stupid farm girl'. So after that stupid farm girl stole the broom it was put in the vaults of the wizard's palace. When the wizard left Oz Glinda found it and kept it in her home until her death. When Shaun found it he kept it not knowing if the time would ever come for him to use it but kept it locked away in a safe place till the proper time.

"Of course you can open it." He said handing it to me. I immediately tore of the brown paper and finally laid eyes on the broom.

"Wow" The broom was plain and old but it had a certain charm about it that made me happy it was mine. The handle was a long brown stick. It was just like a limb of a tree but it was smooth from being used so much. The bristles were uneven and looked like they were about to fall out.

"Do you really like it?"

"Yes thanks so much!"

"You're welcome Nikki" I suddenly gave him a hug. Although I'd been living with him for about 5 months I still felt awkward being to close to him.

"I… I'm sorry…. I just." I turned and ran out of the training room into the room were I was staying and sat on my bed.

"Nikki?"

"Go away"

"Please Nikki I wanted to go see Oz today but we can't do that if you're locked in your room!"

"What?" I asked wiping a painful tear away from my face.

"Get dressed in something nice were going to see the town!"

**SPOV**

I saw how upset Nikki was so I decided to take her sight seeing. She had lived in Oz for 5 months and hadn't been to the Emerald City once.

"Ok she said and closed the door to her room appearing moments later in a long sleeved black shirt with a long black skirt and a bag just big enough to fit the Grimmerie and a few other things in it. I smiled and took her down stairs were we quickly got on the broom and I flew us part of the way to Emerald city. We followed the Gillikin River till we reached Red Sands and Dixxi House.

"Now all we have to do is get on a train and we'll be in The Emerald City before nightfall."

"Nightfall? Aren't we gonna fly to The Emerald City? We can be there within the hour."

"The Wizard's palace is heavily guarded along with the rest of the city."

"So? Can't we just fly down till we get right outside and land?"

"The guards are looking for treachery meaning anyone looking to seek revenge on the Wizard for Elphaba's death."

"Oh so because my grandmother rode a broom anyone who does is also considered a threat?" She said somewhat sarcastically.

"Yes. Well hurry our train is here." I walked quickly towards the train Nikki follow close beside me.

"All aboard!" The conductor yelled over the noise of the train station. We got on the train and sat near the back. Nikki pulled a book out of her bag and settled in to read. I watched to train station fade away as we started to move. The trees and fields sped passed as I fell into a light sleep.

**NPOV**

After bout an hour of reading and sitting I got restless. I looked over and saw that Shaun was asleep. I stood up and walked towards the restroom at the back of the train. I didn't need to go but I did need to walk around a little.

"Excuse me miss but could you tell me when this train is going to come up at the next stop?" I asked a woman wearing a stewardess outfit.

"In about 15 minutes miss."

"Where is our next stop?"

"Shiz University miss."

"Thanks" I answered and walked back to my seat and woke Shaun. "Shaun wake up"

"What? Are we there already?" Shaun said tiredly looking out the window.

"Nikki we aren't even at the first stop yet."

"I know but we are coming up to Shiz and I want to see it."

"Alright but you have to promise not to go crazy and stuff we're only staying long enough to look around."

"Awesome! How about we only stay long enough to catch the next train to the emerald city?"

"Ok that sounds good"

"It only gives us 20 minutes but that's ok with me"

"Alright"

"So when we get to the Emerald City what are we going to do?"

"First we are going to visit a…friend of mine that can show us around."

"Cool"

"Hopefully she still lives in her family home then she'll have plenty of room for us to stay at her place"

"Ok that sounds good!"

"Next stop Shiz University! All getting off at Shiz need to gather there thing and make their way to the front of their car" An older man yelled walking slowly down the aisles.

"Come on lets go!" I said excitedly grabbing my stuff and walking toward to exit.

**Cassandra'sPOV**

I got on the train and headed towards the Emerald City. I had decided to get off at Shiz and go the rest of the way by bubble. Yes I said bubble! I absolutely love traveling in my grandmother's precious bubble. At the Red Sands stop I had to switch trains to make it to Shiz.

"All Aboard" Some guy yelled as I ran up to the train my curly blond hair bobbing behind me. I went up the steps and into one of the many cars.

"Excuse me but approximately how long will it take us to get to Shiz? I'm in a bit of a hurry." I said sweetly to a short man in an outfit that looked like it belonged under the train instead of on it.

"About an hour and a half but I'll try and speed things up for you dear." He answered smiling at me.

"Thanks" I said skipping down the aisle. I found a seat near the back of the train and made myself comfortable with the newest copy of OzBeat magazine.

About two rows in front of me a girl and a boy about my age sat down together. The girl immediately took out a book and started reading and the boy just stared out the window. I wished that he would turn around. He looked kinda cute from behind. His hair had the same familiar shade of gold as my ex boyfriend, Norbert Tiggular. Everyone called him Shaun though.

Ahh! So board! I've been sitting here for ages and my healthy supply of magazines has run out!

"Excuse me miss but could you tell me when this train is going to come up at the next stop?" It was the girl that had been sitting in front of me.

"In about 15 minutes miss." Some lady wearing a similar hidiodous outfit as the guy I had talked to earlier.

"Where is our next stop?"

"Shiz University miss."

"Thanks" The girl said as she walked away.

"Excuse me." I said to the lady that the girl had been talking to as she passed.

"Yes miss"

"Who was that girl you were just talking to?"

"I'm not sure miss but she didn't look like she was from around her"

"Ok thanks" I said as she walked away.

"Next stop Shiz University! All getting off at Shiz need to gather there thing and make their way to the front of their car" Some old dude yelled walking up and down the aisles. I stood and grabbed my bags. The girl and boy in front of me were the first ones of the train as we walked onto the small train station close to campus.

"Ok so meet me back here in 15 minutes" The boy said as I walked passed.

"Alright see you later" The girl replied turning and walking towards the exit of the station.

"Um excuse me" I said running up behind her, "Are you a new student this year?"

"No I'm in high school but I really hope to come here one day" She said looking around.

"Well my names Cassandra but you can call me Cassidy" I said reaching for her hand.

"I'm Nikki" She said shaking my hand. She was about a foot taller than I was and had long dark hair.

"Well are you gonna explore the Campus cause I can show you around."

"That would be awesome. Thanks!"

"Come on lets go" I said grabbing her arm in mine and walking quickly towards the exit glancing over my shoulder once to see the surprised and slightly hurt face of my ex Shaun.

**A/N: **This weekend I'm going out of town so I'm not going to be able to write till Monday or Tuesday so hopefully the next chapter will be posted by next week or the week after. Now here's your favorite part of my stories me begging and pleading on my knees for you guys to review my story! Please please please please please review! I love ya'll and will miss you guys while I'm on my trip to Tulsa! Woohoo!

Luv, Kendall


	13. Shiz pt 2

**A/N: **Hola guys I'm back! Did u miss my story? (Or me?) Well here's the next chapter and the so unneeded disclaimer!

**Disclaimer: In my dreams I'm Stephenie Meyer in real life I'm a 14 year old girl!**

**NPOV**

My first day in the city and I have a new best friend! Her name is Cassidy and she is my complete opposite! I guess opposites really do attract! She showed me around Shiz and we talked for 15 minutes. I learned that her family home is in the Upper Uplands of Gillikin and she personally has an apartment in the Emerald City. She has a spot at Shiz already waiting for her and had a little brother. I told her that I lived with my mom and didn't have any siblings. I also said I lived in the Winkis but wasn't born there. She seemed interested in Shaun but I kept the talk about him to a minimum. I told her that I was a boarder in his home just like Shaun had told me to say if anyone asked why we were together.

"Well he looks awfully familiar" Cassidy said "What's his name?"

_Oh damn it I forgot what his fake name was. Shaun… Shaun I need you to listen to me! What's your fake name?_

_It's Scott! Don't forget. You might need it!_

_I need it now!_

"It's Scott" I said.

"Oh he isn't the same guy then" Cassidy said smiling but at the same time looking disappointed.

"I think I have to get back to the train now" I said looking at a clock tower on the campus.

"Ok let's go" she said taking my arm in hers and skipping towards the train station.

**CPOV**

Good thing Nikki doesn't know that I'm part witch too or she wouldn't have had that thought convo with Shaun that totally confirmed my suspicions about two things. One that Nikki is a witch and two that she is hanging out with my ex.

"I think we have to get back to the train now" Nikki said looking over at the clock tower near the center of the campus.

"Ok let's go" I said taking her arm and skipping back tot the train. I decided it would take longer to go to the Emerald City by train but wanted to get to know more about Nikki and her powers.

"All aboard" yelled the old guy from the train.

"Nikki" Shaun said walking up to us.

"Hi Scott this is Cassidy" Nikki said.

"Hi I'm Cassidy" I said holding my hand out for him to shake.

"It's very nice to meet you Miss Cassidy." He said shaking my outstretched hand.

"I'm sorry for being so rude but have we met before?" I asked the same smile on my face I'd used on him the year before when we were dating.

"No I don't believe so" he said averting his eyes from me.

"We better get going" Nikki said picking up her bag and walking toward the train.

"Ok" I said looking over at Shaun and glaring at him while Nikki's back was turned.

**SPOV**

Damn it why did she have to come here now!? I mean I was gonna take Nikki to her house and confront her that way she couldn't say no. I know that I broke Cassidy's heart by going back to earth without telling her if or when I was coming back, but she know that Nikki is the most important thing to me right now and she's going to screw it up!!!!!

"So Scott you live in the Winkis too." Cassidy said.

"Yes I do" I said giving her a look that said 'don't give me away'.

"And you've lived there your whole life"

"Yes and which province do you hail from Miss Cassidy?"

"Oh I'm from Gillikin. The Upper Uplands to be precise."

"And you also live in the Emerald City?"

"Yes I own and apartment there."

"Well Nikki and I were planning to spend the weekend in the city. Would you care to show us around?" I said giving her my most innocent smile.

"Oh could you? That would be grand." Nikki said looking from Cassidy to me.

"Um sure" Cassidy said looking over at Nikki and giving her a fake smile.

"Thanks so much for everything. We'll see you in the City no doubt" Nikki said as the conductor came down the aisle telling everyone to take their seats.

"Yeah see ya"

When we sat down in a seat far enough away from Cassidy's Nikki wiped the smile off her face and glared at me. "What is it with you two?" Nikki asked scrutinizing my face.

"Not so loud." I warned glancing over my shoulder where I saw Cassidy putting on makeup. "That's Cassandra Upland she's the granddaughter of Glinda Upland the Good Witch of the North"

"Really? Wow that's awesome"

"Well she's also my ex- girlfriend"

"What? Why didn't you tell me?"

"I don't know but listen she's ¾ witch that's stronger than you and stronger than me so we don't want her mad at us."

"Looks like she's already mad at you"

"Probably so but we don't want to take any chances"

"Fine don't make Cassidy mad. I got it. Now can you tell me everything you know about this city and how much trouble I'll be in if I get caught?!"

"Basically the city is enormous enough for you to fit Forks into 3 times."

"Wow that's big"

"Yeah well also if you get caught they'll take you to the Wizard and I bet he'll be surprised to see you but not me"

"Why not you?"

"Because we know each other pretty well."

"What does that supposed to mean?"

"After I graduated from high school I was supposed to go to Shiz and take a part time job as one of the Emerald City's guards. Then after college I would follow in my grandfathers footsteps and be the next captain of the guard"

"Wow"

"Yeah well there was a price for this"

"What?"

"I was supposed to restore honor to my family by bring the Wizard the Wicked With of the West or one of her descendents. Since your father died there's only one other person I could bring. You."

**A/N: **Sorry for the dramatic cliff hanger but it's so much fun to write!!!! Anywho Next chapter is where the Cullens come back in so don't abandon me you lovely Twilighters! And nowdrum roll for the reviews! Yay!!!! Pretty please I love getting reviews from ya'll! Have a lovely Valentines Day! I hope Edward Cullen sends you Roses!!!

Luv, Kendall


	14. Back to School

**A/N:** Hey guys I'm sorry if this chapter is really suckish but I just had "6 wks test" at school. Basically it sounds like it is. They're tests we take every 6 weeks to see if we're getting the material or something! Well here is the Chapter where Bella and the Cullens come in so thanks for hanging on! Oh yeah and here's the stupidly annoying disclaimer.

**Disclaimer: I'm not Stephenie Meyer! I repeat I'm not Stephenie Meyer!!! If I was I wouldn't be writing on see FAN that means that I'm under the category of fan!!!!**

**NPOV**

"Wait a second you knew my father?" I said a little too loudly.

"Shut up there's people here." Shaun warned.

"Fine let's go."

"Where are we going?"

"This way" I said as I walked toward the back of the train.

"Wait a second, Nikki where are you going?"

I got to the bathroom door and used it to open a portal when I was sure no one was looking. "Go on" I said pushing Shaun through the portal.

"Wait a minute" he said from the other side.

"Go on" I said again looking over my shoulder before walking through the door. The last thing I saw while I was on that train was Cassidy's face. On it was a sarcastic smirk as she waved to me.

** xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo wickedrocks xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

"Where are we going?" Shaun asked glaring daggers at me as I pushed him along the narrow hallway in his Forks home.

"I think that our training session is over so I'm going home" I said glaring back.

"Nikki please"

"No. When you have a chance send my things to my house."

"Nikki you have to reconsider."

"Why Shaun? Why?"

"Why what?"

"Why should I go back to Oz with you when I have a family here?"

"Nikki I'm sorry I lied to you but I couldn't tell you about your father because…"

"Why? Were you "just trying to protect me" or is it something more than that?"

"Look just cause I'm a guy doesn't mean I'm as overprotective as your filthy bloods-…"

"What?"

"Nothing"

"Shaun you know I can get you to tell me"

"I'm sorry Nikki but I…" I snapped my fingers thinking the truth spell over and over in my mind, "I said 'Look just because I'm a guy doesn't mean I'm as overprotective as your filthy bloodsucker'."

"You mean Edward." It wasn't a question.

"Yes" Shaun said still under the truth spell.

"Well thank you I'm going now" I said snapping my fingers to reverse the spell.

"Nikki wait I didn't want you to hear that cause I knew it would hurt your feelings"

"I'm sorry but Nikki isn't here right now leave your message after the beep" I said and I walked out the front door.

**APOV**

"Nikki's coming home today! Nikki's coming home today!" I said skipping around the living room of our house.

"Shut up Alice!" Emmett said trying to tackle me.

"Wow nice try" I said stepping out of the way and watching him crash into the couch.

"You're gonna pay for that Alice!" he said chasing me around the room.

"Emmett, stop it" Rose said walking into the room looking utterly annoyed.

"Yes ma'am" Emmett said sarcastically.

"Have fun Emmett" I said running up the stairs before the yelling started.

"Oh Eddy!" I yelled running into Edward's room.

"What do you want Alice?" Edward said glaring at me.

"Guess what"

"I could never"

"Well then smart ass I'll tell you. Nikki's coming home today! Nikki's coming home today!" I resumed my skipping at Edward's dismay.

"Alice you do realize that now that Nikki's a witch she's like almost as bad as the damn dogs down at La Push right?"

"Ah but the key word there is almost"

"Still we can't hang out with Nikki any more"

"But Eddy Poo…"

"Alice stop it with the dumb nicknames"

"Dumb's a bad word Eddy Poo"

"Well so is smart ass you smart ass"

"Ooh you said a naughty word! I'm telling Esme!!!"

"Fine! I'm sorry Alice will you ever forgive me?"

"Sure Eddy…"

"Don't call me that"

"Fine the Edward"

"Thank you"

"Your welcome!" I said walking out of his room and out towards the front of the house.

"Hey Alice where are you going?" Jasper called to me from the garage.

"I'm going to sit in front of Nikki's house till she gets home"

"Ok well then have fun"

"Jasper baby"

"Yes"

"Do you happen to have the keys to Edward's car?"

"Yeah why?"

"I need to borrow it"

"He's gonna kill you Alice" he said handing me the keys.

"Too bad I'm already dead!" I yelled back over my shoulder as I got in the car and took off.

**BellaPOV**

I just got into to Charlie's house and noticed that nothing changed…at all.

_Welcome home_ I thought sarcastically as I sat down on my bed and thought about my new life here. I thought mostly about school and finding new friends. 357. It was the scariest number ever. It was the number of kids that went to Forks high school. Why did I come here? 'It was your choice' I told myself. Now I was going to be a new-be, a freak show, or maybe even a nerd or a loser. New-be was better than Nerd but at least nerds weren't paid much attention to.

I looked out the window to see a silver Volvo driving way to fast down our street.

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxo Twilightrox xoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

The next day wasn't very good. I didn't get any sleep because of the rain. I got ready and went to eat breakfast. Charlie wished me good luck on my first day and then I got in my truck which was a gift from Charlie and drove towards the building marked Forks High School. I parked outside the office and went inside to find a woman with red hair sitting behind a desk.

"Hi can I help you?"

"I'm Isabella Swan" I said immediately seeing her eyes light up with excitement and awareness.

"Oh of course" she said digging through some files sitting on her desk. "Here's your schedule and a map of the school" she said handing me some papers. She handed me a slip of paper that I needed to get my teachers to sign and told me that she hoped I would like here.

I walked out to my truck and parked in the student lot. I carefully memorized the map before getting out of the cab and walking toward my first class.

**NPOV**

It had been one day since I got back and Alice had already been over three times! Oh well I was glad I got to see someone other than Shaun. I had two questions for him but I wasn't gonna go ask him about it. The first question was why I always felt like I was gonna freeze to death when the Cullens were around and the second was what ever happened to Cassidy? I haven't gone back to Oz since the fateful day on the train.

"Come on Nikki lets go!" Alice called honking the horn of Edwards Volvo.

"Stop it Alice!" Edward said grabbing her hand before she his precious car again.

"I'm coming" I shouted grabbing my stuff and running outside.

I got in the Volvo's back seat and that's when it happened.

_Nikki's Vision:_

_We were sitting at lunch when suddenly a new girl came in the lunch room._

"_Hey guys who's she?" I asked._

"_Her name is Bella" Alice said._

"_She's all anyone's talking about these days" Emmett said sarcastically._

"_Ooh she saw us" Alice said looking quickly away from the girl._

"_Five bucks says she's madly in love with one of us" Emmett said to Edward and Jasper._

"_Your on" Jasper said._

"_Jasper!" Alice said slapping her husband._

"_What I'm just making it interesting" he said._

"_Eddy read her thoughts and see which one off us she likes!" Emmett said._

"_No" was Edward's response._

"_Please"_

"_No"_

"_Why not?"_

"_Cause it's funny"_

"_That's not a good reason Emmett"_

"_If you don't I'll smash your piano and crash your Volvo into a tree."_

"_You wouldn't dare"_

"_Try me"_

"_Fine"_

"_Yes score one for Emmett!"_

"_Shut up I'm concentrating!" Edward said staring at the girl to read her thoughts._

"_So which one is it?" said Emmett._

"_You know it might not be one of us" Jasper said._

"_No it's …it's me"_

**A/N: I'm sorry for the freakishly long wait for this chapter! I love you guys! See there you go! The Cullens and Bella just like I promised! Well I know I probably don't deserve it for making you wait so long but… please review!**

**Luv, Kendall**

**PS: The song of the day is Different Than You by The Exies! Listen to it and all you wicked fans will see how it applies to the musical!**


	15. Bella

**A/N: Hola guys! Here tis the next chapter of my story! Woohoo!!!!!!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of this!!! Wait I don't? Darn it!!!!!!**

**PS: the last line of the last chapter was said by Edward for those of you who were confuzzled! (Confused)**

**Last Time:**

"_Five bucks says she's madly in love with one of us" Emmett said to Edward and Jasper._

"_Your on" Jasper said._

"_Jasper!" Alice said slapping her husband._

"_What I'm just making it interesting" he said._

"_So which one is it?" said Emmett._

"_You know it might not be one of us" Jasper said._

"_No it's …it's me" _

**NPOV**

"Nikki? You hoo!" Alice said waving her hand in front of my face.

"What? Oh sorry must have fallen asleep or something." I answered pushing her hand away. I noticed that it was colder than before. "Ow!" I yelled cradling the hand I had touched Alice with.

"What is it Nikki? What's wrong?" Edward said turning around from the driver's seat.

"Keep your eyes on the road damn it!" I yelled as we pulled into the school parking lot.

"What happened?" Alice asked staring at my hand.

I brought my hand out of the protective "cradle" I had it in and saw that it was bright red like it had been burned. "Oh my god!" I said looking at my "burnt" hand.

"What happened?" Edward said looking at it after he had parked the car.

"Nothing personal but damn vampires"

"What are you saying we did this to you?"

"No I did it but Alice is why"

"What? I didn't do anything!" Alice yelled defensively.

"I know but when I touched you I think that's what burned it"

"Why?"

"Cause Shaun told me that…." My voice trailed off.

"What? What did that… that…. What did he tell you Nikki?" Edward said angrily.

"Just that I should be careful around you guys and he also said that well I'll let you hear it." I said playing back my thoughts of the argument from the house.

**EPOV**

**A/N: this part is Nikki playing her memory of the fight back for Edward So all the Italics are in Nikki's POV**

"_Where are we going?" Shaun asked glaring daggers at me as I pushed him along the narrow hallway in his Forks home._

"_I think that our training session is over so I'm going home" I said glaring back._

"_Nikki please"_

"_No. When you have a chance, send my things to my house."_

"_Nikki you have to reconsider."_

"_Why Shaun? Why?"_

"_Why what?"_

"_Why should I go back to Oz with you when I have a family here?"_

"_Nikki I'm sorry I lied to you but I couldn't tell you about your father because…"_

"_Why? Were you 'just trying to protect me' or is it something more than that?"_

"_Look just cause I'm a guy doesn't mean I'm as overprotective as your filthy bloods-…"_

"_What?"_

"_Nothing"_

"_Shaun you know I can get you to tell me"_

"_I'm sorry Nikki but I…" I snapped my fingers thinking the truth spell over and over in my mind, "I said 'Look just because I'm a guy doesn't mean I'm as overprotective as your filthy bloodsucker'."_

"_You mean Edward." It wasn't a question._

"_Yes" Shaun said still under the truth spell._

"_Well thank you I'm going now" I said snapping my fingers to reverse the spell._

"_Nikki wait I didn't want you to hear that cause I knew it would hurt your feelings"_

"_I'm sorry but Nikki isn't here right now leave your message after the beep" I said and I walked out the front door._

I can't believe that Nikki stood up for us. Well I mean she's the kind of person who would do that even if someone didn't deserve it. She's head strong and tough. Almost to tough for her age.

"Wow Nikki. I mean why did you stick up for us like that?"

"Because what I said to Shaun is true. You guys are my family."

"Aw that's so sweet!" Alice said giving Nikki a hug.

"Alice… can't… breathe!"

"Oh yeah sorry!" said Alice releasing her hold on Nikki.

"Um well I better go to Class" Nikki said smiling at us and gathering her books.

"See you in 3rd hour girl!" Alice said waving.

"Bye Nikki" I said smiling at her.

**NPOV**

I couldn't stop thinking about that girl and my vision. I walked through the student parking lot and I saw her standing there at an old truck.

_Well here we go_ she thought staring at a map briefly before throwing it into the truck. I walked towards her but she quickly walked away. I followed her to see what her first class was. It was English with Mr. Mason. Well I know she's not in my 1st hour I thought looking up at a clock. Crap I was going to be late! I ran into the nearest bathroom and was glad to find it empty. I walked into a stall and used the transportation spell to get me in a janitor's closet right across from my building. I ran in just on time and sat down in the back by the door. As Mr. Jefferson rambled on about government I doodled in my notebook thinking about my vision.

"Ms. White?" the teacher said.

"Um yes sir" I said quickly looking up.

"Could please tell us the answer?"

"Um yes its" I quickly read his mind to find out what the question was first then answered, "Plutocracy"

"Very good now what do we know about this form of government? Yes Ms. Hale."

I looked up and saw Rose sitting in the 3rd row. Thank god! I thought.

_Your welcome_ she told me matter a factly with her thoughts.

Yeah you go be a sarcastic moron. See if I care. I thought glaring annoyed at the back of her head.

When class was over I stayed and talked with Rose.

"Your very welcome!" she repeated.

"Thanks for nothing" I answered.

"Yeah yeah! Well we better go if we're gonna make it to second hour"

"See ya Rose!" I said before grabbing my bag and walking out. Right before I left I saw the girl Bella walk into building 6 were government was with that idiot Eric.

Twilightrox

I went into the bathroom during the break between 2nd and 3rd hour. It was empty so I once again took this opportunity to perform a spell. I wasn't thinking straight so I quickly cast a mind block spell on the new girl and then realized what I did.

"Oh crap" I said running to Literature.

"Hey Nikki!" Alice said looking at me as I sat down.

"Nikki what happened?" Edward whispered to me as the bell rang.

"Nothing" I answered looking at the board.

_Nikki what did you do? _Edward asked

_I kinda cast a teeny tiny little spell _I answered sheepishly

_What!? _

_I had a vision about the new girl and well I wasn't thinking clearly so I kinda…_

_What did you do!?_

_I blocked her thoughts from everyone_

_Why?_ He said angrily

_Cause at lunch today Emmett and Jasper are going to make a bet on whether the girl loves one of you 3 and well…_ my voice trailed off

_Did I agree to read her thoughts and see which one it was?_

_Yeah_

_Alice had a similar vision_

_Damn I thought she might_ I said glaring at Alice

_Well can you reverse the spell?_

_Edward you can't reverse spells all willy nilly! It takes time and energy and practice._

_When's the soonest you can reverse it?_

_You want to here her thoughts don't you?_

_No I'm just trying to fix your mistake_

_Sure that's what they all say_

_Nikki, answer the question!_

_I can't Edward! There are some spells that just can't be reversed_

The bell rang and Edward stormed out of class just like he did on that first day of school.

**A/N: now that wasn't so bad of a wait was it? Ok so here you go the next chapter! Cyber Cupcakes for all my reviewers! **

**Luv, Kendall**

**PS: I kinda tried to make this stick to Twilight as much as possible while still having Nikki in it so please tell me how weird it sounds!**


	16. A word from the wise

**A/N: Hey Ya'll! here tis the next chappy! srry if i left u in suspense or u just got tired of waiting but tada! heres it is!!! and all u wicked lovers im probably gonna have a half and half chapter next time where Nikki spends time on earth and in Oz.**

**Luv, Kendall**

**BPOV**

After 2nd hour I started to fell weird. On my way to my next class, Trigonometry, I started to feel faint and all of a sudden I fell without cause.

"Are you alright?" Some boy who had decided to walk me to my next class asked.

"Yeah I'm just really clumsy"

"Oh well that's ok here let me get those for you" he said leaning over and grabbing my books of the wet floor.

"Thanks" I said then kept walking to Trig.

**NPOV**

I walked into my 4th hour Spanish and saw the same girl from my vision at the front of the room. I used my mind reading powers to see where the teacher was making her sit. Right next to Jessica. Great! I thought sarcastically. I saw there was an empty seat on the other side of her so I quietly went and sat down. After class was over she was about to get up and leave so I walked over to a group of kids surrounding her and listened to their conversation.

"How do you like Forks Isabella?" a short mousy girl asked.

"Um my names Bella and I really am enjoying it here." She answered. _Ok Bella just keep smiling and lie! Lie for god's sake._

Oh my god I can hear her thoughts! Wow that's really unexpected. I couldn't deny it I had to see Shaun now. Damn it this isn't going to be fun.

**APOV**

I met Nikki outside her Spanish class and we walked to lunch. Edward met us outside the door and we walked in together. We got the food that we weren't going to eat, well except Nikki, and sat down at our usual table. Rose and Emmett were already there.

"Where's Jasper?" I asked.

"At the office" Emmett giggled.

"Emmett what did you do" Nikki asked with a smirk on her face.

"Nothing" Emmett said like a guilty 5 year old.

"Oh my god!" Edward and Nikki said at the same time.

"What? What did he do?" I asked.

"He wrote 'I hate the principal! He should go die! Loves and kisses, Jasper' on the door of the teachers lounge bathroom." Nikki exclaimed laughing quietly.

"Emmett why would you do that to my poor Jasper?" I asked feeling extreme rage and pity at the same time.

"Poor? Alice he tried to push me out the window of Edward's room"

"Wait why were you in my room in the first place?" Edward asked glaring at Emmett.

"Well it's a long story…"

"Emmett I'm gonna kill you!" Jasper exclaimed walking angrily up to the table with a sheet of paper in his hand.

"Jasper you're back!" I said hugging him.

"Yes but look at this" he said putting the paper on the table for us all to see.

"Ha a detention?" Edward asked looking amused.

"Yeah and well you already know how I got it so now there nothing to do but this!" he said staring at Emmett.

All of a sudden Emmett began to cry. Bursting sobs not just tears. Nikki quickly got up taking her Gatorade and apple and left before the flying water accidentally got on her. I walked after and saw her duck into the library. Figures this was one of Nikki's favorite places on Campus.

"Nikki, wait up" I yelled only to get shushed by the librarian.

"Hey Alice can I talk to you?" she said turning around.

"Yeah"

"Have you had any visions with love in them?"

"Well…Yeah why do you ask?"

"Um…Well yesterday I had a vision."

"Why didn't you tell me? We're vision buddies!"

"I know but tis one was about Edward"

"I thought you could only have visions of your self"

"I know but this one was about Edward falling in love with a human but half way through the vision she isn't human any more"

"What are you talking about? Does this have anything to do with the vision you had this morning?" I asked truly curious.

"I think that maybe the new girl is gonna become a vampire"

**EPOV**

Right after Alice left Jasper stopped the water works and we continued with our conversation. Mine mostly consisted of teasing Jasper about his detention. Esme was gonna kill him and Emmett because of this!

"You guys are going to be in so much trouble" I said.

"Says you! Esme's gonna have to catch me before she can ground me!!!" Emmett said.

Rose glared at Emmett and then just turned away giving him the silent treatment. I wasn't to sure how long they could last like that but I was ok with waiting to see.

**BPOV**

I was sitting at a lunch table with some of the people in my classes when I saw them. They were all super pale and gorgeous, well almost all of them. One girl had angular features and wasn't quite as pale but she was pretty darn close. It looked like she had stayed inside for a few months without ever going outside. The others had very dark golden eyes except for the one girl hers were a dark brown that almost matched her long black hair perfectly. The girls were opposite one another there was the tallest girl with long gold hair, the middle girl that looked different than the rest, and the shortest with pixie like black hair. The boys were also different from each other. One was tall and muscular with curly dark hair, one was tall and lean with gold hair that matched the girl's, and the last one was by my standards the handsomest of them all. He had bronze color hair and looked like he was the youngest boy in their group. All of a sudden two of the girls got up and left the table.

"Who are they?" I asked the girl sitting next to me.

"That's Edward and Emmett Cullen, and Rosalie and Jasper Hale. The girls that left were Alice Cullen and Alexis White. They all live with Dr. Cullen and his wife, except Nicole she live with her drunken mother down near Main Street."

"Nicole?"

"Yeah that's Alexis she likes to go by Nicole for some reason."

"Oh. Which ones are the Cullens I mean none of them look related…"

"They're not Dr. Cullen is in his early thirties. They are all adopted. The Hales are twins I mean the blonde ones they are foster children."

"Aren't they to old to be foster children?"

"Yeah just turned 18 I think but they've lived with Mrs. Cullen for a long time now. She's their aunt or something."

"Ok that's cool"

"I think Mrs. Cullen can't have kids her self so that's why she adopted them."

"Have they lived in Forks long?"

"No just moved here from Alaska about 2 years ago."

"Oh" I said as they all walked out together. It made me feel insignificant to watch them walk gracefully away.

**NPOV**

I saw Alice's face light up with excitement then with surprise.

"How?"

"I don't know. All I see is Edward and this girl and then just the girl and then both of them again and finally the girl as a vampire."

"That's weird cause I had a similar vision as soon as I saw her. It had her and Edward and then nothingness."

"What do you mean?"

"Like the whole vision went blank for a moment and then I saw her as a vampire"

"Why did you see all of the blankness?"

"I don't know but this has only happened once before"

"When?"

"I was a new born. Nikki I haven't told any one about this so you have to keep this between us."

"Ok just between vision buddies!"

"Ok so well when I was a new born the visions were a little harder to control and they kinda got me in a little trouble with some dogs!" Alice growled at the last part.

"What are you talking about?"

"Werewolves" she growled again.

"I can't see them" she said angrily.

"So you think that this Bella girl is going to be spending time with some werewolves?"

"Yes that's the only explanation for it."

**EPOV**

"So you think that Bella is going to be spending time with some werewolves?" I heard Nikki say. I got up and walked toward her voice.

_Werewolves? Seriously? Wow these guys are crazy! _Nikki thought.

_Werewolves Vampires and Witches. What else is there?_ I answered her thoughts smirking as I walked up to her.

_Oh yeah. Sometimes I forget that I live in a world full of mystical creatures!_

_Don't we all_

"Guys! Yoo-hoo!!!" Alice said glaring up at us.

"Oh sorry Alice" Nikki said rubbing the back of her neck with her hand.

"You know these mind convos are going to get really annoying!" Alice said. Then all of a sudden her face went blank and she almost fell but quickly jolted back to reality and caught herself.

"Come on Alice time for class!" Nikki said grabbing her arm to keep her upright.

"Vision?" I asked quietly.

"Vision" She replied with a big smile on her face.

"Well what is it?" Nikki asked.

Alice grabbed a piece of paper from her purse and wrote a quick note on it. Nikki read it and a huge grin spread across her face. Then they both walked away like nothing happened.

"Aren't you going to tell?" I asked not being able to get through to either of their thoughts.

"No" Alice said skipping of.

"Oh Edward" Nikki said turning back towards me, "A word from the wise" I smirked at her but didn't interrupt. "It's healthy to ditch class now and then." And with that she walked away leaving me standing alone clueless to what she could mean.

**A/N: Hey guys! Well here's the next chapter! I would have posted it a few days ago only I was really depressed and couldn't write anything! Sorry! Well I Luv ya'll so please review!!!!**

**Luv, Kendall**

**PS: today my friend and I watched some videos about Twilight on you tube! My fav is the one with every characters theme song!!!!**


	17. Freeze!

**A/N: ok ya'll just to let you know there is a note in this chappy but everything is explained in a mini authors note in the middle so now that everything's explained we can go on to the chapter!**

**Luv, Kendall**

**Disclaimer: I don't own this stuff tis not mine! Comperendo? And for all of you who 'no Comperendo espaniol' that means understand!**

**APOV**

"You didn't tell him did you?" I asked Nikki as she caught up with me out of breath.

"Stupid…. Fast…. Vampires…." She panted glaring up at me.

"Well did you tell him?"

"No I didn't. I just warned him in a round-about way that will keep him guessing till he gets to class!" Nikki said a wide smirk on her face.

"Nice work!!!"

"Thank you! Thank you! Hold your applause!" She replied bowing slightly.

We walked quickly into our next class that we shared, and sat at the back of the room so we could pass notes like we always do. That was the plus side of having a best friend that could read minds. She could just read the mind of a smart kid and tada! We had the correct answer!!!

**(Mini A/N: **_Alice- Italics, _**Nikki- Bold)**

_So what did you tell him? What were your exact words?_

**I said 'Oh Edward. A word from the wise, it's healthy to ditch class now and then.' And then I walked off! It was hilarious!!!!**

_Lol!!!!!!_

**I don't mean to burst your bubble or anything but you're not really 'Laughing out loud'**

_Rotfl?_

**Your not doing that either!**

_Fine! Loloti!!!!!_

**What does that mean?**

_Laughing out loud on the inside!!!!!! ___

**BPOV**

On the way to my next class I walked with a girl who I found out's name was Angela and the Mike boy who had helped me with my books earlier when I fell randomly. I walked into Biology and went to get my slip signed by the teacher, Mr. Banner. When I walked down the Aisle I saw Edward Cullen sitting next to the only empty chair in the room. Just my luck. As soon as I walked by his gorgeous face turned into a hostile expression. I the slip signed and turned to walk to my table. I walked quietly down the aisle, tripping as I went, and sat down at the same black topped biology table as the most gorgeous person in the world. Edward Cullen.

**EPOV**

Damn it Nikki. I was gonna kill her and I told her so too.

_Nikki you are so dead. Tell Alice that you are both going to die for this!_

_Nikki is busy at the moment may I take a message?_

_Nikki just stop the games and do some of your magic crap to get me out of this situation._

_I'm sorry Edward darling but I warned you and you didn't listen to my warning._

_That's because I didn't know what the hell you meant by it!_

_Sorry Edward but I gotta go! Have fun!!!!_

She and Alice were going to die…. That is if I don't kill someone else first. I couldn't have my self control tested in such a way. I didn't hunt last night because of the coming home party for Nikki that we were having. This girl may die because of them! Didn't they know that? Now the only thing left to do was try and ignore the scent and try not to look at her.

She sat down next to me and I knew that I couldn't do it. I leaned as far away from her as the table allowed. I clenched my hand onto the table to keep it in a place where I could make sure it didn't lose control unless the rest of me did. I realized this probably wasn't a smart idea after I felt the table splintering in my hand, so I tried to move my hand to my leg instead.

Class went by all too slowly but finally I was able to get away from this strange girl. I saw Nikki waiting at my car keys in hand. I could tell she understood and Alice was probably getting us all out of class.

"Want to talk about it?" Nikki asked handing me the keys.

"No I don't 'want to talk about it'" I said glaring at her, "How could you do that to her?"

"I know that you don't understand it now Edward but the future looks bright for that girl"

"I could have killed her! Did you think of that?" My voice raising a little.

"Yes I did. Edward I know that you are stronger than you think you are." Her voice stayed even as Alice walked up.

"Let's go guys." She said getting into the car.

I saw the girl walk towards gym and thought that maybe I could last one more hour.

"How about this. You go hunt and Alice and I will cover for you." Nikki said.

"Thanks" I answered turning and walking away. As soon as the bell rang and everyone was out of sight I started to run.

_Edward?_ Nikki thought cautiously. _Be careful and hurry._

**NPOV**

Edward was a lot stronger than he thinks he is! I told him to hunt and that I would cover for him. Basically all that meant was that I was going to stop time for about an hour for everyone but him and me! It's kinda boring to be the only "living" person on earth that's awake.

"Alice, do you want to go shopping with me?" I asked knowing I was going to regret this.

"Now? But we're supposed to be covering for Edward."

"We will but we can do it while we are shopping!"

"Alright I'm in!"

"Alice, I need you to hold onto me so that I don't have to concentrate on so many people at once."

"Ok Nikki whatever you say…" Alice said giving me a hug. I quickly snapped my fingers concentrating only on Edward.

"Nikki what happened?"

"I kinda stopped time for everyone but Edward and us"

"That's gonna make hunting even easier for Edward" Alice said. She almost looked upset.

I laughed lightly at her jealous expression and then said, "I didn't know you were so petty Alice!"

"Petty? I'm not petty! Ask anyone!"

"I was just kidding with you Alice! Now come on we have approximately 1 hour until Edward finishes hunting."

"Sweet! Get on." Alice said bending over slightly so I could get on her back.

"No thanks I'll stick to the sky." I said poofing up my broom.

"Why do you witches have to be so stubborn?" Alice asked jokingly.

"Why do you vampires have to be so fast?" I said smirking. Then we left to go shopping.

**APOV**

We went shopping at the mall in Port Angeles and I bought at least 5 new outfits! Nikki bought a black skirt and I made a mental note to widen her wardrobe when we got a chance. After about an hour we went back to the school. Edward was there but he looked really mad.

"Hey Eddy! What's up?" I asked.

"Oh nothing only I really didn't get any hunting done because all of a sudden time stopped!" He said glaring at Nikki.

"Oh I'm sorry did that make hunting too easy for you?" She asked walking over to him and standing up to her full height of 5'5 but still looked as short as I did next to her.

"Not really considering that I couldn't move the entire time!"

"Damn it!" Nikki yelled, "I thought I'd mastered that one!"

"Well apparently you didn't!"

"Wait! Shaun always told me that the time spell only worked someone besides you if they are touching you or if you are thinking only about them."

"Yeah so?" He asked.

"Well I kinda accidentally thought about someone else for a split second right before the spell was finished."

"Oh my god you didn't!" I said almost not believing her.

"It was an accident!" Nikki said glaring down at me. Stupid tallness.

"Guys we gotta find Bella now!" I yelled running toward the gym.

**BPOV**

I was sitting in gym watching the volleyball games that were going on when all of a sudden everyone stopped moving.

"What happened?" I asked no one in particular.

No one answered. It was almost as if they hadn't heard. I tried to get up but I couldn't. I'm dreaming I thought but I knew it wasn't true.

I sat in the motionless gym for what seemed like hours when suddenly someone came in. I couldn't tell who it was because I couldn't turn my head.

"Bella? Bella can you hear me?" Alice Cullen asked suddenly standing before me.

"Even if she can hear you she can't answer. It's sort of a "side effect". Besides I think that it's my fault I should tell her what's happening" Nicole White was also there.

"Nikki if you tell her… that then you will have to tell her everything." Oh great Edward Cullen too.

"Fine mister you can try to explain to her why she's frozen in time with out mentioning that very important detail!" Nikki said. She was yelling now.

Nikki kneeled down in front of me and started to talk to me. "Bella, if you can here me think in your mind 'I can hear you' really loudly."

I wasn't sure why she wanted me to do that but I did.

_I can hear you!_ I thought with as much force as I could muster.

"Good now I know this probably sounds weird but you'll probably forget this soon enough so here we go. Bella the Cullens and I aren't exactly human."

**A/N: Cliffy! Yeah I know I'm so mean to leave you hanging but it keeps ya'll coming back right? So now ya'll are probably gonna want to know if Bella remembers all this afterwards right? Well you're gonna have to wait and see! Srry! Well toodles! **

**Luv, Kendall**


	18. Authors note

**A/N: Yeah I know I know it's an author's note chappy but I just wanted to apologize for not updating. I kinda got grounded last week and my sentence just ended yesterday! I'm back now baby and ready to post! Thank for the reviews Sydney93! **

**Luv, Kendall**


	19. Snow Day

**A/N: Well I'm sorry for making you wait! I tried really hard to get this chapter up but hopefully the next one won't take as long cause its spring break here in Texas! Happy St. Patrick's day! If your not wearing green I just cyber pinched you! If you're Irish you should talk to me! I'm half Irish and proud of it! **

**Luv,  
Kendall**

**BPOV**

What the hell! Why was this sophomore girl telling me she wasn't human? Now I knew I was dreaming.

"Bella I need to ask you a question." Nicole asked, "Do you believe in mythical creatures?"

_What kind? _I thought still not able to move.

"Witches and Vampires and Werewolves?" Nikki said. At the last one Alice grimaced and Edward let out what sounded like a low growl.

_No…Should I?_

"Yeah. You should, cause I'm a witch."

_And the Cullens?_

"Vampires" Alice and Edward answered softly.

**NPOV**

"You have to believe us cause if you don't then I'm not gonna let you keep this knowledge." I said.

_Am I dreaming?_

"No I'm afraid not Bella" Edward said still glaring at me.

_I…Wait how can you guys hear my thoughts? I'm dreaming and you can't convince me other wise!_

"This isn't working Nikki lets just go." Alice said turning to leave.

"Alright well Bella you won't be able to remember what happened this hour so I'm sorry for that but oh well" I said snapping my fingers erasing her memories of the last hour and a half.

"Now lets go Nikki, Alice you too." Edward said walking out the door.

"Toodles Bella!" I said snapping my fingers so I was outside instead of in the gym. As soon as Alice and Edward had joined me I started time again and we went to our last hour.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxTwilight rox!xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

We waited in Edward's car as he went into the office to get his schedule changed but I knew that whatever he did he was gonna end up in one of Bella's classes. Alice had "foreseen" it plus it wasn't all that rare to end up in at least one of your friend's -or enemy's for that matter- classes in a school this small.

"Well how did it go?" I asked Edward as he got in the car and slammed the door behind him.

"Not so well I gather." Alice said looking at his extremely livid face.

"Yeah I don't think the door was made for that kind of a slam either Edward." Both Alice and I started to laugh at this.

"Just shut up you guys!" Edward said and then he sped out of the parking lot.

**APOV**

The next day I had to drive cause Edward was really pissed so he went to Alaska. This was probably one of the worst days ever because first at lunch Nikki "got sick" and left. Actually a bunch of senior guys started a food fight which Emmett of course joined and Nikki got sprayed with some water and we had to get her home before any one saw the sores that were beginning to form all over her arms. After school I saw Bella again in her noisy truck. All of a sudden I wasn't in the parking lot of the school. I was in our house in Alaska. 'Why is this vision being so repetitive?' I wondered to myself. This was the vision where Edward changed Bella into a vampire. After he bit her all I heard were screams of terror. 

"Make it stop Edward! The burning feeling make it stop!" Bella screamed.

"Carlisle, is there anything else we can do for her?" Edward asked looking into Bella's eye which were losing their dark brown color.

"I'm afraid not Edward" Carlisle answered.

That's were the vision stopped every time. I shook my head and got into the Volvo.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxTwilight rox!xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Edward didn't come back from Alaska till Saturday and I was so pissed at him. 

"Where the hell were you?" I yelled at him.

"Alaska. You should know that, Alice. You can see the future." He answered smirking. I just glared at him. The next Monday we drove to Nikki's house in the light rain. I waited for Nikki to come out of the house but she never did. Instead she appeared in the front seat. I jumped when I saw her and she and Edward started to laugh. 

"Alice," Nikki said laughing, "Some physic you are!"

**NPOV**

Later that day it began to snow. I hate snow! It's a big slushy form of water and we've already established how I feel about water. At lunch I had to use the transportation spell to get from the bathroom close to my classroom to the one that connects to the cafeteria. I got some juice and a apple and sat down to wait for Alice. I saw Bella walk into the cafeteria with Jessica and Mike. I couldn't tell what Bella saw in either of them. Jessica was an annoying snob and Mike was more of a Golden Retriever than a person when he was around girls. The Cullens walked in and sat down at our normal table, all of them sopping wet. I could tell they had had lots of fun in the snow. As Emmett tried to hit me with some snow that had gotten stuck on his jacket I ducked and poof I was definitely out of there.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxTwilight rox!xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I had teleported into the bathroom again. I quickly teleported my unfinished juice to my hand and walked to an empty table to watch the fun at a distance.

_I'm sorry Nikki please come back! _Emmett thought

_Edward tell your brother that I'm gonna have to deny his request._ I answered.

_Why?_

_Cause I don't want to eat my lunch with a bunch of _wet _vampires._

**EPOV**

Suddenly another set of thoughts interrupted Nikki's. They were Jessica Stanley's.

_What's Bella staring at? Oh my God! Oh my god! Bella likes Cullen!_

I listened carefully to their conversation until Jessica caught me staring. 

"Edward Cullen is staring at you" Jessica giggled to Bella.

"He doesn't look angry does he?" Bella said without looking up.

"No should he?" 

"I don't think he likes me" Bella said. Damn it! She thought I was mad at _her_ that day. I wished I could go and tell her that I was mad at Nikki and my sister, not her!

"The Cullens don't like anyone. At least they don't notice anyone enough to like them" Jessica said glancing toward me again. "He's still looking at you!"

I quickly turned away and tried to focus on my family for the rest of lunch

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxTwilight rox!xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

During biology I decided I had to talk to Bella. Actually Nikki told me I had to talk to her or I was going to be her guinea pig for a new spell that let her take over other peoples bodies.

"Hello" I said to Bella walking up to the table we shared.

She looked up at me but said nothing so I continued. "My name is Edward Cullen. I didn't have a chance to introduce myself last week. You must be Bella Swan" It was so frustrating to see someone's face and not have their thoughts laid out for you to see. 

"How do you know my name?" she asked.

I laughed quietly. "I think everyone knows your name. The whole towns been waiting for you to arrive" I answered.

She grimaced slightly at this. Bad move Cullen. Stupid!

"No I mean why did you call me Bella?" 

"Do you prefer Isabella?"

"No, I like Bella but I'm sure Charlie… I mean my dad, must call me Isabella behind my back. That's what everyone here seems to know me as."

"Oh." I said awkwardly letting the conversation.

"Alright class" Mr. Banner said finally starting class. Thank god. Ive embarrassed my self enough for one day.

**NPOV**

"Ah young love" Alice said to me as we sat on my broom looking through one of the windows that was on the biology building. Alice had somehow gotten us out of class so we could make sure Edward talked to Bella.

They were all looking at slides through microscopes. I had done this lab with my advanced placement biology class earlier that day. Edward and Bella were the first two people done so Edward tried miserably to make small talk about the weather.

"It's to bad about the snow" he said.

"Not really" Bella answered. This girl was being totally honest and straight forward with him. I liked it!

"You don't like the cold." Edward stated. 

"Or the wet." Bella replied. We had more in common than I had thought

_You're not the only one _Edward thought thinking of me.

_You're right, she's not. _I answered. Edward quickly turned toward the window when Bella looked down.

"Why did you come here then?" He asked suddenly. He was just trying to piss me off! I hated it when he did that. Now I was gonna have to smack him later which hurt me almost as much as it hurt him! 

"It's complicated" Bella answered still staring at her feet.

"I think I can keep up" He said

"Come on Alice. I'm really interested in this girls life story. I've already seen it once in her thoughts" I said landing the broom.

"Ok let's go to your house!" Alice said suddenly excited.

_I was in my room with Alice. She was sitting on my plain bed looking through magazines. I was surrounded by clothes and accessories from designers. Some of them were in Alice's size but most of them looked like they were for me. _

"_Ok do this one next" Alice said pointing to a outfit in a Cosmo Girl magazine. _

_I snapped my fingers and the outfit appeared on the bed. _

"_Now try it on!" Alice said clapping her hands._

_I snapped my fingers again and I was wearing a pink Juicy Couture Dress with matching pink Prada heels. _

"Um… Let's go to your house instead" I said once the vision was over.

"Fine" Alice sighed, "Let's go."

**BPOV**

I couldn't believe that I had just confided in this boy who had loathed me just a few days ago.

After school it was raining again. I was pretty used to it by now, but I wasn;t used to the nice Edward Cullen yet. I almost ran into someone's Toyota Corolla when I caught him staring at me in the parking lot. Damn Cullen. Damn amazing, beautiful, gorgeous Cullen. 

Whoa Bella. Get a hold of yourself. He's just a guy. An amazing, beautiful, gorgeous guy.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxTwilight rox!xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx 

The next morning a thin layer of snow covered the ground. God must hate me so much! First he makes me accident prone then he makes it snow.

On the drive to school I distracted myself from the mysterious Edward Cullen by thinking about Mike and Eric. I was trying to figure out why the boys here looked at me differently than the boys in Phoenix had. 

When I got to school I realized why my truck hadn't slipped off the road and killed me. Charlie had gotten up at some ungodly hour and put snow chains on my tires. This gesture of kindness almost made me cry. I might have too if what happened next hadn't happened.

**A/N: Tada! Another chapter magically appeared right before your very eyes! Well not really but oh well! Any who please review and then I'll come and read one of your stories and write reviews on it! The outfit from Nikki's Vision is on my profile!**

**Luv, Kendall**


	20. Crash! & Nikki's drunk?

**A/N: Well here's another chapter! That was probably the fastest I've ever written a chapter! Ok well here's the Disclaimer I forgot last chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except Nikki and the plot line! Wait I don't even own Nikki! Darn! Nikki and Shaun and Cassidy are all based on real people but their names have been changed.**

**APOV**

"Damn it!" I muttered 

"What is it?" Nikki asked.

"We have to find Edward" 

"Why?"

"Edward's hero complex is gonna get us in a lot of trouble."

"Oh god! Come on we have like 3 minutes. Hurry but don't let anyone see you. I'll meet you there." Nikki said running toward the bathroom.

I ran to from the cafeteria were Nikki and I were waiting and out into the parking lot. I looked around and saw Nikki step out of the Volvo. She grabbed Edward's arm and tried to restrain him, but it was too late. I saw Tyler's navy blue van turning in to the parking lot. He pulled in a little too fast and went careening out of control right toward Bella Swan's red truck.

**NPOV**

I went from the bathroom in the cafeteria straight to Edward's Volvo. I grabbed his arm and told him what was about to happen. 

"Edward, you need to come with me." I said. 

"Why?" He asked.

I showed him the vision I had just had right before and he immediately turned toward Bella. 

"I have to save her" He said.

"Damn it Edward! If you save her your gonna give yourself away. Your whole family will have to be uprooted." 

"Nikki! You don't understand! I…I think I love her."

"What?" I yelled, "Edward this is so exciting!" 

"Shut up I need you to help me get over there!" He said pulling me over in between the Volvo and the beat up car parked next to it. "Nikki there has to be some sort of a protection spell or something you can use to save her." he said.

"Ok we're gonna have to wait for her to see you and then I'll grab you stop time and we can go push her out of the way ok?" 

"Ok let's do it"

I looked over to see Tyler's car slipping out of control and moving quickly towards her. I was holding on to the back of Edward's shirt so his hero complex wouldn't get in the way of our plan. I remembered when he saved me from face planting into a puddle on the first day of school. 

Bella looked toward us. Edward was trying with all his might to run to her but I still held onto his shirt. "Ok now!" I said throwing my hands around Edward's waist not caring who saw.

As soon as I was touching him I snapped my fingers and time was completely stopped.

**EPOV**

I ran towards Bella as soon as Nikki let go of me. Nikki beat me there using magic and then she stepped out of the way and said, "Good luck! I'll see you in the hospital!" And then she snapped her fingers starting time.

The van was inches away from hitting Bella. When time started I pushed her toward the tan car that was parked next to her truck. Time seemed to stop again and then I heard people screaming. One of them was Alice.

"Oh my god! Oh my god! Is Bella in there!" she yelled to Nikki.

"Edward saved her!" Nikki said running over towards us.

"Bella? Are you alright?" I asked her.

"I'm fine" She said trying to get up. I realized that I was on top of her.

"Be careful. You hit your head pretty hard." I said moving off of her.

"Ow" she said a surprised look on her face.

"That's what I thought" I said trying not to laugh.

"How in the… How did you get over here so fast?" She said rubbing her head and staring at me.

"I was standing right next to you Bella" I said telling the half truth.

She sat up looked at me concern and confusion.

"Stay put for now Bella" I said when she tried to stand.

"But it's so cold" She answered. I laughed at this but quickly composed myself.

Bella kept asking me questions like how I got from my car to her in such short time until the ambulance arrived. 

Chief Swan arrived in his cruiser and was so worried for his only daughter. My family however didn't look in the least bit concerned. Rose looked absolutely livid, Alice and Nikki smiled slightly when they saw me looking at them, Emmett looked a little disapproving and Jasper was forced to feel all of their emotions. 

When we arrived at the hospital, I went to find Carlisle and tell him what happened. I told him about saving Bella and he understood. I led him to the room she was in and before I could get a word in Tyler was apologizing. 

"No blood no foul" I said stopping him. "So what's the verdict?" I asked Bella.

"There's nothing wrong with me but they won't le me go" She said pouting "Why aren't you strapped to a gurney like the rest of us?"

"It's all about who you know" I answered, "But don't worry I'm came to spring you." At that moment Carlisle walked in and asked Bella how she was feeling.

"I'm fine!" she said looking a bit annoyed.

"Well your X-rays look good. Does your head hurt? Edward said you hit it pretty hard" Carlisle asked.

"It's fine"

"Tender?" Carlisle asked running his hand along Bella's head.

"Not really" Bella said. She looked somewhere between pissed and bored. Her expression made me laugh. She glared at me and then turned back toward Carlisle for the final verdict.

"Well your father is waiting for you. You can go home with him now, but come back if you feel dizzy or have any trouble seeing at all."

"Can't I go back to school?" 

"Maybe you should take it east today"

"Does he get to go back to school?" Bella asked glaring at me.

"Someone has to spread the news that we're alive" I smirked.

"Actually most of the school is in the waiting room" Carlisle corrected. 

"Oh no" Bella said putting her face in her hands.

"Do you want to stay?" 

"No, no!" she answered getting out of the bed too quickly and almost fell. 

"Take some Tylenol for the pain"

"It doesn't hurt that bad" she said steadying herself. It sounds like you were extremely lucky" Carlisle said side glancing at me.

"Lucky Edward happened to be standing next to me" She said.

"Oh, well, yes" 

_We need to talk about this when we get home. I hope you realize what you did._ Carlisle thought walking over to take care of Tyler.

**NPOV**

I waited with Alice at her house. I knew that school was probably cancelled because almost all the teachers were at the hospital waiting to hear the verdict from the doctors. My mom was out of town on "business" so I was staying with the Cullens till Monday. At around 5 Alice ordered pizza and we all sat in the living room and played truth or dare. Emmett like the idiot he is got out a bottle of wine. This was gonna be fun.

"Ok Emmett, truth or dare?" Alice asked nearly jumping out of her seat.

"Hey Alice that's not fair you can't use your visions to cheat!" I said reading her mind to see what questions and things people wouldn't answer or do.

"I'm not cheating! Emmett, truth or dare?" Alice said.

I decided to play along. "Emmett, pick truth!" I said.

"Nikki that's not fair! I was gonna get him out!" Alice said knowing what I was doing.

"Truth!" Emmett said proudly.

"Ha ha!" I said "I lied she was gonna do truth anyway!"

"Damn Nikki you tricked me!" Emmett yelled.

_Nikki, tell Emmett to shut up_ Edward thought from upstairs.

"Emmett, Edward told me to tell you to shut up!" I yelled already having had two pieces of pizza and three glasses of wine.

"Nikki, are you drunk?" Jasper said laughing.

"Maybe…" I said before bursting out laughing.

"Awesome! Jasper, get the camera, I'll get Edward. Let's go!" Emmett yelled.

"I'm not drunk just kinda on the verge of drunkenness" I said looking at Alice for backup.

"Nikki how do you know what drunk is? You've never had a drink before!" Alice said joining in the laughter.

"You haven't met my mom have you?" I asked grabbing another glass of wine.

"What's wrong?" Edward said running down the stairs.

"Nothing" I said.

"Nikki's drunk!" Emmett said.

"I am not drunk!" I yelled.

"Oh yeah then say the alphabet backwards!"

"The alphabet backwards!" 

"No actually say it like z, y, x, w, etc."

"I can't even do that when I'm sober!" 

"So you are drunk!"

"I am not and I'll prove it to you!" I get up walked outside and got my broom.

Everyone followed me out and watched me. "Ha she's gonna try and fly under the influence!" Emmett yelled.

"Shut up!" I yelled taking off and flying around the yard. 

"Bet you can't go through the forest without hitting a tree!" Jasper said.

"Fine" I said flying through the trees.

"Wow she's either a really good drunk or…"

"See I'm not drunk! Do you believe me now?" I said.

"Yeah" Jasper and Emmett said.

"Good, I'm tired now. Let's go back inside" I said putting my broom away and going in the house.

**A/N:  
Well there it tis! Please review! I luv you all! Have a great Spring break! I really enjoyed writing this last part cause it just seemed like something Nikki would do! Anywho… Review! Thanks in advance!**

**Luv, Kendall**


	21. Swings

A/N: Ok guys go read chapter 4 of Twilight cause I don't really want to rewrite the whole book with Nikki in so just pretend that Nikki is in Twilight and read chapter 4

**A/N: Ok guys go read chapter 4 of Twilight cause I don't really want to rewrite the whole book with Nikki in so just pretend that Nikki is in Twilight and read chapter 4! I broke my finger and haven't been able to type so srry it's taken so long. Below the Disclaimer I've written the last part of chapter 4 of Twilight so the next part will make a little more sense.**

**Disclaimer: I (still) don't own any of this! You know what just look at the last disclaimer. It explains everything!**

"_Will you go with me to Seattle?" he asked still intense._

_I couldn't speak yet, so I just nodded._

_He smiled briefly and then his face became serious._

"_You really should stay away from me" he warned. "I'll see you in class."_

_He turned abruptly and walked back the way we'd come._

**NPOV**

"You asked her to go Seattle with you?!" I said almost jumping out of my seat when I saw him in Advance Lit.

"It was nothing" he said.

"Oh my god!!" Alice yelled running into the classroom right before the bell rang.

"Shut up Alice" Edward whispered.

**Mini A/N: **_Alice Italics _**Edward Bold **Nikki underlined

_I need to know every last detail! Find out for me! _

Ok ok be patient!

Edward your sister wants to know every last detail

**No. **

Why not?

**It's my business not yours.**

Fine I won't show it to Alice. Please tell me!!

**No.**

Truth spell commencing in 5…4…3…2…

**Ok I'll tell you. God Nikki you're so mean.**

I know! It's a gift… and a curse!

**Alright all I did was ask her if she wanted to go to Seattle with me because I was going to go anyway.**

There is more and you are gonna tell me what it is!

**I just told her that her truck might not make it all the way to Seattle and asked if she wanted me to give her a ride.**

Ok fine! I bet there was more but I'll let it go.

**Thank you.**

Ok Alice here you go!

_Yay!!_

That isn't all is it?

_No he's hiding something but I'll get it out of him l8er!_

Alice u r my hero!

**You told me you weren't gonna show Alice!**

Rude! You don't grab paper out of people's hands! And I lied! I do that quite often if you haven't noticed!

**I'll get u for that later Nikki!**

First you have to catch me!

**Whatever.**

_Loloti!!_

The bell rang and we all got up to leave.

"Edward I think you dazzled Swan a little too much" I giggled.

"Her name is Bella" He replied softly.

"Ha! So you do like her!" Alice yelled.

"Shut up Alice!" Edward whispered.

Then we all went our separate ways for 4th hour.

**APOV**

"Edward's sitting with Bella today!" I said happily.

"I know!" Nikki replied happily.

"Yay!" Rose said with sarcastic joy.

"Shut up Rose" I said.

"Those two need to just get a room" She muttered.

"Looks like Stanley agrees with you, Rose. Maybe you should go sit with her." Nikki said giggling.

"Now you need to shut up!" Rose said storming away.

"Ok what did you do to my wife?" Emmett said smirking at us.

"Nothing…" we both replied.

"You guys are so weird." He replied throwing a carrot at us. Nikki picked it up and popped it in her mouth.

"Ew" Emmett and I said.

The bell rang and Nikki and I walked to class laughing.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxTwilightrox!!xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

After school, We met Edward in the Volvo. The car ride was mostly silent until I realized Nikki was glaring at Edward's head.

_Mind convo?_ I asked.

She nodded briskly.

_Want to talk about it?_

She shook her head still glaring.

_What did he say?_

"Have a vision about it" she said suddenly disappearing.

"What did you do?" I asked.

"Nothing" Edward replied.

"Where did she go?" I wondered aloud.

"She's to far away" He said.

"I'll find her later." I said staring out the window.

**A/N: srry for the short chapter but my fingers broken! Now please review so I can do my ah-mazing happy dance! shows happy dance k see u l8er!!**

**Luv, Kendall**


	22. Witchnapped

**A/N: Well here it is it's been a while but thank you for bearing with me. I would like to dedicate this chapter to my BFF Hannah. I decided to base Hannarose off of her! Thanks also to Sydney93 my amazing reviewer!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own this just like my friend Paul does not own the recipe for the cheese sauce at El Chico's!!**

**NPOV**_  
Are you gonna tell her when you go to Seattle?_ I asked Edward

_What?_ He replied.

_When are you gonna tell her you're a vampire?_

_Why would I tell her that?_ He growled.

_Because you love her!_ I said biting my tongue so I wouldn't cry.

_Nikki just because you can do all the things we can do doesn't mean you belong with us_ He practically screamed at me

Then I couldn't take it anymore. I just left.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxTwilightrox!!xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Where am I gonna go? I asked myself.

Oz? no I can't face Shaun again.

Home? No that's the first place Alice would look for me.

Where can I go?

_Help Oh For the love of The Unnamed God! I don't know where she is!!_ An unfamiliar voice said.

_Hello?_ I thought.

_Oh Please help me! I don't know where she is!!_

_Who are you? _

_Hannarose Thropp_

_Thropp?_

_Yes Please you have to help me!_

_Where are you?_

_I'm in The Emerald City!!_

_The Emerald City?_

_Yes! You know it?_

_Of course… its just I'm not wanted there._

_Why?_

_It's my heritage._

_What's your name?_

_Idina Nicole White Thropp._

_You're the one they're looking for!_

_What?_

_They keep saying they're looking for my sister! _

_I'm Your sister?_

_Yes Well my Sister twice removed or something like that._

_What? _

_Your grandmother, Elphaba, and my grandmother, Nessarose, were sisters._

_Why didn't Shaun tell me about you?_

_Shaun? Oh Yes him. Well He probably doesn't like me very much._

_Why?_

_Cause of what My grandmother did to his friend._

_What did she do?_

_She almost killed him._

_How?_

_She took out his heart._

_Eww! _

_Oh no they're coming back! Please hurry!!_

_I will! You have my word!_

**HannarosePOV**

'Idina Thropp?' I thought as they walked in

"Now where is she Hanna darling" The tall man said

"I already told you I don't know!" I yelled.

"Tell us where she is!" he said slapping me across the face.

"Enough!!" Someone said walking proudly into the room.

He was a tall, slightly older man with blonde hair that was graying around the edges. He was dressed all in green with a pair of thin-framed glasses placed on his long face.

"Yes Your Great Ozness" The tall man said bowing out of the room.

"Hannarose" he said kissing my hand, "I have been waiting for the pleasure to meet you."

"The pleasure is mine your grace" I said with a small curtsy.

"Now let's get you out of those rags," he pointed to my dirty dress that I had been wearing since I had been kidnapped several days ago, "And get you in something that the future governess of Munchkin Land should be wearing."

We walked out of the room and he told an older woman to get me something to wear. "Of course." The woman said taking me to a large room filled with gowns and suits and uniforms. "Here we go" she said pulling out a black, button-up floor gown.

I put it on and left to face my fate. Whatever it might entail.

**NPOV**

I went straight to Oz and found my broom. Shaun wasn't there so I went out the front door. I flew to the Emerald City and wondered where in Oz they could be keeping her. I walked towards the Wizard's palace and saw a small procession leading to it. I joined the crowd and saw a carriage surrounded by guards appear in front of the palace. Out stepped a tall man with graying hair. 'He must be the Wizard' I thought angrily. I felt the necklace I always wore as my medium heat up around my neck. Next a girl about the same age as me maybe a little bit younger stepped out. She had on a fake smile but I knew she was frightened.

_Hannarose?_ I thought

_Oh Idina you came!_

_Yeah._

_Where are you? What do you look like?_

_I'm standing in the crowd, and I look like my grandmother._

_Black hair?_

_Yep and brown eyes._

_But no green skin right?_

_Yeah I'm a perfectly normal color most of the time._

_Well you can see me so now you can help me right?_

_Yeah but I might need some help_

_What?_

_See I'm only ¾ of a witch and I've only trained about 4 or 5 months._

_You can still help me though. My mother was a witch to so I'm half witch! _

_When you get somewhere that you can do magic I'll come find you, ok?_

_Ok Idina_

_Oh and please call me Nikki_

**HPOV**

After a long discussion in the Wizard's chambers, I was sent to a small room to rest before I was taken back to the dungeons.

_Nikki?_

_Yes I'm here_

_I'm in a small room near the top floor of the palace._

_Is there a window?_

_Yes over near the back wall._

_Ok well I'm coming just open the window and I'll be right there._

All of a sudden a girl riding an old rickety broom flew in the window.

"Hi" she said smiling at me.

"Hello" I replied.

"Well quick let's get you out of here." She said.

"You're Nikki aren't you?"

"In the flesh"

"Nice to meet you"

"You too" She replied.

"Umm Nikki where did you get that?" I said pointing to the broom.

"Oh Shaun gave it too m….."

Suddenly she swayed like she was about to faint and quickly straightened. "We have to get out of here" she said running to the window and getting on the broom. "Get on!"

I got on too and we flew away just as heavy footsteps stopped at the door to the room.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxWickedrox!!xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

We flew to a clearing well outside of the city. "I live in Munchkin Land which is that way" I said pointing East.

"Ok" Nikki said, "But let's rest here a while"

"Sure" I replied lying down and thinking how close I was to being safe at home.

**A/N: Now hopefully I'll be writing more often but I don't think that will happen. Oh well! Just never forget that I'm not ever gonna abandon this story so keep reading!**

**Luv, Kendall**

**PS: Review! Review! Review!!**


	23. History

A/N: A little shorter than normal but this is still a very important chapter

**A/N: A little shorter than normal but this is still a very important chapter! It explains everything about Hannarose and recaps on everything about Nikki if you forgot! Thanks for reading!**

**Luv, Kendall**

**Disclaimer: Let's name all the things I DON'T own! Twilight, Wicked, a car, a house, my very own unicorn! Nope none of these things are in my price range! **

**APOV**

"Edward how could you let your temper get the better of you?" I asked after Edward had cooled off. "You know she's sensitive! Plus she could be anywhere on earth by now… Or in Oz!!"

"Look Alice, I already said I was sorry like 10 times! What else do you want from me?"

"I want you to help me find Nikki and apologize to her!"

"Well then where should we start looking? We can't teleport from place to place, We can't even communicate with her!"

"Well let's start at home"

"Why?"

"Cause knowing Nikki once she gets calm she'll send a note or something."

"How do you know that?"

"I apparently know Nikki better than you do!"

"Fine' he said pulling up to the house.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxTwilightrox!!xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I searched the entire house and didn't find one thing that would show me where Nikki is.

"Edward!" I called, "Let's go!!"

"Now where?" he asked.

"Nikki's house."

"Can't you just run there?"

"What if her mom's home? She'll get all suspicious like!"

"Fine let's go."

"Yay!!"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxTwilightrox!!xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

We went to Nikki's house and her mom wasn't home so we got to search the house.

"Still nothing!!" I said angrily.

"If only we had a witch to help us…."

"That's it!" I screamed running out of the house. "Edward you're a genius!!"

"What did I do?" He asked just as he disappeared from view.

**NPOV**

"Hannarose?" I asked looking at her as we sat in the clearing.

"Yeah, Nikki"

"What was your grandmother like?"

"I don't really know. I never met her."

"Well what happened to her? What about your parents? And you? What's your story?"

"I'll tell you mine if you tell me yours!"

"Deal!!"

"Ok well according to my mother my grandmother and grandfather had two children. A boy and a girl." They were about 2 years apart. My mom was the younger of the two and she doesn't remember much about her brother."

"Why?"

"My grandparents had some trouble. First off they weren't really married, secondly my grandfather got turned into a tin man, and thirdly my grandmother had a house dropped on her."

"Your grandfather was Boq? But I thought he loved Cassandra's grandmother."

"He did. But to make a long story short he and my grandmother had two kids!"

"So after your grandmother died what happened to your mom?"

"She was given to the Nanny and my uncle was taken by my grandfather to an orphanage."

"That's terrible!"

"Well my mother was raised by the Nanny till she was 18 then she came to take her rightful place as governess of munchkin land."

"So what about your father?"

"My father is from Quadling Country but he was born in Gillikin. He came to Munchkin Land because he decided to travel home to Gillikin and he meet my mother and it was basically 'love at first sight'."

"What about you?"

"I'm an only child I live in the governor's mansion and I'm the future governess of Munchkin Land."

"Ok now me! My grandmother and grandfather weren't married either. They eloped and My father was born shortly after. My father was a Witch or I guess he was a Wizard. He moved to earth to get away from his past, married my mom and they had me!"

"So you're from earth?"

"Yep! I lived there till I turned 15 then moved to Oz with Shaun. My best friends are Vampires, I go to earth school, and I'm probably going to Shiz next year using my human name."

"Vampires?" she hissed.

"Yes…"

"Don't speak of those here! Bloodsuckers and Witches are mortal enemies! They're almost as bad as the Dogs!"

"What Dogs?"

"The werewolves!!"

"Oh"

"Come on the sun will be setting soon. We should leave. You can stay with me tonight!"

"Ok" I said as I got on the broom and prepared to take off.

**A/N: Well there it is! It hasn't even been a week since my last posting…has it? IDK time flies by when ur having fun! Please review! **

**Luv, Kendall**


	24. Home sweet Oz?

HPOV

**A/N: Yippee! Another chappy! U know ur proud of me! This one is extra longish for ya'll! Can't u tell I'm from the south? I use the word ya'll ****AND ****I spell it correctly. I'm not pointing any fingers or anything… coughs Cami coughs**

**Luv, Kendall**

**Disclaimer: I should get a lawyer… maybe they can help me get the rights to Wicked and Twilight.**

**HPOV**

Nikki flew us towards the mansion more quickly than I would have thought possible.

"I see it!" I exclaimed. But suddenly I couldn't see it anymore. All I could see was the ground as we went crashing towards it. "Nikki!!" I screamed pulling up on the broom with all my might. We were facing forward almost as quickly as we had plunged toward the earth.

"Hannarose! You're flying!" Nikki said looking back at me.

"Are you all right? What in all Oz just happened to you? Did you faint?"

"No I was having a vision. Do you have those?"

"Very rarely, and only when I sleep."

"Well I have to drop you off here but I'll come back ASAP!"

"Why?"

"Edward and Alice are gonna use another witch to find me."

"Who?"

"Oh nobody. I'm gonna go distract him so they can't find him"

"Ok… I'll see you soon right?"

"Of course! I'll be back before sunset."

"Ok I'll see you then!"

Then she flew away towards the West.

**NPOV**

_Stupid Edward always has to be so smart!_ I thought angrily. _Even when he doesn't know it he's being smart!_

Now I have to stop Alice from going to Shaun's house! This sucks!! Once I get past the Emerald City I'm using a TS! (Transportation Spell) (A/N: The Emerald City guards intercept all transportation spells if the spell goes through the Emerald City)

As soon as I entered "Winkie Country" I landed and used a TS which put me right outside Shaun's house.

"Home sweet home" I mumbled sarcastically. I went inside and found that Shaun was still at work. Thank God! I had time to find something that would help me.

The Grimmerie! In all my haste to leave, I forgot it here! I opened it and looked for a spell that could help me. Mind Eraser, Love spell, Levitation, Protection, Taking over someone's body… There's nothing here that can help me! I could always just send Alice a note that says I'm fine.

I got out a pen a small piece of parchment, and began to write.

_Alice,_

_I'm so sorry I took off like that. I had a vision that you'd be coming here so I left the note here instead. I'm taking care off a new friend and I'll be back at school on Monday. My mom thinks I'm at your house this weekend, so no worries! I took care of everything!_

_Luv, Nikki_

**SPOV**

_Nikki's where?! _I asked.

_She went west. I think she's going to Kiamo Ko. _Hanna answered.

_Why?_

_She had a vision I think._

_About me?_

_I don't know! I just know if you want to talk to her you better do it now!_

_Thanks Hanna I owe you one._

_I'll remember that._

I went all the way to Kiamo Ko by using a transportation spell and saw that there was someone in my house. I walked in and saw them writing something on a piece of paper. I cast a small spell so that she couldn't leave the house by using magic and then walked up behind her.

"Nikki?" I asked softly. She turned and landed in a defensive position.

"Shaun?"

"Yeah. I need to talk to you."

"About what?"

"I need to say I'm sorry"

"No you don't"

"Yes. Yes I do. I know that you probably don't trust me anymore but I still want us to be friends" _Maybe more_ I thought but quickly brushed it away. The beauty I saw in Nikki was different than what Cassidy had. Cass was beautiful on the outside but Nikki was beautiful on the inside. I thought maybe we could be more but I had my chance already with her and I had blown it. Now it was too late.

"I forgive you Shaun and I want us to be friends too but right now I have to go. I'm sorry."

"Ok well you have to promise you'll visit okay"

"I'll try to visit once a month unless something terrible happens." A small smile danced across her lips as she turned to go.

"I'll hold you to that"

"Oh and can you take the spell off the house? It will be faster If I can just leave from here."

"Umm sure"

"See ya" She said before disappearing.

**APOV**

_Alice,_

_I'm so sorry I took off like that. I had a vision that you'd be coming here so I left the note here instead. I'm taking care off a new friend and I'll be back at school on Monday. My mom thinks I'm at your house this weekend, so no worries! I took care of everything!_

_Luv, Nikki_

"See what you did Edward?" I asked looking over the note again and again.

"Well at least we know she's safe" Edward said sounding a tad concerned.

"Well you better hope she's safe, cause if she's not I'm holding you personally responsible!" I said wishing I was taller so he didn't have to look down at me when I talked.

We drove home and told the family about our situation then the boys went to Emmett's room to play X-box while Rose and I went into my room and painted each others nails.

"When did she say she'd be back?" Rose asked for like the fifth time that night.

"On Monday, Rose. She'll be back on Monday."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxTwilightrox!!xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

On Sunday afternoon we all went to a movie in Seattle cause Emmett was bored out of his mind. The movie was stupid but it satisfied Emmett so we went home only to find Nikki sitting on our couch.

"Hi guys" She said flipping through channels on the TV like it was perfectly normal for someone to have a fight and then come over 2 days later and watch their TV!

"Where have you been?" I could almost feel the smoke coming out of my ears.

"Hanna's house" she replied nonchalantly.

"Who?"

"Hanna. She's like my sister only she's really my cousin."

"Well then what are you doing here?"

"I said I would be back on by Monday"

"Well tell us what happened" Emmett said looking like a happy 1st grader preparing for story time.

"It's kinda of a long story"

"Tell it. We've got time." Rose said, "Hell we've got eternity"

**NPOV**

_**Rewind to Right before Nikki came back from Shaun's house.**_

I went as fast as I could back to Hanna's house and went into her room.

"My house keeper thinks I need a month's worth of food up here" Hanna said smiling.

"Weren't you only gone 3 days?"

"Yes but I figured you would like some food too"

"Yeah that would be great"

This system continued for the time I spent there. Hanna's house keeper Margret brought food up to the room and we ate and talked till very late. I slept on a couch over by the closet so I could hide if I had a vision or if Hanna had one. On Sunday morning, Hanna went down to the Chapel with her mother to have her weekly time the unnamed God.

"I'm gonna go" I said right before she left.

"I understand. You must come back and visit though!"

"I will!" Then I flew out the window and went to Cassidy's house.

**A/N: Review your hearts out! Wait not literally. Review just don't die doing it! The reason I'm more Wicked than Twilight is cause my cousin took my Twilight and the library doesn't have it! Hopefully next chapter will be more about Bella and the Cullens… or maybe half Wicked and half Twilight!**

**Luv, Kendall**


	25. Apologies

CPOV

**A/N: Well I'm happy! My cat is gone! Now I have to get back my left handed typing skills back! Well here's the story chapter thing job for your reading pleasure.**

**Luv, Kendall**

**Disclaimer: I Never will and Never have owned Twilight or Wicked.**

**CPOV**

_Hey Cass. Are you home?_

_Yeah. What do you want Shaun?_

_I need to talk to you about Nikki_

_Fine I'll see you in ten minutes_

_Ok_

That man is so annoying, I thought. He dumps me and then suddenly becomes my best friend! Well you don't need him, I told myself. You have Jordan now. Jordan is the best boyfriend you've ever had.

He's better than Shaun, Joel, Josh, Alex, Thomas, William, and Daniel put together. They all need to deal with the fact that I love Jordan now! _I_ have to deal with the fact that I love Jordan now, I reminded my self. We've only been going out for a month now.

"Cass?" A voice yelled from the front room.

"Shaun?" I answered. The voice didn't sound like his at all.

"No, it's me." All of a sudden Nikki walked into the room.

"Nikki? What are you doing here?" I was so surprised I almost fainted.

"Hello to you too"

"I'm sorry I just… I don't believe it!! I thought you died!"

"I leave for a couple months and everyone naturally assumes I'm dead. Well that's just great!"

"I didn't mean it that way"

"I know. Well it's been nice seeing you again. I gotta go"

"Why?"

"Shaun's always early so he'll be here in like a minute and a half"

"Ok. Do you want me to tell him you were here?"

"No that's ok. I love ya Cass see you later!"

"Bye Nikki" I said hugging her.

"Bye Cass" and then she hugged back.

"Promise you'll visit me soon?"

"Of course" she answered. Then there was a knock on the door.

**NPOV**

I quickly disappeared as soon as Shaun knocked on the door. I reappeared in my room.

_Maybe I should find Alice. _I thought to myself. So I went outside and flew al the ways to The Cullens house. I knocked on the door loudly.

"Hello? Anybody home?" I called.

No answer. I tried again but I knew that no one was home. I walked inside to find the house just the way I had left it. I sat down to wait for them and turned on the TV. It came on to CSI. I personally don't like crime shows so I switched it over to Charmed.

Suddenly in came all the Cullens who had apparently just come from a stupid movie by the sound of their thoughts.

"Hi guys" I said trying not to sound guilty. It came out sounding nonchalant.

"Were have you been?" Alice almost yelled. She was major pissed.

"Hanna's house" I said keeping as cool as possible.

"Who?" She asked.

"Hanna. She's like my sister only she's really my cousin."

"Well then what are you doing here?"

"I said I would be back on by Monday"

"Well tell us what happened" Emmett asked happily.

"It's kinda of a long story"

"Tell it. We've got time." Rose said, "Hell we've got eternity"

"Well I basically went back to Oz, helped a witch escape from prison, stayed at her house, apologized to Shaun and Cassidy, and came home."

"Wow" Emmett said quietly.

Jasper was sending out calm waves for Alice's benefit and guilt for mine.

"Thanks Jasper" I said so softly that if you weren't a vampire you wouldn't have been able to hear me.

He chuckled softly and Alice closed her eyes and rubbed the back of her neck. Apparently the calm waves were working.

"I'm real sorry Alice."

"I'm sorry too Nikki" She replied nudging Edward in the ribs.

"Sorry Nikki"

"Thanks guys" I said.

"Charmed?" Rose asked glancing at the TV.

"Why not?" I grinned. Everyone started to laugh at my ironic show choice and everything was as good as new.

**EPOV**

Nikki forgave Alice but does she forgive me?

_Nikki I need to talk to you…alone._

_Sure Edward…I'll meet you upstairs in 5 minutes ok?_

_Ok_

I walked upstairs and sat in my room. I put in a Cd and put it on repeat. 5 minutes later, just as promised Nikki appeared in my room.

"What did you need Edward?"

"I… I just wanted to apologize to you about what I said."

"It's fine Edward. I mean I was being irrational"

"Well I just let my temper get the best of me"

"Thanks Edward. This really means a lot coming from you and stuff"

"Thanks I guess…"

"It's a complement."

"No hard feelings right?" I asked looking down into her brown eyes.

"None!" Then she hugged me quickly and skipped out of the room.

"Edwaaaaaaard!!"

"Yeah Alice I hear you" I said rubbing my ear as Alice ran into my room.

"Well I just had a vision"

"About…?"

"You…. And Nikki"

"Nothing happened, Alice really. We were just talking"

"Oh yeah and you love Bella!"

"I don't love her Alice"

"God Edward. Just let yourself have feelings!"

"I'll try Alice"

"You better. I might just have to start setting up blind dates for you!"

"Don't even think about Alice! If you do I'll know" I added as she left.

**? POV**

"She came to save her sister did she?" a great powerful voice said.

"Yes sir" A smaller weaker voice replied.

"Then we need to get her back here. Get her boyfriend up here. Get her sister up here. Her friends anyone she knows!"

"I'll try sir"

"As soon as she's here I want her liquefied"

"Of course sir"

"I want that girl! I want The Wicked Witch of the West!"

**A/N: Anyone who can guess who the people in the last little section are should review and I will totally put your name in big font on my story! Now technically Nikki isn't The Wicked Witch of the West as she is referred to in the last part but she is still thought of as wicked by some Ozians. Hope that kinda clears things up!**

**Luv, Kendall**


	26. dates and dogs

NPOV

**A/N: Hola readers and reviewers! Welcome to chapter 25! Well I got my Twilight book back! Yay!! Anywho this chapter is based on somewhat rue events. Nikki has to have some human moments too right? I would like to dedicate this chapter to my BFF and her stupid annoying ex! I'm real srry about ur loss Cass dahling!**

**Luv, Kendall**

**NPOV**

School is so boring! I need a nap. Its only Wednesday and I'm extremely ready for it to be the weekend again. Alice had a vision that a ninth grader thought I was hot and was gonna ask me out. Of course I told her I was gonna say no to the kid. We might be the same age but I don't want a relationship right now. Alice says I'm afraid of commitment.

"I'm not afraid" I said somewhat defiantly

"Then you're ashamed to be in a serious relationship" She retorted.

"Am not!"

"Are too!"

"Am not!!"

"Are too!!"

"Fine I'll go out with him once" I said knowing Alice wasn't one to give up.

"Yay!"

"On one condition. I'm breaking up with him the next day and Your never gonna play matchmaker for me ever again."

"But…"

"No buts. Agree to the conditions or I'm not saying yes."

"Fine. Look here he comes!"

He might just be a ninth grader but he was an extremely hot ninth grader. He was tall but not nearly as tall as Edward. He had messy blonde hair, I have to admit I'd always been a sucker for blondes, and blue eyes that looked like they belonged to a 13 year old instead of a 15 year old.

"Alice, scratch the conditions" I whispered to her.

She giggled and nodded.

"Hi" he said walking over to our lunch table.

"Hey" I replied swallowing the urge to faint.

"Um Nicole?"

"That's me" I said smiling happy that he knew my name.

"Can I speak with you for a moment?"

"You are speaking to me" I pointed out coyly.

"I mean alone" He said. His face turned crimson. I rarely ever saw that now that I hung out with vampires. It was nice.

"Sure" I said standing up and following him over to an empty table. I smiled at all the girls that glared at me as we walked by side by side.

"Nicole…"

"Nikki." I said, "Call me Nikki"

"Nikki" he said smiling, "I was just wanting to know if you were doing anything Friday night?"

"Um I don't think so" I replied.

"Well me and some other people were gonna go see a movie at 7 and I was wondering if you wanted to go."

"With you?" I asked

"Well yeah we'll all be going so…"

"No I mean like on a date?"

"Sure you could call it that" He said looking down. His face was red again.

"Sure but I mean well I don't even know your name yet"

"Zach. My name's Zach"

"Okay Zach well I'll see you around then"

"Yeah Nikki. See ya"

**BPOV**

I sat up in my room trying my hardest to concentrate on Macbeth. I was also thinking about Friday. I wasn't really looking forward to it. I had made a promise to Edward not to do anything dangerous and falling in the ocean while we were at the beach was just the sort of thing that could be classified as danger.

Charlie was excited that I was going to La Push with my friends. I actually think he might have been more excited that I was going somewhere outside of Forks more than me having friends. After dinner I went upstairs and got ready for bed slowly. My opinion was that the faster I got to bed the faster I would wake up the next morning, so I was gonna take my time.

The next morning I looked out the window and saw the bright sunshine coming through the clouds. The one day I don't want sunshine it's sunny. I drove to the Newton's store and pulled into the parking lot. Mike was extremely happy to see me. I wish I could say the same about some of the others. Angela smiled faintly as I got out of my truck but Lauren and some of the other girls glared at me. We drove to La Push in Mike's Suburban and all piled out onto the beach. I felt rather at home on the beach. Mike and I watched the driftwood fire until some of the boys said they were going hiking. About ¾ of us went on the short hike. When we returned some of the teens from the reservation had come out to talk and socialize.

"You're Isabella Swan, aren't you?" a boy who looked about 15 or 16 said to me.

"Bella" I said remembering the first day of school.

"I'm Jacob Black" He said holding his hand out for me to shake, "You bought my dad's truck"

"Oh you're Billy's son" I said feeling kinda foolish "I should probably remember you"

"No I'm the youngest of the family" He answered.

We went on discussing family and my old truck. Suddenly just out of the blue Lauren just had to bring up the Cullens.

"They don't come here" one of the older boys said ending the conversation before it started.

"Do you want to walk down to the beach with me?" I asked Jacob. I was curious about what that boy had said about the Cullens and wanted to know more. Maybe Jacob knew about it too. I tried looking like Edward did when he dazzled me but I knew it didn't have the same effect. Then again Jacob looked eager enough to join me.

I made more small talk with Jacob then popped the question so to speak. "Who was that boy Lauren was talking to? He looks a little to old to be hanging out with us."

"Oh that's Sam. He's nineteen" Jacob answered.

"What did he say about the doctor's family?"

"The Cullens? Oh they're not supposed to come to the reservation" He said looking away.

"Why not?"

"Oops I'm not supposed to say anything about that" He said looking nervous.

"Oh I won't tell anyone, I'm just curious" I said trying to look like Edward again.

"Do you like scary stories?"

"I love them" I said as we sat on a log that had drifted ashore.

"Do you know any of our old stories about where we Quileutes come from?"

"Not really"

"Well there are lots of legends. Some claim we date back to the flood and that the ancient Quileutes tied their canoes to the tops of trees on the tops of the highest mountain. Other stories say we descend from wolves and that wolves are our brothers still." He paused hesitantly and then continued. "Then there are the legends about the cold ones."

"The cold ones?"

"Yes. There are stories of the cold ones as old as the wolf legends and some much more recent. According to the legend my own great-grandfather knew some of them. He was the one who made the treaty that kept them off our land." He said. He looked as though he didn't even believe them.

"Your great-grandfather?" I prompted

"He was a tribal elder like my father. You see the cold ones are natural enemies of the wolf, well not the wolf really but wolves that turn into men, like our ancestors. You would them werewolves" He said a faint teasing smile played across his lips.

"Werewolves have enemies?" I asked almost in a whisper.

"Only one" He answered.

**NPOV**

"So Nikki what did you think of the movie?" Zach asked me.

"It was pretty cool" I replied. This might have only been my second date ever but it was probably my favorite. Zach was really sweet. He's on the track team and is part of the honor society too. Already one thing we had in common. I lucked out 'cause we went to see some horror movie about some girls who gets locked in a haunted house and one of them goes into the dark basement all by her self to find the ghost. I pretended to be scared so it would give Zach a chance to "comfort" me. Basically I just leaned up against him and when the ghost out I leaned in farther.

"Well were going out to eat now. Is there any particular place you want to go?" he asked me.

"No I don't care"

"Cool let's go to Bari's"

"Great" Bari's is about one of the greatest Italian restaurants in Seattle. They have amazing food and it's pretty romantic.

We got to Bari's five minutes later and got a table for 6. There were 2 other couples besides us. Jill and Adam were 9th graders and Joanne and Alex were in the 10th grade with me. We ordered a pizza to share and talked about all sorts of stuff.

Suddenly I felt faint. "Excuse me" I said getting up for a moment and walking to the bathroom. I locked self in one of the stalls in the bathroom right before my vision began. _I saw a boy who looked about 16 sitting with Bella. She kept thinking about Edward._

Act like Edward does when he dazzles you_ she thought._

_The boy was talking to her about old Quileute stories._

Why is this important? I wondered to myself. Then I heard something that caught my interest.

"_The Cullens? Oh they're not supposed to come to the reservation"_

"_Why not?"_

"_Oops I'm not supposed to say anything about that"_

"_Oh I won't tell anyone, I'm just curious"_ Act like Edward. _Bella thought again._

"_Do you like scary stories?"_

"_I love them"_

"_Do you know any of our old stories about where we Quileutes come from?"_

"_Not really"_

"_Well there are lots of legends. Some claim we date back to the flood and that the ancient Quileutes tied their canoes to the tops of trees on the tops of the highest mountain. Other stories say we descend from wolves and that wolves are our brothers still._ _Then there are the legends about the cold ones."_

"_The cold ones?"_

"_Yes. There are stories of the cold ones as old as the wolf legends and some much more recent. According to the legend my own great-grandfather knew some of them. He was the one who made the treaty that kept them off our land."_

"_Why?"_

"_There's a risk for humans to be around the cold ones. Even the ones who claim they are civilized"_

"_Civilized?"_

""_They claimed they didn't hunt humans they prey on animals instead"_

"_So how does this fit in with the Cullens? Are they like the cold ones your great-grandfather met?"_

"_No. They are the same ones"_

**EPOV**

_Damn It Edward!_

_What is it Nikki?_

_Listen to this vision I had. One of the reservation boys was telling Bella this. _

"_So how does this fit in with the Cullens? Are they like the cold ones your great-grandfather met?"_

"_No. They are the same ones"_

_Damn it is right! That dog blew our cover._

_If you had told Bella earlier she wouldn't have gone down there anyway._

_Nikki just enjoy your date I'm gonna find Carlisle and talk to him about this._

_Have fun Edward. Oh and good luck._

"Alice!" I yelled.

"Yes Edward I know, but I didn't see it coming. You know I can't see dogs!"

"How did you know what I was gonna ask then?"

"I could see you and me having a conversation similar to this"

"Well we better find Carlisle and tell him what happened."

"He won't be happy that the dog broke the treaty"

"I know Alice. Nobody's happy that the dog broke the treaty but what's done is done."

"Well Carlisle is in his study. I'll come with you."

"Thanks Alice let's go."

**A/N: Thanks for reading and please review! I've stopped begging cause it's obviously not very effective on some of you people! Have an ah-mazing week! And wish me luck! I'll be out roughing it with the 98 other 8****th**** graders at my school in Arkansas starting Saturday at some ungodly hour like 2 am! **

**Luv, Kendall**


	27. A good vampire

BPOV

**A/N: Yes I realize this chapter is a lot of rambling but it needs to be there because of the first little section in Bella's pov! The rest is randomness! Well I hope you enjoy my senseless rambling!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing! Zip, Zilch, Nada, Cero!! **

**BPOV**

I went to my room quickly after arriving home and locked the door. I dug around in my drawer and found my headphones and CD player. I grabbed some CD Phil had given to me and popped it in. I didn't really like this style of music but after listening to it for about three hours I realized I actually liked the band. The pounding drums made it impossible to think which was why I did this in the first place. After about the 12th time I fell asleep. I knew that I was dreaming but it all seemed so real to me. I was in the forest and I could hear the ocean. I began to walk towards the small sunbeams that were barely leaking through the trees when I saw Jacob Black pulling me back towards the forest.

"Jacob? What's wrong?" I asked. He looked scared and pulled my arm again, but for some reason I resisted.

"Run, Bella, you have to run!!" he whispered frantically.

"This way, Bella!" I heard Mike cry from the direction Jacob was pulling me.

"Why?" I asked not wanting to go with them.

Suddenly Jacob let go of my hand and cried out. He started to shake and fell to the ground. I watched horrified.

"Jacob!" I screamed. But Jacob wasn't there anymore. All I saw was a brownish-red wolf with big black eyes. The wolf stared away from me toward the sound of the ocean. He growled violently.

"Bella, run!" Mike yelled from behind me. I didn't turn for I was frozen watching the light that was coming from the beach.

Then I realized that the light was coming not from the beach but from Edward. His skin glowed faintly and his eyes were black.

"He held out his hand and I took a step toward him. I felt as though I was in a trance. He smiled at me. His teeth were sharp. The wolf growled at my feet but I didn't listen. I took another step.

"Trust me" Edward said softly.

I stepped again.

Suddenly the wolf launched itself toward the vampire his fangs aimed toward the vampire's throat.

"No!!" I screamed sitting up straight in bed.

My light was still on and I was completely dressed it was early so I looked outside to see if Charlie was still in bed. His cruiser was gone meaning he was out fishing again. I couldn't put off the inevitable any longer so I got up and took a shower. I put on some sweats and turned on my computer. I turned on the internet and went to go get breakfast while the extremely slow service did its work. Once finished I went to a good search engine and typed in the word: _Vampire_.

I impatiently waited for the results to come up and then sifted through them all. I went through movies, books, gothic websites, and role-playing games. I only found one promising site called _Vampires A-Z_. I clicked on it and waited while the site loaded. Finally I found a scholarly looking site with a list of vampires from different countries. Most of the myths were bogus sounding even to me, but a few caught my attention. The _Varacolaci _was an undead being that could appear as a beautiful pale-skinned human, The _Nelapsi_ who was so fast and strong that it could kill an entire village in a single hour, and the _Stregoni benefici. _The last one was a very brief entry.

_Stregoni benefici: An Italian vampire said to be on the side of goodness and a mortal enemy of all evil vampires._

It felt good to know that, even if it was just one myth among hundreds, there was a small possibility that maybe they might be, _he_ might be, a good vampire.

**NPOV**

I walked quickly back to the table and sat back down next to Zach.

"Are you okay?" he whispered in my ear.

I looked over to him and nodded. After we finished eating we paid and went out to Alex's car. He had just gotten his license last week so I was kinda nervous about driving with him. We made it back to forks ok though. We dropped off Jill and Joanne first cause they lived only about 2 minutes from each others houses. I was going to be dropped off next. Alex asked how to get to my house over the loud music. I told him the way to the Cullen's out of habit and he looked at me like I was extremely weird. We pulled up and I could see Alice at the window. She looked super happy.

"Thanks again" I said closing the door. Zach rolled down the window and smiled.

"We should do this again sometime" He said looking over at his friend in the front seat. Alex was so absorbed in the music he didn't even see us.

"I had fun" I replied, "Anyway I'll see you at school on Monday?"

"Yeah…"

"Well I'll see ya"

Then Zach leaned forward and gave me quick kiss. Our lips made direct contact and a burst of energy felt like it was coursing through my veins.

"Well bye" he said and they drove off.

**APOV**

"Well Carlisle what are we going do about this?" Edward asked.

"I'm not quite sure Edward"

"Well we can't let the Voltori know about this"

"I realize that, but we can't just change her because she knows"

Soon the argument between them faded away and I saw the same vision I had when I first met Bella.

_Bella was sitting in a meadow with Edward when suddenly Edward disappeared. Then, all I saw was black nothingness. I was almost positive that meant Dogs were going to play a big part in Bella's life during this period of time. After about 2 minutes of nothingness Edward is back in the meadow with her. Finally I saw all of us in our dining room. Jasper was going outside with Emmett and Rose looked like she was about to ditch also. Edward Carlisle, Esme, and I were the only ones left. Esme was holding her nose and Edward looked so pained. I realized now what was happening. Bella was bleeding. She was bleeding bad and Carlisle was trying to stop it. _

"_You have to do it Edward" I whispered looking at Bella. Rose ran out of the room followed by Esme._

"_I…I can't."_

"_Edward you know this is what she wants"_

"_But I can't damn her to life as a monster!"_

"_Edward you're not a monster. Even if you were she still loves you more than life itself. That's why she wants this! She wants to die for you!" I yelled. I could see that my eyes were black. I wasn't gonna make it much longer._

"_I…"_

"_Please Edward" Carlisle said._

"_Ok" he sighed, "I'll do it"_

That's were the vision always ended.

"Alice?" Edward said shaking my shoulder.

"Yes? Oh I'm sorry what?"

"What do you think?"

"About…"

"The dog."

"Oh well I really think that one way or another Bella is going to become one of us, but I think we should leave her human for a little bit longer" I said hoping I was answering the right question.

"See Edward we can leave her human but only if she's ok with our secret."

"She's fine with it" I stated.

"See then she can stay human"

"Edward, whether you like it or not…"

"I don't like it and I won't let it happen" He said storming out of the room.

"Men!" I said looking up at the sky and running after him.

**A/N: I love the random chapters! They're the funnest to write!! Review if u wanna if not… do it any way!**

**Luv, Kendall**


	28. Distract me

A/N: I'm so so so so so so sorry about the wait

**A/N: I'm so so so so so so sorry about the wait!! My computer crashed right after I finished this chapter and I had to wait a week to get it fixed!! I promise to have the next chapter done by the end of the week though!**

**Disclaimer: The brilliant Stephenie Meyer and her publishing company are the only ones who can say that they own Twilight! In a perfect world though, Everyone that wants to can own Twilght!!**

**NPOV**

Oh my god!! My first kiss!! I was so happy!

"Men!" I heard Alice yell. Edward stomped gracefully into his room and Alice came down the stairs.

"OH MY GOD!!" Alice screamed running up to me.

"You knew!" I accused.

"Of course!"

"Why didn't you tell me!!"

"He decided it like two minutes before he did it!"

"Grr! Why didn't I see it!?" I pouted.

"Can we talk about this in quieter voices?" Edward asked appearing at the top of the stairs.

"No!" Alice and I shouted together.

"Ooh! Time for the human to go to bed!" Alice said looking at her watch.

"Human? Where?" I asked spinning around in circles.

"Very funny! Let's go!" Alice said grabbing me and pulling me up stairs to 'my room'.

"Fine" I said going into the bathroom to change. I quickly washed my face and pulled on my pajamas.

"Sleep and we'll talk about it tomorrow!" Alice said running out.

"Night Alice" I said knowing she could hear me.

--Monday--

"Stupid sun!" I said pouting in the back seat of Edward's car.

"Last time I checked you liked the sun." Edward said from the front seat.

"That was before I met you guys" I said.

Edward laughed.

"Thanks for driving me by the way"

"Well Alice didn't want you flying because someone might see you."

"Well it was nice anyway!"

Edward dropped me off in front of the school and sped away. I saw Bella Swan sitting with Mike.

_Why must every conversation I have with Mike be so awkward! _Bella thought.

_Why won't she go out with me? _Mike's thoughts were intruding now.

I snickered. Rejected! Mike was so hopelessly clueless.

The day was uneventful and I decided that instead of looking like a loser and sitting by myself I would my lunch in the library.

"Nikki" a familiar voice called.

"Hi Zach." I replied. I cleared a seat for him on the bench.

"Whatcha reading?"

"Oh um this? It's called Summerland by Michael Chabon."

"Didn't we have to read that for summer reading?" He asked.

"Yeah it's a ninth grade summer reading novel."

"Well… I… I kinda wanted to ask you…" He said. Apparently his shoes were suddenly very interesting.

"Yes…" I prompted.

"Do you want to go out to eat after school tomorrow?"

"Sure"

"Um I can get my mom to drive us there right after school…"

"How about I meet you there. I need to go home after school anyways."

"Okay" He said smiling.

The warning bell rang and Zach stood up. "Well I'll see you later" He said smiling.

"Yeah. See ya."

**BPOV**

Jess picked me up right after school on Tuesday. I left a note for Charlie telling him where I was going. We picked up Angela and made it to Port Angeles by four.

Angela and Jess bought gorgeous dresses complete with accessories in a little over 2 hours. We weren't hungry yet so I went off to try and find a bookstore, and the others went back to the car to put up the bags. I let time get away from me as I wandered aimlessly around town in search of a good bookstore. With no luck I started back in the direction I had come… Or so I thought. I was hopelessly lost. All the foot traffic I had seen was going the other way and I was all alone.

"Hey there!" I heard. A group of four men were standing at the corner.

"Hello" I mumbled. This wasn't good.

**NPOV**

Edward drove me to Port Angeles that night. We arrived at around 6:30.

"Do you hear that?" Edward asked as I was getting out of the car.

"Yeah."

_Ooh she's a pretty one._ One 'voice' thought

_She reminds me of my ex. The brown hair, the big eyes…She even smells like Kayla. Strawberries._

Edward was gone. Bella, I realized, was in big trouble. I walked into the restaurant quickly. Zach was sitting in the middle of the restaurant expectantly watching the door. I smiled when I saw him.

"Hey" I said when I got to the table. He was up and he pulled out the chair for me.

"Hey"

"Thanks" I sat and sat my bag on the floor.

We ordered. He got spaghetti with meat sauce and I ordered chicken parmesan. We talked about school, family, and friends. At around seven though, I saw the last person I ever thought I would see here.

**EPOV**

Strawberries. Bella.

I didn't care if it wasn't really her, I just needed to see.

That's when I saw it. Two men were running around the corner. At the end of the block Bella came out from behind the building. She looked frightened. Her heart was going wild.

She stood halfway between the men at one end of the street and the end she had come from. A look of realization spread across her face as two more men rounded the corner she had come from.

"Stay away from me" I heard Bella say.

"Don't be like that sugar" One of the men called.

That was it. I gunned it and almost hit the men in my hurry. Bella jumped in front of the car, so I spun it around.

I through open the door. "Get in" I practically shouted.

I drove as quickly as the car could take us back towards town. "Put on your seatbelt." I said staring forward. I was livid. Those men…

"Are you okay?" Bella asked me.

"No" I said angrily, "Bella?"

"Yes?" She asked me.

"Are you all right?" I didn't look up thinking that seeing her face would heighten my anger.

"Yes."

"Distract me please" I said.

"I'm sorry what?"

"Just prattle on about something unimportant until I calm down."

"Um… I'm gonna run over Tyler Crowley before school tomorrow?" She said. It came out like a question instead of a statement.

"Why?" I asked a smile barely intruding on my face.

"He's telling everyone he's taking me to prom. Either he's insane or he's still trying to make up for almost killing me last… well you remember, and he thinks prom is somehow the correct way to do this. So I figure if I endanger his life, then we're even, and he can't keep trying to make amends. I don't need enemies and maybe Lauren would back off if he left me alone. I might have to total his Sentra though. If he doesn't have a ride then he can't take anyone to prom." Bella said. Her blabbing was starting to work.

"I heard about that" I said.

"_You_ did?" She asked surprised.

Alice had told me about it earlier this week.

"If he's paralyzed from the neck down he can't take anyone to prom either" she mumbled.

I opened my eyes and glanced toward Bella.

"Better?" She asked.

"Not really."

"What's wrong?" She asked after a long silence.

"Sometimes I have a problem with my temper, Bella." I was whispering now. "But it wouldn't be helpful for me to turn around and hunt down those…" I looked away composing myself again. "At least, that's what I'm telling myself."

"Oh"

The silence after that stretched on forever.

"Jessica and Angela will be worried" Bella said softly. "I was supposed to meet them."

I started the car and drove back into town.

**NPOV**

Edward walked into the restaurant with Bella. I smirked at them then suddenly remembered Zach.

"Um maybe we should ask for the bill" I said. We had just finished our food.

"Yeah sure." He replied.

"I'll be right back" I said standing up and walking to the restroom.

Once inside I locked the door and contacted Edward.

_What the hell are you doing here?! _I asked him.

_Having dinner with my date._ He answered amused.

_Well don't sit anywhere near us!_

_Why?_

_You're my ride home so unless you want me ruining your "date" don't you dare sit near me or Zach!!_

_Fine, fine!_

I walked out of the bathroom and back to our table. Zach had just got the bill and Edward was being led over to another section of the restaurant.

"Well I really had fun tonight!" Zach said as he led me outside.

"Me too!" I replied.

"Well see you tomorrow?"

"Definitely!"

Then I stood up as tall as I could and gave him a kiss on the cheek. He turned his head and made contact with my lips.

"Bye" He said smiling.

"Yeah" I said smiling back.

Then I walked down the street, turned the corner, and transported home.

**A/N: I made this chapter real long for you guys! Thanks to all who review! You rock my socks!!**

**Luv, Kendall**


	29. First Date Blues

APOV

**A/N: I got this chapter up ASAP for all you lovely people! I'm gonna hopefully get the next chapter posted by Sunday! I'm so excited about Breaking Dawn! -screams-**

**Disclaimer: I own Twilight…. But just the book, not the story. Stephenie Meyer is the genius who thought that up.**

**APOV**

"How was your questioning?" I asked.

"Fine" Edward said walking into the house.

"Hey Edward!" Nikki said walking in from the kitchen with a glass of milk.

"Hey. Glad to see you got home all right."

"Yeah I'm good. Have fun with Bella tonight?"

"Kinda"

"God Edward!" I said looking right at him, "Admit it! You had a great time tonight!"

"Fine I had a great time tonight."

"Night guys" Nikki said rolling her eyes.

"See you in the morning Nikki" I said

"Goodnight Nikki" Edward said walking into the kitchen.

I walked upstairs and found Jasper lying in our room.

"Hey Jasper"

"Hey Alice. What's wrong?"

"Nothing"

"You're disappointed"

"So?"

"Why?"

"I… I don't really know how to explain it."

"Well when you're ready to talk about…" He said leaving the sentence open ended.

I sat down next to him and snuggled into his granite chest. All this talk of dating was making me happy to already be married.

**EPOV**

I decided that since I'm going to break some of the rules I might as well break them all. I showered and got dressed for the day. I had already decided the night before that I was going to take Bella to school today.

After some violent protesting from Rose, I drove over to Bella's house. It was extremely foggy today so I didn't want Bella driving. She might run into a building or something.

She looked surprised to see me there. I didn't blame her. I would have been surprised to see me to.

"Do you want to ride with me today?" I asked opening the door for her.

"Yes thank you" She answered getting into the car.

"I brought the jacket for you" I said glancing at her. "I didn't want you t get sick or something."

"I'm not quite that delicate" She said pulling the jacket onto her lap.

"Aren't you?" I mumbled.

We drove towards school not saying a word. "What no twenty questions today?" I asked smirking.

"Do my questions bother you?"

"Not as much as your reactions do." I said half joking.

"Do I react badly?"

"No, that's the problem. You take everything so coolly. It's unnatural. It makes me wonder what you're really thinking."

"I always tell you what I'm really thinking."

"You edit" I accused her.

"Not very much" She replied looking down.

"Enough to drive me insane" I told her.

"You don't want to hear it" she said in a pained voice.

We rode in silence again.

"Where's the rest of your family?" She asked breaking the silence.

"They took Rosalie's car" I stated as we pulled into a parking spot in the student lot. Rose's car was right next to us. "Ostentatious isn't it?"

"Um, wow. If she has that why does she ride with you?" Bella asked with a 'no offense' look plastered on her face.

"Like I said it's ostentatious. We _try_ to blend in."

"You don't succeed" She said laughing. "So why did Rosalie drive if it's more conspicuous?"

"Hadn't you noticed? I'm breaking all the rules now" I said smiling as we walked toward campus.

**NPOV**

I can't believe this! He ditched us for Bella!! I love Bella but still!

"I can't believe you!" I said walking into Literature.

"What?" Edward said.

"Nikki's mad cause she had to ride to school in Rose's car" Alice volunteered.

"No I'm mad cause I couldn't get out of the car cause there were to many people stuck to it!"

"What?"

"Everyone loved Rose's car and Nikki got madder" Alice clarified.

"I mean seriously! You know why Zach didn't walk me to first hour this morning? Cause he was drooling over Rose's car!" The bell rang then and the teacher called us to order.

_I'm sorry Nikki will you ever forgive me?_ Edward thought.

_No!_ I thought glaring at him.

_Look I apologize and I'll never make you ride in Rose's car again._

_Thanks._

_You can walk to school_ He replied grinning.

_Ha ha very funny Edward!_ I glared some more.

Alice threw me a dirty look. "Sorry" I mouthed.

I ignored Edward until lunch time.

"Have fun with your girlfriend" I said smirking.

"She's not really my girlfriend."

"Not yet…" I said in a sing-song voice.

"Bye Edward" Alice said as we walked to the cafeteria.

"Ooh lala" Emmett murmured looking over at Edward and Bella.

"Yeah it's absolutely scandalous." I said rolling my eyes. "Emmett they're just eating lunch together! Well she's eating…"

"Yeah just because you and I eat together doesn't mean we're going out!" Alice said.

Jasper raised his eyebrows at her.

"I was just making a point." She said smiling at him.

"I'm bored!" I said banging my head on the table.

"Don't worry Zach is coming over here later and you can have a jolly good time with him" Alice said.

"Thanks Alice I will"

"Yeah yeah have fun"

With that Zach came over and asked if I wanted to sit with him.

"Sure" I answered.

I saw Edward and Bella leaning towards each other as we walked by.

Zach and I sat down and started talking but I realized that our talking was so much different than Edward and Bella's that it was on a different level entirely. I sighed wondering if Zach and I would ever talk like that.

**A/N: Review if ya want! Oh and go watch 'How to be a Ninja' On You Tube! It's hysterical!! **

**Luv, Kendall**

**PS: the song of the week is **_**Come back to Texas**_** by Bowling for Soup. Thanks to my amazing friend Amanda for suggesting it to me!!**


	30. My own personal stalker

NPOV

**Well here it is! I would have had it out yesterday but it was father's day and stuff! So read and enjoy! (I love when they put stuff like that on the directions of food. 'Eat and enjoy.' It says. What are you gonna do with your random microwave pizza? Throw it at a house? No you're gonna eat it! Now enjoying is a whole different story!**

**Disclaimer: I really don't own this stuff and if you think I do you are seriously mistaken!! **

**NPOV**

Alice caught up with me after lunch to walk to our next class together. We glanced over at Bella and Edward walking to Biology together. We both snickered and walked inside our room.

"So how's it going?" Alice asked me.

I knew what she meant. "Well they were just… talking and then well Bella asked a stupid question." Alice looked over at me with an inquisitive look on her face.

I closed my eyes and remembered the time _I_ had seen Edward hunt. I shivered unwillingly.

Alice put her hand on my shoulder and started rubbing it. "Thanks" I whispered.

"Try not to think about it to much. You'll make Edward feel bad." She whispered back.

I recited the Ozian national pledge over and over in my head till I had calmed down.

"So as I was saying, Edward got mad and well… he yelled at her. Bella was a little freaked out but she'll be fine."

"Well that's good." Alice said then the teacher started class.

--Friday--

"Nikki, wake up!" Alice called.

"Five more minutes" I grumbled.

"No way missy! We have plans!"

"Which plans?"

"Well Edward and I are going hunting after lunch today" she replied shrugging.

"So why do I have to get up early?"

"Because! We need to prepare you!"

"For what?"

"Well…" she hesitated.

"Alice."

"Okay fine! We kinda need to watch Bella today."

"You want me to stalk her?" I gasped.

"Well… not exactly…"

"Alice!" I yelled.

"It wasn't my idea!"

"Edward." I said glaring.

I snapped my fingers and was totally ready for school. "Edward!" I yelled.

"Yes" he replied running into the room with an amused look on his face.

"I'm not going to stalk your girlfriend for you!" I said glaring daggers at him.

"I didn't ask you to"

"Ah yes but Alice did and I know you put that idea into her head!"

"Nikki, you're being rash again."

"Calm down Nikki" Jasper said walking into the room and putting his arm around Alice's shoulder.

"Fine I'll do it" I sighed silently cursing Edward in my mind. I hoped he was listening to that.

"Good" he said walking out.

After they had all left I decided to listen to my iPod. I turned on my favorite song, which was ironically enough, My Immortal by Evanescence. I began to sing along during the chorus unaware that Alice had appeared at my door. When the song was over I looked over to the door and sat up quickly.

"Wow that was amazing!" Alice said excited.

"Umm... I didn't know anyone was listening." I said embarrassed.

"No that was amazing!!" She said, "You have to sing for the family!"

"No way Alice!! I've never sung for anyone but my shower head before!"

"Oh please please please!!"

"No Alice" I said shaking my head, "I can't do it."

"Nikki!" Alice said giving me her puppy dog eyes.

"Ah Alice don't do that to me!"

"What?" She replied innocently

"Fine I'll do it" I sighed.

"Yay!!" She said happily, "Oh and you should look at Edward's music collection. You need some more songs on that thing." She said glancing at my IPod.

**EPOV**

"You're not here to yell at me some more are you?" I asked as Nikki as she walked into my room.

"No. I was talking to Alice…" She began.

"About your hidden talent" I supplied.

She glared but continued, "And she said that I need to look at your music collections to put on my IPod."

"Okay take a look around" I said gesturing to my CD racks with my hand.

After about five minutes Nikki began to laugh.

"What?" I asked looking at her with raised eyebrows.

"Phantom of the Opera?" She said giggling again.

"Alice went through a Musical phase in the 50's." I explained.

"Annie Get your Gun? Singin' In the Rain? Kiss Me Kate? Oh my God!!"

"What?"

"Seven Brides for Seven Brothers? My mom took me to see this when I was like 5!!"

"Well Alice dragged me to see it too, but back then it was a movie."

"I really liked this show!" Nikki said smiling.

"How do you even remember it? You were 5"

"I bet I remember more of than you!"

"Fine you're on!"

"How bout 20 bucks. That's all I got on me."

"Deal!"

"What's the oldest brother's name?"

"That's easy Adam"

"Good. Now where do the brothers names come from?"

"Um… The Bible?"

"Good. Last one!" Nikki stopped and thought for a minute, "Why is one of the brothers named Frankincense?"

"Umm…. I don't know."

"Ha!"

"Wait do you know the answer?"

"Yep! It's because they could think of any names from the Bible that start with F."

"Damn"

"Yep I beat you!"

"Well then here's your money" I said pulling out my wallet.

"Yes!"

"What are you gonna do with my money?"

"Maybe I'll buy an ITunes gift card!" She said smirking, "I also need to get to a book store soon."

"Well have fun. We need to get to school though."

"Yeah yeah school."

I laughed at the annoyed look on her face.

"Let's just go" She said pulling me out of the room.

--Later that day--

"If I'm stalk Bella I'm gonna let her know I'm there." Nikki let me know before I left.

"Fine but just keep her safe."

"Kay! Have fun!" Nikki said smiling.

"Yeah whatever."

"Bye Alice! I'll see later"

"See ya!"

Then Nikki walked to her next hour.

**BPOV**

Before Gym a young girl who always hung out with the Cullens came up to me.

"Hey Bella" She said, "I'm Nikki. I don't think we've met which is pretty unusual for Forks!" She laughed.

She reminded me a lot of Alice. The black hair, the 5'2 height, the attitude. She was really cute.

"So you know Edward huh? I think he like you." She nudged me.

"Well I don't know…" I wondered how this human girl could be with the Cullen's so much.

"He likes you I know. I know Edward better than most humans out there." She said.

"Well…." Then I realized the context of the word human. "You… you know?"

"Yeah." She gave a small smile. "And believe someone with experience. You never want to see Edward hunting." She shuddered.

"Oh." I said looking down.

"Well Edward has assigned me to keep you safe till Charlie gets home."

"Why you?"

"Well I don't think he trust's Jasper or Rose with you but Emmett isn't really the least intimidating person in the world either."

"Oh yeah. So he assigned you to me because you're human?"

"Basically" She said laughing. I felt like I had missed something important.

"Well I'll see you after school okay?" She said.

"Sure!" I said I was slightly happier now that I had another good human friend.

**A/N: Ah little does Bella know that her new human friend isn't really human! Oh by the way I really have seen the Musical Seven Brides for Seven Brothers. It's pretty good.**

**Luv, Kendall**


	31. More myths

NPOV

**A/N: I'm really proud of me! This is pretty good for me to get out 2 chapters in a matter of days!! Read and review!!**

**Disclaimer: I own no Wicked or Twilight of any kind! Sorry to disappoint you!**

**NPOV**

Bella drove me to her house after school so I could watch her and she wouldn't have to be uncomfortable. We talked for a while and I finally decided that Bella trusted me enough now that I could talk to her about some personal matters. "Hey Bella?" I asked her. "Can we go over to my house?"

"Sure Nikki. I can drive you over there."

"No need!" I said hesitantly.

"What do you mean?"

"I can take us."

"How?"

"Bella," I sighed, "If I tell you a secret will you keep it between us?"

"Of course Nikki."

"Okay here we go. I…. well you know how the Cullen's aren't….. human?"

"Yeah….." She said with a confused look on her face.

"Well I'm not either."

**BPOV**

"What!!" I practically screamed. Nikki was one of the only good human friends I had here, that didn't really creep me out, and now I was losing her to all this mythical creature crap too.

"God Bella calm down! Edward said you didn't freak out when you found out about what they were!!" She paused and then began again. "I know this is hard to believe, but you have to understand…."

"No! I'm not gonna understand!" I yelled again.

"Bella you don't even know what I am yet and you're already freaking!" Nikki said smirking at me.

"Of course I'm freaking! You just told me you're not human!! Why shouldn't I be…." All of a sudden I couldn't talk.

"Much better" Nikki mumbled. "Now Bella please sit down." I sat. "Good now since you can't interrupt me anymore, I'm gonna tell you a little about myself."

I glared at her. She was doing this to me!

"Okay then Bella. This is gonna sound extremely weird but here we go. I'm not really Alexis Nicole White… I mean I am, but I'm also Idina Thropp. My father is dead and I live with my mother. My dad died when I was very little in a place called Oz." I rolled my eyes. Nikki was a horrible liar.

"I'm not lying! I'm the reason Edward can't read your thoughts! I'm the only one who can!! I can see visions just like Alice and I can win a race against the Cullen's cause I'm a witch!!

**NPOV**

"I'm a witch Bella you have to believe me!!"

_Fine "mind reader" prove it!_

"I will" I said with an evil grin. I stared at the chair Bella was sitting in and snapped my fingers. The chair was flying through the air.

If Bella could have screamed she would have been. As I lowered the chair carefully with my finger, Bella grasped it and stared at me with wide eyes.

_You really are a witch._ Bella thought.

"That's what I've been trying to say!" I yelled throwing my hands up in the air.

Suddenly Bella began to cry. "Oh Bella sweetie what's wrong?" I asked going over to her and reversing the spell so that Bella could talk again.

"I… How long do you…. I mean… why am I the only one who has to die?" She asked still crying.

"Oh sweetie is that all?"

"Is that all?! This is my mortality we're talking about!" She said getting slightly angry.

"You aren't gonna be the only one to die!" I assured her.

"Why? Don't you live forever?" She asked wiping away her tears.

"Well I can if I want!" I replied rolling my eyes, "But I've got nothing to do with it! The reason you're not going to have to die is because… well Alice and I both confirmed it… Edward's gonna change you!!"

**BPOV**

"What?" I asked.

"Now I must warn you not to get your hopes up. The future isn't set in stone, but…" Nikki said. I wasn't listening though.

"When? How? Why?"

"You ask a lot of questions!"

"Please just answer it!!"

"My visions aren't that clear but you might ask Alice."

"Okay one more question."

"Shoot."

""Where are we going?"

"To my house." She answered as if it should be obvious.

"And you said you could get us there. How do you plan on doing this?"

"With this!" Nikki said snapping. All of a sudden a broom appeared in her hands.

"We're going on that?!" I said not believing her.

"Yep now get on!"

"No way I'm not getting on _that_!!"

"Don't talk about my baby like that!" Nikki said holding it protectively.

I rolled my eyes and got on not wanting to think off what Nikki would do to me if I didn't.

**NPOV**

I flew us to my house and into the window of my room.

"Wow Nikki! That was awesome!" Bella said.

"Now next order of business. Getting to Oz."

"How are we gonna get to Oz?" Bella asked looking around my small room.

"Like this!" I said opening a portal where my closet was.

After pushing Bella through I went in. "Where are we?" Bella asked.

"This is my room!" I said sighing. I was so happy to be back in Oz.

"Shaun no one has looked for her more than you!" I heard Cassidy say from down stairs.

"I know but it's been two months!" Shaun sounded extremely pissed but Cassidy was just plain worried.

"We'll find her! She couldn't have gone that far!"

"You don't understand Cass! Nikki's not an Ozian!"

"What are you talking about? I know Nikki's a witch! I've known all along!!" Cassidy yelled through her tears.  
"Bella?" I whispered walking into my room. "Wait here I'll come for you later."

"Okay Nikki."

I walked quickly back to the top of the stairs.

"Why the hell didn't you keep her here instead of letting her go back to those parasites!" Cassidy yelled.

"I ran away." I whispered coming down the stairs.

"Nikki!" Cassidy yelled running to me and giving me a hug.

"I ran away and I'm really sorry Shaun." I said walking up to him, "I was being stupid and selfish and I'm sorry!!" Then I did the stupidest thing a person- or a witch for that matter- could ever do.

I kissed him.

**A/N: Well did you enjoy it? I hope so!! The next chapter will be up by Thursday!! See ya then!!**

**Luv, Kendall**


	32. Welcome to Oz!

SPOV

**A/N: I thought that one more Wicked chapter would be good for a little while! Here it is! The next chapter!! Read and review!**

**Disclaimer: sigh if I owned Twilight or Wicked I wouldn't be writing on !!**

**SPOV**

Right at that moment a girl a little older than me fell down stairs. The girl hit her head on the table at the foot of the stairs and knocked a lamp off of it. Nikki, hearing the commotion, turned around quickly and landed with her broom in her hands.

"Ow…" the girl mumbled rubbing the back of her head with her hand.

"Oh my god, Bella! Are you okay?" Nikki said running to her.

"No…" the girl moaned.

"Damn it!" Nikki muttered examining the back of the girl's head. "Edward's gonna kill me if I bring you back all bashed up like this!"

"Who's that?" Cassidy said taking a small step toward them.

"This is Bella Swan. She's a friend of mine." Nikki answered.

"Wait. Bella from Forks?" I asked.

"In the flesh!" Nikki said timidly.

"How does he know me?" Bella asked looking up at Nikki.

"Part witch. Long story." Nikki answered.

"And who is she?" Bella said glancing at Cass.

"I'm Cassandra Upland of the Upper Uplands. It's a pleasure to meet you Isabella." Cass answered before Nikki had a chance to say anything.

"Bella. My name is Bella." Bella corrected.

"Whatever…" Cass mumbled.

"So, Bella. How did you get to Oz?" I asked.

"Nikki brought me!" Bella said sounding a little better than before.'

"How?" I asked Nikki who was trying to become invisible behind her broom. She was actually doing a pretty good job of it too. I almost couldn't tell where she began and the wall ended.

"I kinda used the Grimmerrie to open a temporary portal."

"I still can't believe that you're really from earth!" Cass said dumbfounded.

"You should come visit us sometime!" Nikki said becoming fully visible again.

"Yes!! That would be so much fun!" Cass said jumping up and down.

"Shaun?" Nikki asked me smiling.

"Fine." I said which was met with a lot of happy screaming. "On one condition!" I yelled above the screams.

"Anything!" Nikki said.

"No bloodsuckers. I will not be brought into close proximity with any vampires.

"Deal." Nikki said holding her hand out to me, "No vampires." And we shook on it.

**BPOV**

Nikki took me home soon after her agreement with Shaun, and we arrived about 2 minutes before Charlie did.

"What's the story?" I asked her.

"Umm… I was here getting tutoring?" Nikki said shrugging.

"Good as anything I got." I said and we walked.

"Well thanks for helping me Bella!" She said as Charlie walked in.

"It was no problem Nikki. Just remember…" I played along.

"Bella?" Charlie said walking in the door.

"Hi dad." I said smiling at him.

"Hello Chief Swan." Nikki said being as polite as possible. She knew that Charlie didn't like her cause of her mom's reputation.

"Hello Nicole. How are you?" Charlie said also being polite though his wasn't genuine.

"Fine, thank you." Nikki said walking towards the door.

"Well then I'll see you at school tomorrow?" I said.

"Definitely!" Nikki said smiling.

"Chief Swan." Nikki said grabbing her coat.

"Nicole" Charlie said before walking into the living room to watch the game.

Nikki walked outside and turned. "Bye Bella!" Nikki said.

"Bye." I said. Nikki quickly winked and snapped her fingers disappearing.

"Sorry about dinner dad." I said walking into the living room after him.

"That's okay Bells."

"I can order a pizza if you don't want to wait."

"Pizza sounds great!"

"Cool." I said walking into the kitchen and grabbing phone.

**APOV**

"Nikki! Nikki! Nikki!" I yelled when I got back from hunting.

"Alice! Alice! Alice!" Nikki yelled back.

"God you guys are so immature." Edward said rolling his eyes at us.

I stuck my tongue out at him and he went up stairs which made Nikki giggle.

"So Alice what did you want to ask me?"

"Esme wants to know what you want to eat!"

"I kinda ordered take out…" She said looking down.

"Where from?"

"The China dragon."

"Ooh!! Guess what!" Emmett yelled running the room.

"I could never." Nikki replied.

"If you ordered out this is a good time to try out my newest plan!!"

"What plan?" I asked

"When the takeout guys comes in, I'll jump out from behind the couch wearing this mask and grab the food then I'll chase him outside and close the door!!"

"Seriously?" Nikki asked.

"Yeah! Then you get free food and I get a good laugh."

"Emmett?" Rose yelled from upstairs. It was then I noticed that Emmett wasn't wearing a shirt.

Nikki broke into hysterics and I just sat down and out my head in my hands.

"Emmett!!" Rose called again.

Nikki just laughed harder. "Shut up Rose!!" I yelled. Then Emmett ran quickly upstairs.

Nikki looked up and I noticed her face was a pale green color. "Nikki, what happened?" I asked.

"What do you mean?"

"Look!" I said dragging her to a mirror.

"Oh no." She whispered then her hand flew to her chest and she screamed.

I quickly covered her mouth. "Shh." I said sitting her down on the couch. "What happened" I said again.

"My medium. It's gone." Nikki said

"Where do think you lost it?"

"I… I don't know." Nikki said. Suddenly her eyes lit up. "Alice! If I give you a list of places I've been today will you use your visions to try and find them? I would do it, but my visions don't work the same way."

"I can try!" I said.

"Okay. First after school I went to Bella's house, then we went to my house, then we went to Shaun's. Edward knows nothing of that right?"

"Of course not."

"Then we back to Bella's and then I came here." Nikki concluded.

""I'll do my best!" I said then settled back to look for the necklace.

**A/N: If you want a reminder of what Nikki's necklace looks like it's still on my profile! Well have fun!! I'm going out of town on Sunday and I don't think I'll get the next chapter finished by then!**

**Luv, Kendall**


	33. Cass's life & A day with Edward

CPOV

**A/N: I brought Twilight back in! Yay me!! Well here's the next chapter so yeah! Have fun!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing! Well I take that back. I own a dog and my own copy of Twilight to read and enjoy at all hours of the day!!**

**CPOV**

"For the love of the unnamed god, Shaun!! You're such a…. a…."

"Now what did I do?" He said smirking.

"You kissed her! In front of me! You're such a…"

"Such a what?"

"An asshole!!" I screamed.

Then he started to laugh.

"What's so funny?" I demanded.

"Hanging out with Nikki is rubbing off on you Cass!"

"What do you mean?"

"You never would have called me an asshole before you met her!" He said raising his eyebrow at me.

"Maybe I wanted to but never did!" I shot back.

"Maybe you should of" He replied.

"Why?"

"Cause that was pretty hot."

"My god Shaun!!"

He laughed again. "I was just kidding Cass!"

"No you weren't! I remember that look from when we were dating!" I said, "Oh and by the way, I'm still dating Jordan!"

"So I've heard."

"Bye Shaun."

"Yeah yeah!"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxWickedrox!!xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Mom? Dad?" I yelled walking into our 3 story Gilliken home.

"They just left for dinner at the country club" Our live in maid, Tiffany, said.

"Cass?" My little brother Nate called from upstairs. Nate was 13 and he wasn't a witch. The poor thing got Dad's genes instead of Mom's.

"What do you want?" I said walking into his room.

"I need your help with this" He said pointing to an unfinished map of Oz he was drawing for a school project.

"Why should I help with that?" I asked taking a bite of apple that I had gotten from the kitchen.

"Well it kinda…" He paused looking for the right word.

"Sucks?" I prompted.

"Yeah." He replied.

"Well what do you want me to do about it?"

"Can you do it for me?"

"No way!"

"No I mean… with magic?"

"This is why mom was glad you didn't get powers! You'd use them for the wrong reasons!!"

"No I wouldn't!! Please Cass! Just this one time!" He was begging now.

"That's what you said last time" I pointed out.

"Please! I'll clean your room and give you my allowance for 1 week!"

"Two weeks or no deal!"

"Fine 2 weeks!" He said.

"Now let your sissy work her magic!" I said cracking my knuckles.

**BPOV**

I dressed hurriedly that morning and ate my breakfast without tasting the food. It was a going through the motions kind of morning. A soft knock on the door had me running to open it.

"Good Morning he said chuckling.

I looked down at myself making sure I hadn't forgotten anything. "What's wrong?" I asked after my quick check had found me presentable.

"We match." He stated laughing again. I then realized we were both wearing tan sweaters over a white collared shirt and jeans. I laughed with him wishing that we weren't so off balance in the looks department.

"We made a deal" I reminded him climbing in the driver's seat.

"Put on your seat belt. I'm nervous already."

I gave him a dirty look but did it anyway. "Where to?" I asked.

"Take the one-o-one north." He said.

We drove quite slowly through the sleeping town. "Were you planning on making it out of Forks by night fall?" He asked.

"This truck is old enough to be your car's grandfather! Have some respect" I said.

After a little while we were out of the town limits.

"Turn right on the one-ten and drive until the pavement ends." He commanded.

"And what's at the pavement's end?" I wondered aloud.

"A trail."

"We're hiking?"

"Is that a problem?" He asked with a smirk in his voice.

"No" I lied.

"Don't worry it's only five miles or so, and we're not in a hurry."

I didn't answer. Five miles of roots and loose rocks trying to twist my ankles or break my bones!

"What are you thinking?" He asked me.

"Just wondering where we're going." I lied again.

"It's a place I like to go when the weather's nice."

"Charlie said it would be warm today"

"And did you tell Charlie what you were up to?"

"Nope."  
"But Jessica thinks we're going to Seattle together?" He asked amused by the idea.

"No. I told her you canceled on me, which is true."

"No one knows you're with me?" He said infuriated now.

"That depends. I assume you told Alice and she probably told Nikki…"

"That's very helpful Bella!" He snapped. "Are you so depressed by Forks it's made you suicidal?"

"You said that it might cause trouble for you… us being together publically" I said sheepishly.

"So you're worried about the trouble it will cause _me _if _you_ don't come _home_!?" He was still mad.

I nodded trying not to look at him.

We were silent the rest of the ride, but I could feel the anger coming off him in waves.

When the road ended I parked and stepped out. I pulled off my sweater worrying that he was still angry with me.

"This way" he stated clearly still annoyed. I noticed he was facing in the opposite way of the trail.

"The trail?" I asked panicked.

"I said there was a trail, not that we were taking it."

"No trail?"

"I won't let you get lost" He said sarcastically.

I gasped suddenly as he turned. He was wearing a short sleeve shirt that he left unbuttoned so that I could see his perfect chest and neck. A wave of sadness came over me then. There was no way that someone as perfect as him could ever be meant for me.

He stared at me for a minute and then a pained expression came over his face. "Do you want to go home?" He asked quietly.

"No." I said walking till I was right next to him.

"What's wrong?"

"I'm not a good hiker." I stated dully. "You'll have to be very patient."  
"I can be patient, if I make a great effort." He said smiling.

I tried to smile back but it wasn't the same.

"I'll take you home." He promised.

"Well if you want me to hack five miles through the jungle before sundown you'd better start leading the way." I said being sarcastic.

He scrutinized my face but soon gave up and led the way into the forest.

**A/N: What'd ya think? So yeah! There you have it! I'm leaving for New York tomorrow so I'll see you all in one week!! Tata for now!!**

**Luv, Kendall**


	34. The game

NPOV

**A/N: Srry it took so long! I've been busy! Ok no more excuses!! Here's the chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own this!**

**NPOV**

I flew to Seattle at about 7 so that Edward could have all day to bring Bella over! Alice was really happy about this, so she was more spastic than usual. I was almost glad to get out of the house.

"Hello Miss. Anything I can help you with today?" A tall saleswoman asked when I walked into the book store.

"No, I'm just browsing." I replied returning her smile.

I walked over to a shelf of books, picked out a few and sat in a corner to read.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxTwilightrox!!xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I left the book store hurriedly later that afternoon. There was going to be a storm and I needed to get home before it started to rain. It took me all of 20 minutes to get when I was speeding. I began to sink into a vision. Crap crap crap!! Not now! I began to descend but didn't quite make it down when it began.

_The three vampires made their way toward our group. The first one was a red haired female, the second was a dark haired male, and the third was a light haired male. All of them were beautiful of course but, they looked evil in a way. I had never seen a vampire like this before. Suddenly a slight breeze blew through the clearing ruffling our hair. The Second male and Edward went rigid and both looked at Bella. Edward turned, glared at the other vampire and growled deeply. At the same time the female's eyes flew to me in an angry manner. Her fiery red hair seemed to have a mind of its own as it flew lightly around her. I glared back at her with malice in my stare. _Witch,_ was all she was thinking. I stepped forward, our eyes still locked in a furious gaze. A second snarl from Edward broke our concentration, and I realized if we couldn't control the situation at hand, Bella was in grave danger._

**BPOV**

After Billy's visit I went to go get ready for the baseball game. Suddenly the phone rang and I ran to answer it.

"Hello?" I asked. It was Jess. She told me all about the dance and her date with Mike until Charlie got home.

"Hi there kiddo!" Charlie said in a good mood. Maybe this would be a good time to drop the bomb.

"Hey Dad" I replied after hanging up with Jess.

I made dinner and we were soon eating in quietly. I was thinking how to tell Charlie about Edward when Charlie broke the silence.

"What did you do today?" He asked.

"Well, I hung around the house this afternoon, but this morning I was at the Cullens'."

"Dr. Cullen's place?" he asked genuinely surprised.

"Yeah."

"What were you doing there?"

"Well, I sort of have a date with Edward Cullen tonight, and he wanted me to meet his parents….. Dad?"

Charlie looked like he was about to have an aneurism.

"Dad, are you okay?"

"You are going out with Edward Cullen?!" He yelled.

"I thought you liked the Cullens."

"He's too old for you!"

"We're both juniors" I said realizing Charlie had been unintentionally right.

"Wait…. Which one is Edwin?"

"Edward," I corrected, "Is the youngest with the reddish brown hair." I could think of much better ways to describe him but none of them appropriate to say around my father.

"Oh well that's better I guess. I don't like the looks of that big one. I'm sure he's nice and all but he looks a little too… mature for you. Is this Edwin your boyfriend?"

"It's Edward dad."

"Is he?"

"Sort of I guess"

"You said that you weren't interested in any of the boys in town."

"Edward doesn't live in town dad. And anyways it's kinda at an early stage. Don't embarrass me with the boyfriend talk okay?"

"When is he coming over?"

"He'll be here in a few minutes."

After being interrogated by Charlie for about 5 more minutes, the doorbell rang.

It was Edward. After equal interrogation, we were off in a jeep that's wheels were almost as tall as me!

**APOV**

I was right of course! It didn't rain on us and we were having a terrific game. That is until a vision popped up quickly into my head.

_There were three of them. Two males and a female. They wanted to play with us. It all happened so fast. The slight wind, the stiffening of Edward's spine, the lunge of one of the male vampires. I didn't see it coming._

I looked quickly up at Edward. He gave me a stern look and was at Bella's side in an instant.

"Alice?" Esme asked me.

"I didn't see… I couldn't tell." I whispered. Everyone was gathered around me.

"What is it, Alice?" Carlisle asked calmly.

"They were traveling much quicker than I thought. I can see I had the perspective wrong before."

"What changed?" Jasper asked pulling me into a protective position.

"They heard us playing, and it changed their path."

We all quickly looked at Bella then Carlisle asked, "How soon?"

"Less than five minutes. They're running. They want to play." Edward answered.

"Can you make it?"

"Not carrying…. Besides the last thing we need is for them to catch the scent and start hunting."

"How many?" Emmett asked me.

"Three" I replied curtly.

"Three! Let them come!"

"Let's just continued the game" Carlisle decided, "Alice said they were simply curious."

Edward decided to call the game from then on.

"Take your hair down." Edward told Bella.

_Edward…_ I thought.

He gave me a quick glance as to say shut up Alice.

"The others are coming now." Bella said.

"Yes stay very still, keep quiet, and don't move from my side, please." Edward replied.

Edward pulled Bella's hair over her face.

"That won't help." I whispered, "I could smell her from across the field."

"I know." He said glaring at me.

The game went slowly then. We were all very careful not to hit too hard. After about five minutes I saw Nikki walk in behind Edward and Bella. I told her what I knew through my thoughts and she confirmed them with a quick nod. Suddenly a noise from behind us made us turn to face the coming terror. 

**A/N: I can't wait till breaking dawn comes out! AHHH!! Okay so review and stuff! Im almost done with this story and the next chapter is gonna have a little more wicked in it!**

**Luv, Kendall**


	35. Hunted

NPOV

**A/N: Ack so sorry it's taken so long to update! I went out of town for the weekend! Well here's the next chapter with the Wicked part just as promised!!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own this! I wish I did but that would be Stephenie Meyer's job!!**

**NPOV**

_Let me hide her in Oz!_ I screamed at Edward through my thoughts for the 19 hundredth time.

_Why? _

_Leaving her with us in a different world where vampires aren't even aloud…_

_No!! I won't leave Bella with you! If she goes to Oz so do I._

_Edward please…_

_No._

The wind was slight but I could see the warning in Alice's eyes. Edward crouched low and the light haired male did the same. I glanced at the female and she glared at me just like in my vision. I didn't want my vision to play out as it did the first time. I was angry. I could feel the power making my hands as hot as fire. Like they had been burned but there was no pain. I took a few steps forward and smiled somewhat evilly. She took a few steps forward as well making the space between us about 2 feet.

I looked down briefly to see that my hands were glowing slightly. A green light came off them.

"You here for a fight witch or do you normally run with vampires." She spit out.

"I'm here with my friends. I don't' hang out with _Leeches_ like yourself."

"Well then maybe you don't realize your _friends_ and I are the reason witches stay in that hole you live in."

"Oz? Yes a very nice hole indeed."

She growled. I took another step forward.

"Ha" she laughed, "I thought you would be dangerous. You're not even a pure-bred."

"Funny I guess I could say the same thing about you, Victoria. Not dangerous at all."

This stopped her dead in her tracks, "A mind reader."

"I see that you and James are together. You might not enjoy watching him die."

She growled again but it was blocked out by a louder growl from Edward.

We stepped back form each other and I smiled darkly again. She glared at me and I turned and walked away.

**EPOV**

Charlie was awake when we got to Bella's house, but the tracker wasn't there. For that I was glad.

"Get inside Bella." I said.

"One more thing," She whispered. "Don't listen to another word I say tonight!" Then she leaned in and kissed me. I wasn't ready for that.

"Go away, Edward!" She screamed at me slamming the door in my face.

I stood there shocked for a minute and then ran quickly up to Bella's room. I listened to Bella yell at Charlie.

"Did he break up with you?" Charlie asked.

"No I broke with him!!" She yelled back.

I grabbed Bella's bag and when she entered the room I began handing her clothes as she continued the argument. She ran out of the room yelling at Charlie and telling him she was going home. I climbed out the window and got in the truck to wait for Bella.

**NPOV**

I sat pouting at Shaun's house. Cass was sitting next to me trying to get me to drink some apple juice.

"Sweetie," Cass said, "It's not that Edward doesn't trust you," Shaun flinched at Edward's name, "He just wants to take care of Bella."

"Stalker…." Shaun muttered under his breath.

Cass's purse flew across the room and hit him in the head.

"Ow!" He yelled. Cassidy and I giggled like maniacs as the purse gently flew back to the table by the door.

"Anywho," Cass said smiling, "He's just worried."

"Yeah I know but the fact that he doesn't feel me capable to take care of Bella…" I started.

"Maybe we should get you home. Your mom will be returning soon." Shaun said rubbing the side of his head.

I smiled and agreed.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxTwilight rox!!xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"What have you been doing all night?" My mom asked.

"Umm I went to The bookstore…"

"Again…." My mother mumbled.

"And I played some baseball with the Cullen's." My mother stiffened.

"What?"

"I just played a little bit of baseball, mom…."

"You never should have gone over there, Nikki."

"But…."

"No, that family is dangerous, Nikki. That's the reason the Quileute's don't want them at the reservation."

"What? What do you mean?"

"They think the Cullen's are dangerous and I agree."

"Mom, please…."

"No young lady. This conversation is ov….." She started before I stopped time.

This conversation wasn't over. Not by a long shot.

I ran up to my room and searched frantically for the Grimmerrie. After I found I used a short time reversing spell.

REWIND

"What have you been doing all night?" My mom asked.

"Umm I went to The bookstore…"

"Again…." My mother mumbled.

"And then I hung out with Bella Swan."

"Oh Chief Swan's daughter. Did you have fun?"

"Yep! Well I'm gonna go to bed now. It's late."

"Sure darling. See you in the morning."

**CPOV**

I knew I was being a total spaz. Shaun didn't have to reinforce that knowledge.

"Calm down Cass! For the love of Oz!!" He said.

"Shut up!" I yelled, "What would have happened if the bloodsucker had let Bella come here? What if the other bloodsucker followed her in?"

"Cass not one vampire has ever made into Oz."

"Yeah but what about those damn werewolves, huh? They sure as Hell have made it into Oz!!" I was livid now.

"That wasn't that big of a deal. There was only one and that problem was nipped at the bud."

"Still that doesn't mean there isn't a possibility. He was a Tracker! Did you hear that through Nikki? The filthy leech was a tracker!!"

"Cassidy. Calm down."

I took a deep breath and calmed myself down. "Alright. I'm okay."

"Good. Now we know there is no possibility that the bloodsuckers could get in here, right?" Shaun asked pacing my large bedroom.

"Yes."

"And we also know that even if they could, Edward" Shaun sneered at his name, "Wouldn't let the girl into Oz by herself in the first place."

"Yes."

"So there's nothing to worry about." He concluded sitting back down on my bed.

"Yes," I said again completely calm, "Nothing at all."


	36. hotel & Girls day out

APOV

**APOV**

We drove quickly, Jasper at the wheel. Bella was asleep in the backseat. We stopped at a mall along the way, when I was sure the tracker wasn't watching. I grabbed Jasper and I dark long sleeved shirts and jeans. I also bought us some hats. We needed to be able to walk the short distances we were forced to. Like from the car to the hotel and back. I got Bella some new things to, but I didn't go overboard for once.

When we got to the hotel I told the clerk that we would be staying for as long as we needed and handed him a twenty.

"Of course Miss. Welcome to Phoenix." He had replied handing me two room keys.

"Thanks." I said walking to the elevator. "Room 1018" I told Jasper as we walked down the hall.

"Why so stressed?" He asked putting his arm around me. He was carrying the bags with the other.

"It's just that the future seems a little blurry today." I replied. Opening the door and putting Bella in one of the small beds.

"How so?" He asked.

"I keep seeing the tracker in different places."

"Where?"

"I'm not sure exactly. It's like he can't make up his mind."

"Well I'm sure everything's okay." Jasper stared at me and I felt a wave of calmness come over me. I smiled and shook my head.

"Yeah. It'll be fine."

I heard Bella wake up then and I went to go check on her.

"Can I come in?" I asked.

"Sure" She replied.

"You look like you could sleep longer."

She shook her head.

"We'll need to stay inside." I told her closing the curtains.

"Okay." Her voiced cracked.

"Thirsty?"

"I'm okay. How about you?"

"Nothing Unmanageable" I said smiling. "I ordered some food for you, it's in the front room. Edward reminded me that you have to eat a lot more frequently than we do."

"He called?" she asked sitting up straight.

"No," I said as she lost all enthusiasm. "It was before we left."

We walked into the front room and I sat with Jasper. It was going to be a long morning… but then again when you're immortal what does time matter.

**NPOV**

I sat quietly in my room. I did my homework, I read, but most of all I listened. I skimmed through most of the thoughts finding little of interest. Victoria was frustrated. She couldn't get to Charlie or Bella. Esme and Rose were making sure of that. I got a call from Edward at about 5:30 AM. He told me to watch for James and that he might be coming back to Forks in the near future. He also told me about Alice's latest visions.

I did find James' thoughts mixed with Victoria's. They were together but wouldn't be that way for long. I relayed the news to Esme and Rose then at a reasonable hour I headed for Oz.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxTwilightrox!!xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Nikki I'm bored." Cass said sitting behind me on the broom. "This broom is so gross why couldn't we just take the train?"

"I'm sorry, but we can't all travel by bubble!" I snapped, annoyed by her constant complaining.

We were on our way to meet Hannarose at the mansion. I hadn't seen Hanna for a while and was really excited to see her. Cass was gonna burst my bubble…. No pun intended.

"Well I think that you could fix it up or something cause it feels like it could break any second now!"

"This broom is sturdy enough to hold every munchkin that lives in Center Munch." I announced, proud that my baby was all but invincible.

"Well here we are at least we don't have to keep going."

I rolled my eyes and landed. We walked quickly to the door and knocked. Hanna Answered the door herself. I was glad. I didn't want to many people to know I was here.

"Hanna!!" I said hugging her petite form. Hanna was a little shorter than me with light brown hair and bright, bright blue eyes.

"I still have one more thing to do" She said smiling. "Cassidy, do you want anything to drink?"

"No thank you." Cass said trying to be polite.

"Nikki? We have apple juice, milk, water…"

"No!!" Cass and I yelled at the same time.

"Oh my!! I forgot! I'm so sorry Nikki!"

"That's ok. Just try your best to remember. You don't want to melt me from the inside out!"

Hanna laughed. "I'll be right back" she said. Hanna was always the perfect little hostess.

"Where are we going?" Cass asked sinking back down into her depressed mood as soon as we were alone. It was really starting to annoy.

"You'll know when we get there" I said plopping down into a chair.

"This is the worst weekend ever!" Cass said glaring at the ceiling.

"Then this is exactly what you need. A little girl time is just what the doctor ordered."

"You don't understand!" Cass yelled, tears in her green-blue eyes.

"I will if you tell me" I said standing up to hug her.

"Jordon broke up with me this morning. I mean HE broke up with ME!! That's why I wasn't at Shaun's house this morning."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"I…. I guess…"

"What happened?" Hanna asked gliding down the stairs.

"Nothing." Cass said pulling away from me.

"Oh. Ok then. Shall we go?"

"Sure" I said grabbing Cassidy's arm, "Let's get out of here."

**HPOV**

"Where are we, Nikki?" I asked looking around curiously.

"This would be Washington in the spring time" Nikki answered.

"Wow…."

"Can we go home? I'm bored." Cassidy said sitting on the sand in the secluded area of the beach Nikki had flown us to.

I thought I heard Nikki growl and Cassidy snickered. "Stupid bloodsuckers…." She muttered under her breath.

"Speaking of that," I said looking pointedly at Cassidy, "What is the deal with them at the moment… If you don't mind me asking."

"It's no problem," Nikki replied. She hesitated before continuing, "Bella is in some kind of danger."

"Oh no."

"Yes. We don't know the extent of it as of yet, but its not gonna be fun to deal with."

"Maybe I could help. I have the jeweled slippers if you need them." I said thinking of the shoes tucked into my closet at home.

"The slippers? What do you mean the slippers?"

"My Grandmother's slippers." I explained.

"Here we go again." Cassidy mumbled.

"They were my grandmothers and my mothers as well."

"But what about…."

I cut Nikki off. "Dorothy? She lost the slippers on her way back home. Only a Thropp could have brought them back. Which my mother did many years ago."

"Oh. That makes sense…."

"Yes well maybe we should go get them."

"I would actually like to talk to Edward first…"

"Don't tell Shaun" Cassidy said.

"Let's go." I said walking to where Nikki left the broom.

"Hi there" a voice said. It wasn't one I recognized. We all turned simultaneously.

It was a young buy who looked about 14 walking toward us.

"Um hi…" Nikki said holding the broom behind her back and making it disappear.

"Um I saw you all out here and I just wanted to introduce myself."

You could tell from his appearance that he was local to this area. The dark skin and hair told me he was part werewolf.

"Hi I'm Nikki, and this is Cassidy and Hanna."

"Well I'm Seth."

"Nice to meet you. Are from this area?"

"I am, but these are my cousins. They live in Oklahoma and are visiting for the Spring holiday" Nikki lied fluidly.

"Oh well if you ever need anything I live right up the road."

"Sure."

"Our house is the one with green trim. It's not that hard to miss. Oh and the mailbox says Clearwater on it."

"Okay Seth. Thanks!"

"Um bye."

"No can we go?" Cassidy asked when he was out of hearing range.

"Yeah. Let's get out of here." I agreed and we flew off quickly.


	37. pain

A/N: I'm srry this chap. is short but im almost done! Yay!! so im gonna take a vote on wheter i should rewrite new moon. If u like the werewolf ur gonna luv the sequel i have a bunch of ideas for that one!!

Discliamer: I don't own twilight!

**EPOV**

"You want to do what?" I asked as Nikki started telling me her plan.

"Let me and Hanna help." She was so calm despite the livid expression that probably spread across my face.

"No. No way Nikki I can't let you…" My phone rang cutting me off. Nikki's eyes went totally blank and I answered the phone just as she came to.

"Hello?" I said answering the phone.

"Oh crap. I'll call Carlisle." Nikki said grabbing the phone from the wall.

"Edward? It's me." Alice said.

"Alice." I greeted her.

"He's here Edward! Or a least he will be. He's in her mother's house."

"What? How did you not see…."

"I don't know but we need to get Bella out."

"Carlisle and I will be right down. Esme and Rose will stay and guard Charlie."

"Good idea. Now hurry" She said. _Click_

After hanging up I immediately called the airline. "I need 3 tickets from Seattle to Phoenix."

"When do you need it for sir?" The lady asked sounding bored.

"Today."

"Sure, sure."

Thank you" I said and hung up.

**BPOV**

I couldn't remember how long I had been running but it was hard to breathe. I hopped on a bus and then a cab, the whole time hoping Alice and Jasper hadn't noticed my absence yet. I ran into my mother's house panting. Why did it have to be so hot? I picked up the phone and dialed the number that was written neatly on the white board.

"Hello Bella. That was very quick. I'm impressed." The voice said.

"Is my mom all right?" I asked.

"She's perfectly fine. Don't worry, Bella, I have no quarrel with her. Unless you didn't come alone, of course."

"I'm alone."

"Very good. Now do you know the ballet studio just around from your home?"

"Yes. I know how to get there."

"Well then, I'll see you very soon."

I was running again. This time in the heat of the Arizona sunshine. I didn't stop until I reached the door of the studio.

I opened the door walked inside carefully and saw that the light was on in one of the rooms. I didn't move.

"Bella? Bella?" My mother called. She sounded panicked and scared.

I walked into the room, but I couldn't see her.

"Bella, you scared me! Don't ever do that again!"

I looked around but couldn't see her. She laughed loudly and that's when I saw the TV screen.

It was Thanksgiving and we were visiting my grandma in California. One day when we went to the beach I had leaned too far over the pier and fell off. 'Bella?' My mother had called to me in fear.

Then the screen went blue.

**NPOV**

I flew to Phoenix on my broom. I had a head start so I went straight to the hotel. No one was in the room so I turned to leave. That's when I saw it.

"_I suppose you're going to tell me that your boyfriend will avenge you?" The hunter said._

"_No I don't think so. At least, I asked him not to." Bella answered._

"_And what was his reply to that?"_

"_I don't know. I left him a letter."_

_How romantic, a last letter. And do you think he will honor it?"_

"_I hope so."_

"_Well our hopes differ then. You see, this was just a little too easy, too quick. To be quite honest, I'm disappointed. I expected a much greater challenge. And, after all, I only needed a little luck."_

"Oh crap." I said and began running towards the window.

**EPOV**

"Oh no, Bella, no!" I screamed running to her. Nikki was suddenly there holding me back.

_She's bleeding pretty badly Edward…I wouldn't if I were you. _She thought.

_Well you're not me!_ I growled back to her.

"Bella, please! Bella, listen to me, please, please, Bella, please!" I yelled easily breaking Nikki's grasp. Nothing. "Carlisle! Bella, Bella no, oh please no, no!" I was sobbing now. I couldn't help myself. This was my life, my reason for existence, and here she was broken and bleeding.

She gasped suddenly and cried out form the pain. "Bella!"

"She's lost some blood, but the wound isn't deep. Watch out for her leg, it's broken." Carlisle informed me.

Another sob escaped my lips.

"Some ribs, too, I think" Carlisle continued.

"Edward" Bella mumbled.

"Bella, you're going to be fine. Can you here me Bella? I love you."

"Edward" She whispered again.

"Yes, I'm here."

"It hurts."

"I know, Bella, I know. Can't you do anything?" I asked Carlisle.

"My bag, please…. Hold your breath Alice, it will help." Carlisle said.

"Alice?" Bella asked softly.

"She's here; she knew where to find you" I told her.

"My hand hurts" She said.

"I know Bella. Carlisle will give you something, it will stop."

"My hand is burning!!" She screamed her eyes opening.

"Bella?" I asked looking to Carlisle.

"The fire! Someone stop the fire!"

"Carlisle her hand!"

"He bit her!" Carlisle concluded shocked.

No. this wasn't supposed to happen! Bella had to stay human. For moment, I wished James was alive so I could kill him myself.

A/n: one more chapter left! itll be up by tomorrow i promise!!

Luv, Kendall


	38. Epilouge: First Kiss

A/n: so this is it! the end of the first story!! Yay!!

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilght!

**NPOV**

I sat in the Cullen's living room waiting for Zach. We had still been going out regularly… well as regularly as possible given the situation. My dress perfectly matched my medium. It was a black sleeveless number with a green belt thing. Alice said I could pick the color if she could pick the dress, so I agreed. Of course Alice would pay for the dress which was almost 200. That wasn't much for her but it was huge for me.

"Are you ready to go?" Alice asked flitting down the stairs.

"Yeah. Zach should be here real soon" I answered smiling at her. Her dress was much better than mine in her mind. It was more poofy and pink. Bright pink.  
The door bell rang and I was there in an instant. It was Zach of course. He looked so handsome in his tux. I smiled at him as he led me out to his dad's car. He had just turned 15 and was getting his permit soon. I got in the passenger's seat and he drove off very slowly. It was a good thing we got a head start or the Cullen's would have beaten us there by hours.

"So Nikki. It seems like I haven't seen you in a while" Zach said.

"Yeah it does seem that way. I guess it was because I went out of town for Spring break."

"So I was wondering if maybe after I get my permit we could go out to eat sometime."

"Sure that sounds great!"

We got to the school with almost 30 minutes to spare. Emmett pulled up with Rose, Jasper and Alice about a minute later. We bought the tickets and went inside. Edward and Bella showed up about 10 minutes later. Bella looked really pretty. I smiled at her as she and Edward danced.

"So do you want to dance?" Zach asked shyly.

"Sure. Let's go." I answered taking his hand. I was kind of surprised because it was a slow dance.

"I wanted to ask you something." He said when we got out on the dance floor.

"Anything" I answered.

"Well I wanted to know if I could maybe… well… never mind."

"What? What is it Zach?"

"I was wondering if it would be okay if I…. I…. If I kissed you?"

I stared at him with wide eyes. I was surprised, but so happy.

Zach misunderstood, "I won't if you don't want me to, but I just thought that maybe…."

I cut him off by reaching up, grabbing his face with my hands and pulling my lips to his. And that was the last thing I distinctly remembered about that night. The rest of the night felt like flying. I was so happy when I returned home that night. And when I fell asleep I dreamed only of him.

A/N:Well im really gonna miss this story but i think ill survive... maybe! Thanks to everyone who reveiwed! i really appriciate it!!

Hope to cya soon!!

Luv, Kendall


End file.
